


Heart Song

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, P/C h/c, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Heart Song

Heart Song.  
The Starship Enterprise entered geostationary orbit of Burras  
II at 0800 hours and the senior staff met in the observation room  
for a briefing.  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked over his fellow officers with satisfaction.  
They were, he knew, the best in the fleet. With but a look he  
garnered their attention.  
"As you know, Starfleet has had a secret outpost on Burras  
II for two years now. We have been observing the cultural ramifications  
of the inhabitants developing projectile weapons. At present,  
there are three scientists down on the planet, secreted in a holographic  
blind. We received wordvia Star Base 182 that they need  
to be evacuated. Apparently the replicators are off line and they  
are suffering some form of illness."  
Turning to Lieutenant Commander Geordie LaForge, the Captain outlaid  
his plans.  
"Commander I want you to repair the replicators and provide  
any Engineering help they might need. Will, due to the ionising  
radiation we can't use the transporter. You will have to pilot  
a shuttle and put down in a secluded spot."  
Commander Will Riker, First Officer of the ship nodded to his  
Captain.  
"Yes Sir. We've got a place in mind."  
"Good. Data I want you to establish a reliable communication  
method with them. Until recently they have been unable to transmit.  
Their last message was to a passing ship by short wave radio.  
Not very efficient and dangerous. The inhabitants have a communication  
system of their own. It would be disastrous if they picked up  
a stray transmission."  
The android second officer accepted his Captain's bidding.  
"Sir it may take some time to devise a system strong enough  
to punch through the interference without alerting the population.  
I would envisage it may take some days."  
"Well get on it Mr.Data. We need to be able to communicate  
with them. Beverly apparently one of the team members has been  
unwell. When we bring them aboard she will need medical attention."  
Beverly Crusher, Chief Medical Officer consulted her PADD.  
"Yes. With the replicators down they have been eating the  
local food. Gastroenteritis seems to be the culprit."  
"Of course and crew who go down to the planet will have to  
be surgically altered to match the native population. We can't  
risk falling into the hands of any factions"  
Beverly frowned and asked,  
"So does it look like conflict is brewing?"  
"Unfortunately yes. Both sides have perfected projectile  
weapons and there is a push for the northern clans to take the  
fertile lands from the southern clans. Apparently arbitration  
has failed and war seems to be the impending outcome."  
Beverly sighed, the physician in her hating the thought of the  
horrors of war.  
"And we can't intervene?"  
No. The Prime Directive is quite clear. We can't"  
"So we just sit back and watch while they annihilate each  
other."  
"Doctor"  
"I knowI know, just don't expect me to like it!"  
Jean-Luc drew himself up and surveyed his staff.  
"Well you have your assignments. Report to me when you're  
ready. Dismissed."  
The assembled officers stood and filed from the room. Jean-Luc  
stayed behind, watching the green planet turning lazily through  
the viewport.

 

 

 

 

Some time later Will, Geordie and Data stood in  
the Shuttle Bay feeling somewhat ridiculous. Their skin had been  
given a light bluish tinge, their hair turned purple and long  
and heavy brow ridges complimented a deeply clefted chin. Their  
eyes were encased in bright orange contact lenses that covered  
the entire eye, the pupil elongated.  
The Captain looked them over and nodded his appreciation.  
"You've done a good job Doctoreven their own mothers  
wouldn't know them. Will when you land, deploy the mirror netting  
and make sure the shuttle remains invisible. It should take you  
about an hour to reach the blind and, bearing in mind the sick  
scientist, another hour and a half to get back. I'll expect you  
back on board at approximately 1230 hours. Now remember there  
is to be no contact whatsoever with the indigenous population.  
Is that clear?"  
"Aye Sir."  
"Very wellGood luck."  
The three officers entered the shuttle and powered up. Jean-Luc  
and Beverly stepped back as the warp nacelles came on line and  
the little ship rose from the deck. The blast doors opened and  
the craft slowly penetrated the force field, entering the vast  
cold blackness of space.  
Having witnessed the departure, Captain Picard left for the Bridge,  
Beverly to her Sick Bay.

 

 

 

Will had already inputted the coordinates for  
the landing. It was in a forest clearing deep enough into the  
bush to discourage the most intrepid explorer. They touched down  
undetected and deployed the mirror netting. Will set the coordinates  
into his tricorder so as to be able to find it again, then re-inputted  
the directions for the blind. They struck off quietly, conversation  
non-existent. True to the Captain's predictions, they came across  
the blind; the only clue as to its presence was the elevated energy  
readings coming from the tricorder. Finding the entrance, Will  
entered the pre-arranged code and stepped into the building. With  
the subdued lighting it took a minute for his eyes to adjust.  
When he could, he looked for the inhabitants, finding the first  
lying on a cot in the corner of the first room.  
Data knelt and scanned the woman while Will and Geordie continued  
to look for the remaining two scientists, eventually finding one  
of them in the forward observation room.  
"Professor Duron?"  
A tall thin grey-headed man turned and regarded Will.  
"I'm Duron. Who are you?"  
"Commander Will Riker from the Enterprise. We've come to  
evacuate you and repair your facility."  
"Evacuate me? I don't think so Commander! You may take Ellis  
and Frankum, but I'm staying."  
"Sir, with all due respect, the situation on this planet  
is becoming untenable. My Captain has ordered me to evacuate you  
all to the Enterprise to re-evaluate your mission."  
"Is that right? Well I don't recognise your Captain's authority  
here. It's my decision to make and I've decided to stay. Take  
the othersthey need medical help."  
"Are both of them sick? Our reports said only Ellis was ill."  
"That report is weeks old. We had to send radio signals to  
a passing ship and they had to get to a Star Base, and then relay  
the message. Time goes by Commander."  
The professor rose to his feet and suddenly bent over, clutching  
his stomach.  
"Sir! You're ill."  
Duron waved Will away and sat back down.  
"Nonsenseit's just a cramp."  
"Still Sir it wouldn't do any harm to come aboard and be  
checked out by our CMO."  
"NO! My work here is too important. You don't realisewe've  
been here four years Commander and I'm not about to let your Captain  
or anyone else ruin my work. Take the others and goleave  
me in peace."  
Will ran his hands though his purple hair.  
"Well at least let my Chief Engineer repair the replicators  
and establish a reliable means of communication with the ship."  
"That's an unnecessary encumbrance Commander. I can get on  
just fine. Pleaseleave."  
Will looked at Geordie and at Data who had just entered the room.  
"How are they?"  
"They both require medical assistance. Sir. I found Doctor  
Frankum collapsed in the toilet. It will be difficult indeed to  
get them back to the shuttle."  
Will cast one final look at the recalcitrant professor and came  
to a decision.  
"Well we'd better get going then. Data you carry Frankum  
and Geordie and I will carry Ellis. Let's go."  
They left the blind with their burdens and twice had to hide from  
native patrols before arriving back at the shuttle. They entered  
the craft, checked that there were no inhabitants close by and  
took off bound for the Enterprise.  
Upon their arrival, they handed over their passengers to the medical  
staff then made their way to the Bridge.  
Jean-Luc directed them into the Ready Room.  
"How did it go?"  
Will puffed out a breath and frowned.  
"Only partially successful I'm afraid Sir. We evacuated Ellis  
and Frankum, but Duron refused to leave. He refutes your authority  
and insists his work is too important to abandon. And captain,  
I think he's sick too."  
"How so?"  
"At one stage he doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach."  
"What about the repairs, the communication systems?"  
"No luck I'm afraid Sir. He all but ordered us of the planet."  
"Damn! All right Number One, thank you. Report to Sick Bay  
and have yourselves restored to normal. I'll contact Starfleet."  
"Aye Sir."  
The three men left and Jean-Luc put in a request via sub-space  
to Starfleet. He had a three-hour wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly frowned as she read the monitors.  
"This doesn't look like any gastroenteritis I've ever seen.  
Look at the white cell count! Something's going on here. Alyssa,  
draw some blood and run a spectral analysis. I've got a hunch."  
Twenty minutes later, Alyssa called Beverly.  
"You were rightit's a parasitea very virulent  
one. It attacks the mucous linings of the organs and compromises  
their functions."  
Beverly walked over to her patients.  
"So a parasite eh? Now the question ishow do we kill  
it? Alyssa can we isolate the organisms?"  
"I think so Doctor. We successfully separated them in the  
blood sample."  
"Let me see the sample."  
The two women went to the monitor and stared at their nemesis.  
"Introduce Epicastten cc's."  
Alyssa did her superior's bidding. They watched, as the parasite  
remained unaffected by the drug.  
"Oktry Omniprom, again ten cc's."  
They watched again as the parasite wavered then fought back.  
"Right we seem to be on the right track. Go with the Omniprom  
again and add ten cc's of Tetrahydra."  
This time the organism was overcome. The cell walls broke down  
and dissipated leaving healthy blood behind. Beverly entered some  
calculations into the computer and waited as the machine calibrated  
a dose of the drugs for her patients. In due course, she injected  
them and watched the terminal as the parasite was eradicated.  
""We'd better put them under a full regen field for  
a while. Their organs will need time to recuperatea few  
days at least."  
"Aye Doctor."  
Beverly went to her office, replicated a cup of chamomile tea  
and seated herself at her desk. She tapped her combadge.  
"Crusher to Picard."  
"Picard here."  
"I just thought you'd like to know that our guests have been  
treated and are on the mend."  
"Excellent Doctor, well done. As a matter of fact I was going  
to call youcould you come to the Ready Room?"  
"Yes Captain, on my way."

 

 

 

Jean-Luc was seated at his desk when Beverly arrived.  
To the chiming door he said,  
"Come."  
Beverly breezed in and took a seat before her Captain and best  
friend. She took a moment to cast her eyes over him, noting the  
lines of tiredness that dogged his handsome features.  
"What can I do for you Jean-Luc?"  
"We've got a problem. Apparently professor Duron won't leave,  
he insists his work is too important and he's refuting my authority  
to make him comply. Added to that, Will is under the impression  
he's ill."  
Beverly brushed her hair back.  
"That would be in concurrence with what we found in the others.  
It's a parasite Jean-Luc picked up from eating the local food.  
I don't see how he could've avoided it."  
"Life threatening?"  
"Most assuredly. It attacks the lining of the internal organs  
and compromises their ability to function."  
"Can it be treated planet side?"  
"Not really. Apart from the drug regimen, they require full  
regen treatments for a few days."  
"Very well that leaves us with only one option. I suggest  
you and I go down there andrequestforciblythat  
he come back with us."  
"What if he won't?"  
Jean-Luc sighed and drew his hand across his pate.  
"We'll cross that particular bridge when we come to it. For  
nowI will have a reluctant First Officer to deal with."

 

 

 

 

 

"No Sir I'm not questioning your judgement I  
just don't think"  
"Will my mind is made up. Duron won't listen to youonly  
I have the authority to compel him. Beverly will accompany me  
to add her weight as CMO."  
"But Sirat least have a sub-dermal translator inserted."  
The Captain shook his head decisively.  
"No Will it's just not necessary and time is of the essence."  
Jean-Luc sighed and grabbed Will's shoulder.  
"Number Onepleasejust acquiesce."  
Will straightened and tucked in his chin.  
"As you wish Sir but I still don't like it."  
The Captain nodded and called Beverly.  
"Picard to Crusher."  
"Crusher here."  
"Are you ready for me?"  
"Yes Captain come down."  
He turned to Will and tugged down on his uniform, a gesture not  
necessary with the new garments, but one Will found somehow reassuring.  
'You have the ship Number One."  
"Aye Sirgood luck."  
Jean-Luc smiled and nodded before leaving the Bridge.

 

 

 

 

In all it took Beverly two hours to transform Jean-Luc  
into a Burran. Her prosthetics already in place, Jean-Luc found  
it hard not to stare at her as she worked. Eventually she stepped  
back and nodded in satisfaction. Handing him the container with  
the contact lenses, she waited as he inserted them. He blinked  
a few times then smiled at his friend. She left him briefly and  
returned with a hand mirror.  
He held it up and grimaced, running his fingers through the long  
purple hair that cascaded down his back.  
"I never did care for long hair on Human men."  
"Jealous?"  
"Probably."  
The two friends shared a companionable laugh before Jean-Luc brought  
them back to their mission.  
Has Stores replicated the clothing?"  
Beverly nodded, gesturing with her thumb.  
"Yep, they're in my office. We decided farmer's garb would  
be bestnon aligned and peaceful."  
"Good. Well we'd best get changed, we have a shuttle to catch."  
They went to separate cubicles and changed into their native clothing.  
They re-emerged smiling ruefully.  
Beverly's sense of humour came to the fore.  
"Well it could've been worse"  
Jean-Luc stared down at himself. His tunic of soft brown cloth  
was all right, but the ballooning pants did nothing for his trim  
form.  
"I look a littlelost in these."  
"At least the boots are sturdy.  
Beverly stamped her feet and nodded as her feet spread the pliable  
leather.  
Jean-Luc sighed and gestured to the purple haired Doctor.  
"Come on, let's go."

 

 

 

They garnered some stares as they walked through the  
ship, arriving at the Shuttle Bay to find Will and Deanna Troi,  
the ship's Counsellor, waiting for them.  
"Sir! You look"  
"Don't Will. Let's just put it down to experience. Doctor?"  
"Ready Jean-Luc."  
They entered the shuttlecraft and soon they were headed for the  
planet. Consulting the computer, they found that a group of heavily  
armed local inhabitants was in the forest logging and it was decided  
to put the craft down on a small secluded lake. They would be  
able to sink the airtight ship, thus keeping it safe from prying  
eyes. Jean-Luc made sure he had the remote control before they  
left. They stepped from the ship onto the bank of the lake. Jean-Luc  
then remotely piloted the craft out into deeper water, then sank  
it. Noting the exact location on his tricorder, they struck out  
for the blind wary of the gunshots they could hear in the distance.

 

 

 

 

 

In all it took them three hours to reach the blind.  
They had to wait almost half and hour, crouched in a hollowed  
out tree as armed fighters patrolled the bush. They nearly walked  
head long into a party of fighters, cooking over an open fire.  
Going around them had taken precious time.  
They reached the blind and inputted the code, but it didn't work.  
Jean-Luc grunted with annoyance and dug in his pocket for an instrument.  
"I thought he might do this. He's changed the code."  
The Captain attached the device and waited as it permutated a  
series of numbers. There was a decisive click as the new code  
was breached.  
They entered cautiously, their eyes slowly adjusting to the dim  
lighting.  
"Stay where you are!"  
The quiet voice was determined. Jean-Luc turned to its source.  
"Professor Duron?"  
He stepped out of the shadows and came fully into view. He was  
brandishing a Starfleet phaser. Jean-Luc held up his hands in  
a gesture of peace.  
"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard from the Enterprise. Professor  
there's no need for weapons. We have come"  
"I don't care who you are or why you've come! I want you  
to leaveNOW!"  
Beverly noted his grey pallor and the sweat running freely down  
his face.  
"Professor you're sick I'm Doctor Crusher and we've identified  
a parasite that"  
"Shut up! I'm not interested in your meaningless drivel!  
Go away!"  
His voice screeched and Jean-Luc took a step towards him.  
"Professor"  
The glow of the phaser momentarily blinded Beverly. She whirled  
around to see Jean-Luc hurled backwards and pinned against the  
wall by the power of the beam. It ceased and he fell to the floor  
and lay in a crumpled heap.  
"NO!"  
She raced to him and felt for his carotid pulse. It was erratic.  
She turned on their assailant.  
"Why the hell did you do that for? He wasn't going to hurt  
you."  
"Shut up! Gather all your equipment and put it on the floor."  
He pointed the phaser at Beverly, his eyes wild and staring. She  
retrieved the tricorder, the remote and their comm. Badges and  
put them on the floor. She kept the code breaker hidden, hoping  
he wouldn't search them. He altered the setting on the phaser  
and fired at the instruments, vaporising them.  
Jean-Luc groaned and tried to lift his hand to his chest.  
"Lie still Jean-Luc, the effect will pass."  
He groaned again and spat out some blood. Beverly noted this and  
gently cupped his chin.  
"Let me seeyou must've bitten your tongue."  
He sluggishly opened his mouth, showing a badly gouged muscle.  
"Yep."  
With nothing to treat it with, she rubbed his shoulder as he slowly  
recovered from the blast. Some minutes passed before he could  
sit up. He took a large breath and opened his eyes for the first  
time since he was hit.  
Duron was leaning against the wall, still pointing the phaser  
at them. His trembling hand wavered as he spoke.  
"I want you to leavenow."  
Beverly shook her head in disgust.  
"The Captain can't travel. It will take hours for the effect  
of"  
"I told you to shut up! I don't care about your Captainjust  
get out!"  
Jean-Luc sought Beverly's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
"I'm all right Beverly. Help me up."  
With the Doctor's help, Jean-Luc got to his feet, his legs quaking  
with the effort.  
"That's itnow get out."  
Beverly ran concerned eyes over her best friend and placed her  
shoulder under his arm. Together they made their way to the door.  
Turning her head, she tried one last time to reason with the agitated  
man.  
"Duron you don't have to do this"  
He screamed, spittle wetting his chin.  
"GET OUT!"  
The two officers staggered out of the blind, the door hissing  
shut behind them. Beverly hefted Jean-Luc and dipped her head  
to look at his grey sweating face.  
"Can you walk?"  
He nodded taking a painful breath. Ordering his legs on line he  
took one step at a time, gradually gaining his equilibrium.  
They walked slowly for half a kilometre when Beverly stopped them  
by a large tree.  
"Come on we can rest here."  
Jean-Luc sat heavily and took a look around him.  
"Is that a road over there?"  
"Yes. We can't go back the way we cameyou wouldn't  
make it and I can't carry you. I thought we could travel by road  
for most of the time."  
Jean-Luc thought about that and asked what was on his mind.  
"What about the checkpoints? We don't have any documents"  
"I know. We'll have to think of something."  
The Captain shifted his weight and shook his head.  
"It won't work Beverly. As soon as someone sees you helping  
methey're bound to ask questions and without our comm. badges,  
we've got no universal translator."  
"Well what do you think we should do?"  
He frowned, still looking at the road.  
"Perhaps we should follow the road from this distance and  
seize on whatever chances present themselves. We keep out of sight  
and see what happens."  
Beverly thought for a while, eventually agreeing with her commanding  
officer.  
"Ok, I can go with that. We've got about eleven kilometres  
to cover before we cut off towards the lake. How are you feeling  
now?"  
He took a large breath and winced.  
"BetterI think my strength is returning."  
"All right then on your feet."  
He slowly stood and spent several moments bent over, his hands  
on his thighs. When he felt able he nodded to his companion and  
they set off once again.

 

 

 

 

Together, with Beverly's help, they travelled a couple  
of kilometres before seeing a building of sorts through the trees.  
Around the out buildings were wagons, drawn by large docile beasts,  
similar to an Earth ox. They quietly approached the carts, pleased  
when the animals paid them no heed. One dray was filled with hay  
like material and Beverly saw the gleam in Jean-Luc's eye.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"We could secrete ourselves in that and get through the checkpoints.  
Let's just hope it's going our way."  
Smiling, they neared the wagon and could smell the sweet aroma  
of freshly cut fodder.  
Beverly offered her hand as she said,  
"You first."  
Jean-Luc hoisted himself up onto the pile of hay and turned to  
help Beverly. Once they were both secured, they buried themselves  
deeply in the warm silage and settled down to wait. Fortunately,  
within the hour, the driver came out and climbed up onto the front  
seat. Calling to his animals in his native tongue, the wagon slowly  
turned and rumbled down the road, heading in the right direction.

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc was dozing. In the warmth of their hiding  
place, his recent injury robbed him of his usual stamina and with  
the lulling movement of the wagon, combined with the warm hay,  
he slipped into sleep without acknowledgement. Beverly checked  
on him frequently and, on discovering his somnolent condition,  
decided to let him sleep. A phaser strike such as he'd suffered  
had lingering side effects, most of which were debilitating, but  
worried her most was his artificial heart. It had taken the brunt  
of the blast and she feared its malfunction. Every so often she  
would gently take his wrist to check his pulse. Although slightly  
erratic, it continued on and she was mollified.  
She watched him sleep. Even through the prosthetics on his face  
she noted how the lines of worry and care evened out as he relaxed.  
Gone were the stern lines around his mouth and the creases between  
his eyebrows. She reflected on their association and on the relationship  
she still denied them.  
"Why am I scared? He would never hurt me."  
She was still pondering this when her own eyes began to droop  
and she slipped into sleep.

 

 

 

It was the groaning of the dray that woke her. They had  
come to a stop and the wagon was settling. Gruff voices could  
be heard as she made out at least five people.  
Her hand crept across Jean-Luc's mouth bringing him instantly  
awake, his eyes wide and questioning. Mouthing 'checkpoint' to  
him, he lay still, listening.  
Suddenly a spike of sharpened metal sliced through the hay. The  
pike was roughly inserted randomly and all the two friends could  
do was keep still and silent.  
The weapon abruptly burst through, grazing Beverly's cheek. She  
quickly raised her hand to stem the bleeding when the pike was  
rammed down again this time straight through Jean-Luc's stomach.  
Beverly clearly heard the point hit the boards beneath him as  
he jack-knifed in agony. The spike was roughly withdrawn and plunged  
again, spearing him through the foot and hyper-extending his ankle.  
He twisted in silent torment, his hand to his mouth, blood appearing  
around his lips.  
Then it was over. The voices grew friendly and the wagon began  
to move. Beverly was desperate. Jean-Luc was bleeding heavily  
from his stomach wound and was in agony.  
While he lay on his side, she pulled up his clothes to see the  
exit wound. It was bleeding freely but thankfully had missed his  
spine. She rolled him from his side and made him uncurl. Pulling  
up his tunic and shirt, she beheld a neat puncture wound approximately  
two point five centimetres across just to the right and above  
his navel.  
His foot she could do nothing about. Still encased in the boot,  
she decided to treat his stomach wound first.  
Whispering close to his ear, she said,  
"Jean-Luc we have to get out of this wagon. I'm going to  
move down and undo the tailgate. When the time comes we'll have  
to drop onto the road. Do you think you can do it?"  
He released his bloodied hand and nodded, his eyes screwed shut.  
Beverly scuttled down the dray and soon had the tailgate undone.  
She made her way back to Jean-Luc and helped him to shimmy the  
length of the cart. With their legs dangling out of the hay, Beverly  
gripped his hand and jumped, pulling him with her.  
They struck the road and rolled. Beverly got to her feet and dragged  
Jean-Luc up into a crouching stance.  
"We have to get off the road! Just hang on a little longerthere's  
some trees nearby."  
Half carrying him, Beverly crabbed her way off the road and into  
the shelter of the shrubs. The wagon proceeded down the road,  
the driver unaware.

 

 

Once concealed by the foliage, Beverly lowered Jean-Luc  
to the ground and watched dismayed as he curled onto his side,  
groaning. She took her tunic off and managed to tear some strips  
from the bottom hem. Making two wads, she placed them over the  
wounds and wrapped another strip around his middle, stemming the  
flow of blood. She moved to his foot, only to be halted by his  
roughened voice.  
"Leave it. There's nothing you can do for it and the boot  
will support it."  
"Jean-Luc I have to get help."  
He shook his head.  
"The only place you can go is back to the blind. Duron has  
radio equipmentyou could contact the Enterpriseget  
help."  
"But what about you? I can't just leave you here."  
"Find somewhere to hide me and come back when you've contacted  
the ship."  
"What about Duron?"  
"You'll have to deal with himsomehow. Do we still have  
the code breaker?"  
Beverly gently patted his pocket, locating the device.  
"Yes."  
"Good. Leave me now and find somewhere for me to hide."  
"But"  
"Go Beverly for God's sakego!"  
She stood and looked doubtfully down at her friend. She looked  
around her seeing only open land, dotted here and there with trees  
and shrubs, nothing substantial enough to hide Jean-Luc. She noted  
the trees thickened somewhat in a twisting line some three hundred  
metres away and guessed a watercourse wound it's way along the  
tree line.  
"Ok Jean-Luc I think I've found something. We have to cover  
about three hundred metres. Do you think you can do it?"  
He opened his eyes and squinted up at his companion.  
"Only one way to find out."  
Beverly squatted and helped him to his feet. Keeping his injured  
foot in the air, he bent double in pain as they struck out.  
It took a long time. All Jean-Luc could do was hop and pause as  
the pain surged then abated. They rested often and had to duck  
behind the sparse shrubs as traffic moved slowly along the road.  
Eventually they made it to the tree line. Moving amongst the towering  
timbers, Beverly heard the rushing of water.  
"Hang on Jean-Luc we're nearly there. I'm sure we can find  
somewhere to hide you here."  
By now, sweating profusely and gasping for breath, all he could  
do was nod. His grip on Beverly was weakening and he began to  
slide to the ground.  
She tightened her grip and scrabbled towards the bank almost sobbing  
with relief as she saw what she needed.  
During a previous flood, the river had swept around the bend,  
carving and gouging from the bank and exposing tree roots and  
boulders. There, where a large rock had come away, was a small  
cave the roof of which was the root system of a huge old tree.  
"Ok Jean-Luc I've found somewhere but we have to climb downnot  
farjust a few metres."  
He didn't respond, but started to move forward. Together they  
negotiated the rocks and detritus and soon Beverly was easing  
Jean-Luc down onto the ground.  
He was ashen and gasping for breath. Beverly was shocked at the  
amount of blood he'd lost. Re-applying the bandage, she left him  
long enough to wet a strip of cloth in the river then wipe his  
sweating face.  
When he'd recovered somewhat he took Beverly's hand and squeezed  
it weakly.  
"Jean-Luc I really don't think I should leave you"  
"You must my love. Go nowhurry"  
She took the code breaker and stepped out into the sunshine.  
She had gone several hundred metres when his words registered.  
"My love! He called me my love."  
She stopped and looked back at the trees.  
"I'll be back soonmy love."

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc found that if he kept very still, the pain  
became tolerable. The throbbing of his midriff was in synch with  
the throbbing of his foot but as long as he remained motionless,  
he could cope. Lying on his side, he opened his eyes and looked  
about his cave. Across the floor were twigs, sticks and leaves.  
He noticed one stick, larger and longer than the rest leaning  
against the wall and realised it had a fine wire attached to it.  
With horror he realised it was a fishing rod. Beverly had hidden  
him in someone's fishing spot. He raised his head and gasped as  
a wave of agony shot through his stomach. Abruptly he vomited,  
the contents of his stomach mixed with a large quantity of bright  
blood. He choked and spat clearing his mouth and throat as best  
he could. The effort of vomiting made the pain intensify and he  
sobbed as he lay helplessly on the ground. His slip into unconsciousness  
came unnoticed.

 

 

 

 

Beverly followed the road back the way they had  
come. When she noticed more people than usual, she realised she  
was nearing the checkpoint. Cutting back into the trees, she crept  
along stealthily going from tree to tree, keeping the road within  
sight. She was waiting by the trunk of a big tree when a hand  
gripped her around the mouth.  
The man holding her spoke gutturally in her ear but she didn't  
understand his words. His hands however made his intentions known.  
He mauled her breasts and made to rip her shirt off. Beverly turned  
around and lifted her hand and put it to his lips. Summoning her  
most seductive look, she ran her fingers down his chin and further,  
down his chest and stomach. He grinned evilly and licked his peeling  
lips, his hands falling to his sides.  
She dallied at the closure of his trousers, noting the straining  
bulge. She undid his pants and he lowered his head to watch. She  
reached up and wound her hands around his head and leaned in,  
feigning to kiss him. He closed his eyes and Beverly snapped his  
neck. He was dead before his body met the ground. She arranged  
the cadaver to look as if he was asleep against the tree and found  
his rifle nearby. She found an ammunition pack on the body and  
also took a knife from his belt. So armed she continued on her  
way.  
Having successfully negotiated the checkpoint, she followed the  
road for many kilometres eventually reaching the same point that  
she and Jean-Luc had found earlier that day. Striking off into  
the bush, she remembered her way and finally found the area of  
the blind. Picking up small stones, she threw them about her watching  
for the telltale shimmer of a hologram. When she found it, she  
rushed forward and located the entry computer. Using the code  
breaker, she gained access and crouched low, ready for Duron.  
Nothing happened. She spoke in a low voice.  
"Computer raise illumination to full."  
The lights came on fully and, still crouched, she looked around  
the room she was in. Ensuring she was alone, she cautiously entered  
the next room and saw a body lying against the viewport. She moved  
slowly to it and turned it over. It was Duron and he was dead.  
She stood and allowed a moment's sadness. Although clearly unhinged,  
the Federation had lost a brilliant mind. Raising her voice, she  
addressed the computer once again.  
"Computer, create uplink with ship in orbit."  
"Unable to comply."  
"Why?"  
"Local interference has made communication unstable."  
"Can you boost the signal?"  
"Negative."  
Beverly thought a moment then spoke again.  
"Computer did Professor Duron make a radio?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Considering the equipment he had to use, what would such  
a device look like?"  
"It would consist of a tricorder, attached to a metal aerial.  
There would be two wires connecting it to a small power cell."  
Beverly began her search eventually finding the gadget in Duron's  
private quarters. She carried it gingerly back into the main room  
and set it on the table.  
"Computer how do I activate the radio?"  
"Turn on the tricorder and, whilst turning the aerial, broadcast  
your message."  
She looked down at the device and sighed.  
"Well here goes. Enterprise this is Crusher. Do you read?"  
Nothing just static. She tried again.  
"Enterprise respond please. This is Crusher calling the Enterprise.  
Do you read me Enterprise?"  
Suddenly the device burst into life. A loud voice shouted an unintelligible  
message then abruptly stopped. Throwing caution to the wind, Beverly  
turned up the volume and again turned the aerial.  
"Enterprise! Can you hear me?"  
At last they responded. Weakly, and clouded with static, she received  
her reply.  
"This is the Enterprise. We read you faintly. Can you increase  
the gain?"  
"Nono Enterprise I can't. We need help! The Captain's  
been severely injured."  
"Understood. Wait."  
Beverly sat and lowered her head into her hands. Fortunately she  
didn't have to wait long.  
"Beverly? It's Will."  
"Will! Send help now!"  
"We can't. For a radius of one hundred and fifty-three kilometres  
from your position, there are native inhabitants on the ground.  
There seems to have been an escalation in the war. We can't land  
a shuttle anywhere near you."  
"Dammit Will, the Captain needs help."  
"I hear you, but the Prime Directive"  
"Bugger the Prime Directive Will. I had to leave the Captain  
in a cave kilometres away to get here. God knows how he's coping!  
We need help!"  
"I'm sorry Beverly but until we can land unobserved, we won't  
be coming."  
"Fuck! God damn you Will Riker!"  
"Beverly"  
His words were cut off by a rough voice. It sounded demanding  
and shouted several sentences. Beverly rubbed her face and discovered  
the sliced muscle of her cheek. While the voice kept up its tirade,  
Beverly found a med kit and a mirror. She carefully auto sutured  
the wound and used a medicated cloth to clean away the blood and  
serum. Flexing the muscle she was pleased with the result. The  
voice on the radio had fallen silent again so she called the Enterprise.  
"Will can you hear me?"  
"Yes Beverly."  
"I'm going to take a med kit and go back to Jean-Luc. I'll  
dismantle the radio and take it with me."  
"Understood. If there's any change we'll be right there.  
Good luck."  
Before dismantling the radio and placing it in a knapsack, she  
picked up a phaser and stuck it with the knife in the waistband  
of her pants. She wasn't going to be caught out again. Prime Directive  
be damned.

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc never heard the approaching footsteps.  
Still unconscious, he lay on his side, his breath rapid and weak,  
as was his pulse. A young boy, approximately ten years old climbed  
under the tree roots and stopped dead, his hand reaching for his  
fishing rod. His first instinct was to run and he did. He got  
two hundred metres away before reason hit him. His feet slowed  
and he trotted to a standstill. Turning slowly he retraced his  
steps and peeked through the roots, spying on the sleeping man  
in his cave. When the man didn't move, the boy became braver.  
With the energy of youth, he nimbly swung his lithe blue body  
under the roots and crouched down next to Jean-Luc. Hs nose wrinkled  
when he smelled the vomit and the red blood was a source of curiosity,  
his own being dark blue. Gathering his courage he reached forward  
and gently poked Jean-Luc's shoulder. He groaned and coughed,  
making him groan louder. The boy spoke. In his own language he  
said softly  
"What's the matter with you?"  
Jean-Luc's eyes cracked open and he stared uncomprehendingly at  
the boy.  
"What?"  
The lad shook his head and pointed at Jean-Luc's stomach.  
"You're injured. What happened to you?"  
Gritting his teeth, Jean-Luc raised himself up on his elbow and  
gasped at the wave of agony that shot through him. He waited it  
out then looked at the boy. Shaking his head, he touched his mouth.  
The boy stood and frowned then crouched down and patted Jean-Luc's  
shoulder.  
"I will get my father. He will know what to do."  
All Jean-Luc could do was shrug, shaking his head. The lad left  
and the exhausted Captain lowered his battered body down to the  
cave floor, wondering where Beverly was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Beverly left the blind dusk was falling. The  
thirty-eight hour day was drawing to a close and she debated staying  
the night at the blind. Her mind however soon furnished images  
of Jean-Luc and her feet took her forward even before she'd made  
a conscious decision. She knew the bush would thin out as she  
approached the road and she picked her way carefully in the gathering  
darkness. The first of the planet's three moons had already risen,  
shedding its pale pink light around her, giving her just enough  
light to see by.  
As she approached the road, she heard voices and smelled the smoke  
of campfires. She could vaguely make out ten people all armed.  
She doffed the knapsack and placed the phaser in it. She then  
hid the bundle in a tree. By now ravenously hungry and fully aware  
of how dangerous the native food was to humans, she nonetheless  
yearned for something to eat. Not knowing how long it would be  
until she was rescued, she made a decision to get something to  
eat. She hefted the rifle and made sure it was loaded. Moving  
closer to the camp, she took up a vigil near enough to watch their  
movements. For over two hours she watched, biding her time. Eventually  
one of the patrol moved away from his companions, carrying something  
that resembled meat. He moved close to Beverly in the darkness  
and fumbled with his pants as he ate, intending to relieve himself.  
She could hear the stream of urine hitting the ground as she stealthily  
approached him. She pressed the rifle into his back and hissed  
at him to be quiet. The stream stopped and he froze. He didn't  
understand her words but her intention was clear enough. She took  
the meat from him and made him lie face down on the ground. She  
then clouted the back of his head with the butt of the gun and  
took off at a crouching run. Half way to her tree, she stopped  
and tore into the meat. It was gamy and slimy but she stuffed  
mouthfuls down resisting the urge to gag. She heard shouting and  
was dismayed to hear new voices coming from the direction of her  
tree. She cast aside the meat residue and wiped her mouth on her  
sleeve. Breaking cover, she ran at a crouch, making for some shrubs  
off to her left. A shot rang out and the ground puffed at her  
feet. She swerved and jinked dodging two more haphazard shots.  
Fearing being surrounded, she straightened up and lengthened her  
stride. The bolo, when it struck her legs, brought her down in  
a breathless heap, spilling her rifle off into the night. She  
rolled onto her side desperately trying to untangle her feet.  
The barrel of a gun stilled her movements and a hand roughly dragged  
her to her feet. Seven people encircled her, each angrily shouting  
at her and gesturing into the darkness in the direction of their  
unconscious member. One man, bigger than the rest, came forward  
and pushed her causing her to fall to the ground. He bent over  
and shouted into her face.  
Beverly held up her hands and stood up. With great deliberation  
she touched her ears and mouth, trying to make them think she  
could neither speak nor hear.  
They quietened somewhat and grumbled amongst themselves for a  
while. The big man then grabbed Beverly by the arm and the entire  
group headed back to the fire.  
Once in the light of the fire, Beverly could see there were men  
and women in the group. All were armed. They pushed Beverly to  
the ground and a woman gave her a plate with some bread and meat  
on it. As they watched, she ate the meal, then gulped down a mug  
of brackish water. The assemblage, now numbering seventeen people  
split into three groups. Two groups headed out into the night  
in different directions, leaving five beings by the fire. The  
remaining few made preparations to bed down. Beverly was thrown  
a rough blanket and two women made room for her near the fire.  
It had been a very long day and Beverly was exhausted. She covered  
herself with the blanket and curled up, wondering how the hell  
she was going to escape. Sleep eventually claimed her.

 

 

 

 

The man grumbled as he followed his scampering son down  
to the river.  
"A strange maninjured with red bloodpreposterous!"  
He grunted as he negotiated the rocks leading down to the cave.  
He hadn't wanted to come. The crops needed harvesting and the  
local militia had already taken his eldest son.  
He was muttering to himself  
"I've got far better things to do with my time than"  
He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Jean-Luc on the cave floor.  
Going down on one knee, he felt the Captain's brow and frowned.  
Turning to his young son he said,  
"He's hot."  
The soft voice registered in Jean-Luc's mind and he opened his  
eyes. The man raised his bushy purple eyebrows and gruffly muttered,  
"So you're awake?"  
Jean-Luc closed his eyes and moaned piteously. The lad crouched  
down next to his father and offered his opinion.  
"Maybe he's from the south. They say they speak differently  
there. Perhaps he's been shot by one of our militia."  
The man gently lifted Jean-Luc's clothes and bandage and grunted  
when he saw the wound.  
"That's no gunshot wound. Look at the bruising."  
"Father why is his blood red?"  
The man shook his head.  
"I don't know but he's badly injured and we should help him.  
Come on give me a hand, I'm going to take him back to the house."  
The boy straightened, his eyes wide.  
"What will Mother say?"  
The man sighed.  
"Quite a bit, most probably."  
Together the man and the boy carried Jean-Luc out of the cave  
and struck out on the well-worn path to their home. When they  
were about two hundred metres from their destination, the lad  
ran ahead calling for his mother. A small woman appeared, wiping  
her hands on a cloth. With her long hair braided down her back,  
she ran out into the yard and put her hand up to shield her eyes  
from the lowering suns.  
The man, by this time puffing under his burden, slowly made his  
way into the yard and staggered past his wife and entered his  
home. She bustled in behind him, her words pouring out.  
"Who is that? What is he doing here? Where did you find him?  
What is wrong with him?"  
The man gently lowered Jean-Luc onto his eldest son's bed and  
straightened up, his hands on his lower back.  
"Hush woman! Get some clean bandages, some hot water and  
that salve we use on the oxen."  
The woman's mouth snapped shut and she harrumphed at her husband.  
She did, however, move to do his bidding. With great care, the  
man undressed Jean-Luc, hissing with worry when he discovered  
his injured foot. His wife joined him and they set about cleaning  
the, by now, infected wounds.  
Jean-Luc lay quiescently watching but making no acknowledgement  
of their actions. Too sick to care, he let them treat him, all  
the while panting and sweating.  
The man, having finished dressing Jean-Luc's wounds, turned to  
his wife.  
"Ellit get me a mug of water. I want to see if he can drink."  
The woman left and soon returned bearing an earthen mug. She gave  
it to her husband as she watched the distressed man.  
"Gods Quentod he's sick. Did you feel the heat from his skin?"  
"I felt it."  
"And what about his blood. It's red!"  
"I saw it."  
"We should tell the Colonel."  
"No! Not yet at least. I don't trust himhe wants to  
take the lad to join his brother and him only ten years old! No  
we wait."  
Quentod gently lifted Jean-Luc's head and offered the mug. Jean-Luc  
drank greedily, his thirst a raging one.  
"Ellit tie his hair back, it may help to cool him."  
While his wife performed that task, Quentod called for his son.  
"Haius!"  
The boy wasn't far away having hung around to watch his parents.  
"Yes Father."  
"Tell me more lad. What did he say?"  
"I didn't understand his words Father. He touched his mouth  
with his hand and shook his head."  
"And there was nobody elsejust the man?"  
"Yes Father."  
"Did he"  
Ellit's panicked voice rang out.  
"Quentod! Come quickly!"  
The man rushed into Jean-Luc's room to find his wife supporting  
the Captain as he vomited. The recently drunk water and a quantity  
of blood was splattering onto the floor.  
"Haius go get a bucket and some rags.  
"Here Ellit, let me take him."  
Quentod replaced his wife and held Jean-Luc until the spasms stopped.  
Out of breath and moaning, the Captain was gently lowered to his  
pillow, Quentod cleaning his mouth with a damp cloth. His wife  
and son came in and together cleaned up the mess. Quentod stood  
and looked down at the suffering man.  
"He obviously has damaged his internal organs. If he can't  
drink he will get sicker. We must cover him with wet cloths, maybe  
he can ingest fluid that way."  
Ellit soon returned with a bucket full of water and some clean  
cloths. They saturated the fabric and laid them along the length  
of Jean-Luc's body. He started to shiver, despite his elevated  
temperature and a blanket was draped over him. When they were  
finished, Quentod turned to his wife.  
"Well I have to get back to the harvesting. Can you and Haius  
care for him?"  
Ellit looked lovingly at her young son, ruffling his luxuriant  
hair.  
"I'm sure it's a duty Haius would undertake with careful  
attention."  
"Very well. Call me if you need me."  
Quentod left and Ellit sat her son at Jean-Luc's side.  
"I'll be in the kitchen. If you need help, just call me."  
The boy nodded sternly, thoroughly immersed in his role as care  
giver.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc drifted in and out of sleep. As  
the shadows crept up the wall and night fell, he tried to gain  
a perspective on his surroundings. Turning his head slightly,  
he saw the boy from the cave, watching him intently.  
Summoning his voice he said brokenly  
"Where am I?"  
The boy jumped and called out.  
"Mother!"  
A woman appeared and hurried over to him.  
"What is it?"  
"He spoke to me."  
"What did he say?"  
Haius shrugged his thin shoulders.  
"I don't know."  
Jean-Luc looked up at the woman and repeated his question.  
"Where am I?"  
Ellit looked at Jean-Luc, then at her son, then back at Jean-Luc.  
She touched her breast and said "Ellit." Then gently  
touched Jean-Luc's chest, her eyebrows raised.  
The Captain understood. In his deep roughened voice he said,  
"Jean-Luc."  
The woman smiled and repeated his words.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
He nodded and frowned as he struggled to breathe. Raising one  
arm, he held his hand to his chest, feeling a deep ache inside.  
His fingers found his carotid artery and he felt the erratic pulse,  
indicating a defective heart. Concentrating, he realised his lungs  
were congested and tried an experimental cough. Immediately the  
stab of agony washed over him. He groaned and turned onto his  
side, gasping.  
Ellit grasped his shoulder and wiped his brow with a damp cloth.  
When the pain settled, he opened his eyes and smiled at his benefactor.  
She looked at her son and touched his head.  
"Haius."  
Jean-Luc looked at the boy and smiled.  
"Hello Haius."  
On hearing his name, the lad's face split into a grin and he touched  
the Captain's shoulder.  
"Jean-Luc."  
He nodded and Haius sighed with happiness. Contact had been made.  
Ellit left them to return to the kitchen. Haius watched over Jean-Luc  
for a further hour as the Captain dozed. Upon wakening, he raised  
his hands and rubbed his eyes, dislodging one of the contact lenses.  
It lifted, exposing the white sclera and the hazel iris.  
Haius gasped and stepped back from his chair, knocking it over.  
His mother's voice drifted in from the other room.  
"Are you all right in there?"  
Not taking his eyes from the Captain, Haius gulped and made a  
quick decision. He replied,  
"Yes Mother."  
Jean-Luc realised what had happened and hurriedly replaced the  
lens. He looked concernedly at Haius and reached for his hand.  
The boy was hesitant but allowed the contact.  
"You must not be frightened."  
Haius shook his head and pointed at Jean-Luc's eyes. In a small  
voice he said,  
"What are you?"  
Jean-Luc knew instinctively what was being asked. He sighed and  
momentarily closed his eyes. Summoning his most gentle voice,  
Jean-Luc implored,  
"You must not fear meI will not harm you."  
The lad heard the sincerity in Jean-Luc's voice and began to relax.  
Nodding he said,  
"I won't tell anybodyit will be our secret."  
Jean-Luc felt a bond of sorts was being formed. He smiled at Haius  
and gently squeezed his small hand. Gesturing to the other room,  
Jean-Luc put his finger to his lips.  
Haius giggled and nodded, winking at the Captain. Relieved that  
he wasn't going to be exposed, Jean-Luc let his body sag and wondered  
how the hell he was going to get out of his situation.

 

 

 

 

Beverly dozed. The nights were cold on Burras II and  
the thin blanket did little to ward off the chill. As the long  
night crept on, Beverly woke and lay quietly, watching the camp  
as groups came and went. That the others deemed her to be a low  
threat was a boon to her. She stood and wrapped the blanket about  
her willowy form, moving closer to the fire. She watched surreptitiously,  
noting that nobody seemed to be paying her any attention. Turning  
from the fire, she faced the darkness, the light of the moons  
feeble. With a boldness she didn't feel, she walked towards the  
darkness, only to be stopped. The rough hand turned her around  
and an unmistakable question was asked.  
"Where are you going?"  
Beverly didn't need to speak Burran to know what he meant. She  
put one hand between her legs and grimaced. Her captor grunted  
and let her go, pointing into the night. Beverly started off in  
that direction, but as the darkness swallowed her, she veered  
to her right. When no one challenged her, she quickened her pace.  
She knew she had little time. At a trot, she made her way towards  
her tree. She met no one else so she increased her step, eventually  
running flat out. She reached the tree and, panting, felt in the  
bole for the knapsack. Almost shouting with relief, her hand closed  
on the stout fabric. She wrenched it free and took off again,  
angling away from the camp, but keeping the road within her periphery.  
She ran until she couldn't run any more. In a group of trees she  
collapsed to the ground and waited until she'd regained her breath.  
She opened the rucksack and took out the radio. By the light of  
the activated tricorder, she assembled the device and spoke softly  
to it.  
"Enterprise this is Crusher. Respond please."  
The reply came faintly.  
"Enterprise here."  
"I am"  
Her broadcast was shattered by a snarling voice.  
The Enterprise cut in.  
"Doctor Crusher the inhabitants have detected your transmission.  
They want you to stop."  
"Damn them! I'm on my way to collect Captain Picardthere's  
ground forces everywhereI have to be careful. I'll contact  
you again in three hours."  
"Doctor this is Data. It is likely the inhabitants will be  
able to pinpoint your broadcasts. Keep moving and do not stay  
near where you send from."  
"Understood Data, thank you. Crusher out."  
She deactivated the unit, dismantled it and stored it in the bag.  
She stood with her burden and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.  
She could just see the pinpricks of light that designated the  
buildings where she and Jean-Luc had hitched the ride in the wagon.  
Angling towards the lights she moved through the trees, her ears  
hyperaware. As she neared the outbuildings she could make out  
several people standing in the soft light cast through the windows.  
They were drinking.  
"It's a tavern."  
She warily circumvented the sheds, avoiding the main structure  
and keeping in the darkness. Having successfully negotiated the  
pub, she picked up the road again and trotted on.  
"I'm coming Jean-Luc, hold on."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Haius sat beside the Captain, a frown  
upon his blue face. He gestured with the utensil.  
"You must eat. Mother says that you will get even more sick  
if you don't eat something."  
Jean-Luc looked at the morsel and grimaced. He felt nauseous;  
the last thing he wanted was food. What he craved was water, but  
was reluctant to go through the vomiting again.  
Again Haius proffered the fork.  
"Just chew it, at least you'll be getting the goodness."  
As he said this, he pantomimed chewing, then spitting. Jean-Luc  
understood and took the fork from his hand, popping the bit of  
meat and a few vegetables into his mouth. He chewed until the  
food was nothing but a paste in his mouth then spat the remains  
into a bucket. Haius grinned and offered another forkful, but  
Jean-Luc's thirst was made worse by his chewing. He motioned drinking  
and the lad quickly brought him a mug of water. Jean-Luc raised  
the mug and slowly sipped, cautious of the consequences. When  
nothing happened, he sipped some more them lay down panting. When  
he'd regained his breath, he reached for the boy's hand and, with  
a huge effort, raised himself to a sitting position.  
He gasped and held his stomach as the waves of pain washed over  
him. Haius wiped his sweating brow and held tightly to his hand.  
Having found his balance, Jean-Luc opened his eyes and let go  
of Haius' hand. Using his own hands, the Captain tried to make  
himself understood.  
"I need a crutch, something to support me."  
Haius watched intently, trying to guess what the man wanted. As  
Jean-Luc's gestures continued, Haius suddenly understood. He stood  
from his chair shaking his head.  
"Noyou are too sick. You must stay in bed."  
Jean-Luc reached for the boy's hand, imploring him.  
"Please Haius I need your help."  
Haius frowned, caught between wanting to help his new friend and  
abiding by his parent's concerns. Jean-Luc guessed the problem  
and sought to nullify it. Again using his hands, he said,  
"I need to walkjust around here, not outside"  
The lad understood but was still reluctant to acquiesce. He walked  
slowly around the room, lost in deep thought. Jean-Luc watched  
him, his germ of a plan dependent on the boy.  
"Haius"  
The lad turned and went to the Captain.  
"Please."  
Haius was swayed by the earnest look on the man's face. It was  
a face he could trust. Nodding he pointed to the kitchen and put  
his finger to his lips. He then went to the window and quietly  
raised the pane. When he was sure his mother hadn't heard him,  
he slipped outside and disappeared. Jean-Luc rested his head on  
the wall and sighed. All he could do now was wait.

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly was nearing the point where she would have  
to veer off into the open paddocks to find the river. She crept  
along, the immediate vicinity hosting several groups of armed  
militia. She came to a rocky outcrop and saw that a path wended  
through the rocks. She wanted to take it; the idea of traversing  
the rocks in the dark was not something she wanted to contemplate.  
She worked her way closer and saw that the path was guarded by  
two men. They stood close together in deep conversation. She eased  
the backpack from her shoulder and reached inside, her fingers  
closing on the phaser. She removed it and set it to wide stun.  
Aiming it, she muttered,  
"Forgive me Jean-Luc."  
And fired.  
The bodies fell silently to the ground and Beverly waited to see  
if the discharge had caused any interest. Nothing happened after  
a few minutes, so she ventured forward and stepped past the unconscious  
men. Hurrying now, she flew along the path and was relieved when  
it opened out onto the plain she knew to be the one she wanted.  
Leaving the outcrop, she descended carefully and struck out for  
what she soughtthe river.  
Voices made her stop and she pressed herself against a tree. Four  
people passed within a couple of metres and she held her breath,  
sure that they must be able to hear her pounding heart.  
Tree by tree, she worked her way towards the river, eventually  
hearing its rush and sighing with relief. Her comfort vanished  
however when she spotted a group of soldiers making their way  
down the banks. She sidled over to a large boulder and hazarded  
a look around its edges. Down on the river, on a large sand bank  
at least fifteen men and women gathered around a fire. They had  
a radio and, as Beverly watched, one of the women picked up the  
transceiver and spoke into it. The people around her hushed as  
the crackly reply came in. Moving off it twos, they broke up and  
spread out. Beverly quickly moved back into the trees and made  
her way downstream.  
She'd travelled about eight hundred metres when she recognised  
some rock formations. Seeing in the dim light, she picked out  
the huge tree and made for it, resisting the urge to call out  
to Jean-Luc. She reached the roots and swung herself into the  
grotto only to freeze. It was empty.  
She dropped to her knees and felt around the floor with her hands.  
Frustrated, she dropped the backpack and removed the tricorder.  
Using its light, she scanned the area and reaffirmed she was alone.  
"Where the hell are you?"  
She quickly assembled the radio and called the ship.  
"Enterprise, this is Crusher."  
"Enterprise here."  
"I have reached the place where I left the Captain and he's  
gone."  
"Beverly it's Will. What do you mean gone?"  
"Dammit Will he's not here!"  
"Did he leave anythingany clue?"  
"No! He's just"  
The radio suddenly blared a rough voice. Quickly Beverly lowered  
the volume and waited until it stopped.  
"Enterprise?"  
"Yes Beverly. That transmission was from a point two kilometres  
east of your location. The operator demanded to know who you were  
and to stop broadcasting."  
"Understood. I'll stay here 'til morning and look for Captain  
Picard then. Crusher out."  
She packed away the power cell and aerial but left the tricorder  
out. Setting the motion detector and leaving it at the entrance,  
she shuffled into the back of the cave and snuggled into her blanket.  
She had many hours to wait for the dawn.  
Her exertions caused her to fall into a restless sleep. She remained  
undisturbed until dawn, the creeping light wakening her. Thirsty,  
she crept down to the flowing water and drank her fill, then washed  
her face. Hunger made itself known, her stomach rumbling. Ignoring  
it, she climbed back up to the cave and took up the tricorder.  
Re-inputting the parameters, she scanned the immediate area, the  
instrument locating small quantities of Jean-Luc's blood. Beverly  
picked up the knapsack and followed the trail, eventually finding  
herself on a faint track leading away from the river.

 

 

 

 

She had gone only a few hundred metres  
when gunfire suddenly rang out. She was passing between stands  
of towering trees that grew on rising ground creating a small  
valley. From both sides, shots whizzed by, one clipping her upper  
arm. Gasping in pain, she ran full tilt, heading for a rocky outcrop  
at the end of the valley. The ground puffed with rising dust as  
shots missed. It seemed both sides were aiming at her, until she  
fell to the ground. Shucking off the backpack, Beverly rolled  
onto her back and lay panting as the shots continued to whiz by  
above her. Having ascertained they were not targeting her, she  
turned onto her belly and wriggled to the safety of the rocks,  
then got to her feet and took off in a crouching run, only stopping  
when she was far away from the firing.  
Groaning Beverly stopped and sat inspecting her arm. The bullet  
had passed clean through the muscle the blood flowing unimpeded.  
She fumbled with the torn hem of her tunic and tore off a strip,  
bandaging her arm as best she could. The firing continued sporadically  
in the distance as she got to her feet and started again down  
the faint path. The tricorder still registered traces of the Captain's  
blood and she followed it intently. Her eyes were down, concentrating  
on the instrument, when her feet took her into a field of a wheat-like  
plant. She stopped and looked up, seeing a farmhouse in the distance.  
"Wellare you there?"  
Stooping, she eased the backpack down and put away the tricorder.  
With her good arm, she brushed the dust and twigs from her clothes  
and ran her fingers through her long purple hair. She hoisted  
the backpack onto her good shoulder and took a big breath.  
"Ok, here goes."  
She stepped into the thigh-high grasses and watched in fascination  
as the plants waved with the wind as she walked. She had covered  
half the distance to the house when she saw a figure emerge to  
throw some water from a bucket. The figure put the bucket down  
and stretched. Turning to re-enter the house, the figure stopped  
and half turned towards Beverly. She watched as the figure raised  
a hand against the suns and felt self conscious as she was observed.  
As Beverly got closer she could see that the other person was  
a woman, the colour of her clothing denoting her as such. Beverly  
lifted her good hand and waved. No gesture was returned. When  
Beverly was about five metres away the being spoke.  
Beverly stopped and shook her head. Lifting her good hand, she  
touched her mouth and ear again shaking her head. The woman slowly  
walked to the door, reached inside and hefted an axe. She spoke  
again.  
Haius, hearing his mother's warning tone, came to the door.  
"What is it Mother?"  
"A stranger. Stay inside."  
He moved away from the door and peeked out of the window. The  
first thing he noticed was the red blood on the bandaged arm.  
"Mother! She is like the manlike Jean-Luc."  
"What?"  
"Look at her arm. She is injured and her blood is red."  
Ellit's orange eyes flicked to Beverly's arm and back to her eyes.  
"I asked youwhat do you want?"  
Beverly shook her head and rubbed her stomach. She then mimed  
eating and drinking.  
"Mother"  
"Hush Haius!"  
Ellit turned to admonish her son and gasped in fright when she  
saw Jean-Luc leaning against the doorframe of his room, a sheet  
tied around his waist, supporting himself with the crutch Haius  
had procured. He'd dragged himself out of bed when he heard the  
commotion. He wiped at the sweat running down his face and gestured  
to Haius.  
"What is it Lad?"  
Haius pointed out the window and Jean-Luc lowered his head to  
see.  
"Beverly!"  
He staggered over to Ellit and took her arm.  
"It's Beverlymy friend."  
He pointed at the Doctor.  
"Beverly."  
Ellit looked at Jean-Luc then at Beverly. She lowered the axe  
and stepped back. The Captain gathered his breath and called out  
as loudly as he could.  
"Beverly it's me. Come in."  
The Doctor stepped forward tentatively, gaining confidence when  
no one challenged her. She made it to the door and looked in to  
see her best friend being supported by a woman and a young boy.  
She watched as they made him sit on a chair, the boy encouraging  
him to take small sips of water.  
When he'd regained his breath, he smiled up at the woman.  
He pointed to her and looked at Beverly.  
"Ellit."  
Beverly smiled and repeated him.  
"Ellit. Hello Ellit."  
The woman gave a quick smile then frowned as Jean-Luc coughed  
painfully. Beverly was by his side in an instant.  
"He must lie down."  
She gestured with her hand and Ellit nodded.  
"Haius help me get him back into bed."  
With their help, Jean-Luc got to his feet and hobbled back to  
his room. He sat on the bed and groaned as he swivelled and brought  
his feet up. Not wanting to lie flat, he sat up panting.  
Ellit cast a look at Beverly and spoke to her son.  
"I will get some food and drink for the woman. You watch  
them."  
"Yes Mother."  
Beverly became aware of a shadow. She glanced to her side to see  
the boy watching her every move. When she turned her attention  
back to the Captain, she found him eyeing her. He raised a shaking  
hand and patted the lad's shoulder.  
"Beverly, this is Haius."  
She turned to the boy and smiled.  
"Hello Haius, I'm Beverly."  
A shy smile emerged. The youngster gently touched her arm and  
whispered,  
"Beverly."  
Jean-Luc's voice was roughening.  
"What happened to your arm?"  
"I got shotcaught in a crossfire."  
"Did they follow you?"  
"Nup, they weren't after me. My injury was more bad luck  
than anything else. Jean-Luc I have a radio and I can contact  
the Enterprise."  
"Are they coming?"  
"They can't. Too many people in the vicinity. Part of the  
radio is a tricorder. I want to scan you."  
"Not now. Wait until tonight, I don't want to pollute these  
people Beverlythey've been exceedingly kind to me."  
"Haius."  
The boy jumped to his feet when his mother called. He'd been fascinated  
watching the officers talk. Never before had he heard such a language.  
Ellit came into the room with a tray. She placed it on the bed,  
then took her son by the shoulder and spoke to him.  
"I want you to go and get your father. He's down at the bottom  
paddock. Hurry now."  
"Yes Mother."  
She watched her son leave on his mission, then turned to her guests.  
"I have food and drink. You eat and I will get something  
to clean your wound."  
Her gestures were understood and after she left, Jean-Luc smiled  
as Beverly started to demolish the food.  
"Hungry Beverly?"  
She nodded, not pausing in her feast.  
"Mmm Hmm."  
Jean-Luc picked up a piece of fruit and chewed on it thoughtfully.  
"You must radio the ship tonight. We could"  
Beverly shook her head, gesturing for him to wait while she finished  
her mouthful.  
"We can't. The transmissions are being picked up by the militia.  
Data says they can track usI don't want to put these people  
in any danger."  
"Understood. How far are we from the lake?"  
"Well the river feeds itI'd say about ten kilometres."  
"If we can make it thereyou'll have to dive for the  
shuttle."  
"I know. How deep is it?"  
"Approximately ten metres I think. With the tannin in the  
water, the darkness negated a deeper submersion."  
"Good. When we get there we"  
Beverly noticed Jean-Luc's eyes leave her and glance over her  
shoulder. Ellit had returned.  
The woman put a dish of warm water on the side table and reached  
for Beverly's bandaged arm. At first tentative, Beverly allowed  
her to undo the ligature and tear the cloth sleeve from the garment.  
The area surrounding the wound had darkened with bruising and  
powder burns. Ignoring Beverly's wincing, Ellit checked the bone,  
nodding with satisfaction as she assured herself it wasn't broken.  
She took some clean rags and cleaned the wounds then applied some  
smelly salve. Placing clean wads on the wounds, she re-bound them  
and smiled when she was finished. She then gestured to Jean-Luc.  
He looked down at his bloodied bandages and nodded.  
Ellit left the room and soon returned with more water and clean  
bandages. Beverly helped as the wounds were exposed, her nose  
wrinkling at the smell of putrification.  
"It's infected Jean-Luc."  
"I knowso is my foot. God knows what they'd been doing  
with that pike."  
He endured the pain as they wiped away the pus and dried serum.  
As the rolled him gently onto his side, he grunted when they had  
trouble getting the caked wad from the wound. Eventually, they  
managed to peel it off and bathed the injury. When they had finished  
with his midriff, they moved to his foot. The bandages came off  
slowly and Beverly was alarmed to see angry dark blue filaments  
tracing their way away from the wounds and up his leg. His foot  
was grossly swollen and weeping pus.  
"Oh God Jean-Luc."  
The tormented, panting man could only grunt. The two women cleaned  
his foot, applied the salve and re-bandaged it. Ellit left to  
dispose of the dirty water and rags. Beverly sat on the bed and  
placed her fingers over Jean-Luc's carotid artery.  
"Jean-Luc"  
"I know it's my heart. There's fluid in my lungs and I can't  
keep anything down."  
"How the hell are we going to make it ten kilometres..?"  
His hand found hers and squeezed it gently.  
"We'll make it Beverlywe have to."  
They sat together quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Their  
peace was shattered by the returning Haius and his father.  
The big man came into the house and the officers could hear him  
talking in hushed tones with his wife. Haius could be heard adding  
his opinion and the friends smiled at hearing his parents both  
hush him. There was a moment's silence before the man entered  
Jean-Luc's room. He stood in the doorway, his bright orange eyes  
taking in Beverly's form. She smiled at him and touched her chest.  
"Beverly."  
He nodded and touched his own broad chest.  
"Quentod."  
He looked at Beverly's injured arm, the blood already seeping  
through. Pointing at her wound, he muttered,  
"Your blood is red also. Are you the same as Jean-Luc?"  
Beverly frowned, trying to understand him. She thought she did.  
With boldness, she picked up Jean-Luc's hand and held it to her  
heart. Closing her eyes she smiled. The Captain caught on and  
placed his other hand on their joined ones. He smiled too.  
Quentod grinned and nodded. Ellit, who was now standing with her  
husband slipped her hand into his. She stood on tip-toe and whispered  
into his ear,  
"They're mated."  
Haius heard this pronouncement and giggled behind his hands. His  
father turned and frowned.  
"That's enough out of you young lad! Go and fetch an extra  
pillow and blanket."  
He then turned to his wife.  
"Did you burn the dirty bandages?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. I saw some militia this morning, it wouldn't surprise  
me if they came and took more food this afternoon. We'll have  
to hide them"  
"What about the cellar?"  
"NoI know. We should put them in the bagging room.  
It's warm and clean and the soldiers would have no reason to go  
in there. We can move the bed this afternoon. Haius!"  
The boy ran in, his arms full with the pillow and blanket.  
"Yes Father?"  
"This afternoon, after lunch, I want you to help me move  
this bed into the bagging room."  
The youngster grinned up with adoration at his father.  
"Yes Father."  
Quentod saw the empty plates and mugs. He raised his eyebrows  
and picked up a mug.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
Still with the ever-present thirst, the Captain nodded.  
"Good. Haius get Jean-Luc a drink of water."  
The lad scooted out of the bedroom and soon returned with the  
drink. With trembling hands, Jean-Luc took the mug and sipped  
some of the cool water. Beverly's gentle hand on his arm reminded  
him to slow down. He sighed and put the mug on the side table.  
"Thank you."  
Knowing instinctively what was said, Haius grinned and made himself  
comfortable on the bed. As his parents made their way to the kitchen,  
he said,  
"I'll stay and watch over them Father."  
"Very well. Don't be a pest."  
"Yes Father."  
There was a moment's awkward silence before Jean-Luc smiled.  
"It would seem we have a chaperone."  
Beverly giggled and ruffled the boy's hair.  
"Well it's been a while."  
Haius watched as the friends talked. He wished he could communicate  
with them. After a while, he tugged gently on Beverly remaining  
sleeve.  
"What?"  
He reached up and pulled down his eyelid. Beverly frowned and  
looked at Jean-Luc. He sighed.  
"He's seen my real eye. I was rubbing my eyes and I dislodged  
one of my lenses. It's a secret between us. I suppose he wants  
to know if you're the same."  
"What do I do?"  
"It's up to you. Do you want to show him?"  
"Well"  
Haius reached up and touched Beverly under her eye. His pleading  
expression melted her heart.  
"Well ok"  
She and Haius both looked to the door and smiled when their eyes  
met. She then gingerly lifted her injured arm and, using her fingers,  
prised her eyelids apart. With her other hand, she pinched out  
the lens. Blinking once, she looked at the lad, to find him, mouth  
agape, staring at her.  
"Haius come and get your lunch."  
The boy's mouth snapped shut and he jumped up from the bed. Beverly  
quickly replaced the lens and when he next looked at her she was  
restored. She winked at him and he grinned. Coming to a quick  
decision, he leaned forward and touched his nose to hers. His  
complexion darkened in what Beverly recognised as a blush and  
he quickly left the room.  
"It seems you have an admirer."  
Beverly chuckled softly and commented,  
"He's a remarkable boy. He seems to be unfazed by what he  
sees."  
Jean-Luc nodded.  
"Yes. It was he who found me in the cave. It was his fishing  
spot Beverly, I saw his rod. He went and got his father and together  
they brought me back here."  
Beverly groaned.  
"Do you mean to tell me that in all the riverbank to hide  
you, I picked someone's fishing spot?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Oh God"  
"Don't worry about itit turned out all right. What  
happened at the blind?"  
"When I got there Duron was dead. With the computer's help  
I found the radio, grabbed a phaser and left. My main concern  
was getting back to you."  
"You have a phaser? Beverly"  
"I know! I only used it once and noI wasn't observed.  
The two soldiers I stunned will wake up none the wiser. I had  
to Jean-Lucyou've got no idea how hard it wasthere's  
militia all over the place. I was captured once."  
"Captured?"  
"Uh huh. The first night. I stashed the backpack and made  
out I was mute. They took me to a campsite and I was able to escape  
later in the night."  
"You have had an adventure! When were you shot?"  
"This morning, about three hours before I arrived here."  
"I've been hearing gunshots throughout the morning. Do you  
know what's been happening?"  
"I've no idea. I just"  
Their conversation was cut short be Quentod who hurried into the  
room.  
"We must hurry. Soldiers are coming! Come with me."  
His gestures were understood and he helped Jean-Luc to his feet.  
He noticed the crutch and cast a glance at his son who had the  
good grace to look embarrassed. With care, Quentod ushered his  
guests through the house, out the back door and across the dusty  
yard. There stood an outbuilding solidly made out of local stone.  
He put his shoulder to the door and it creaked open. Inside the  
air was filled with particles, which glinted in the sunlight.  
Around the walls were piles of bags and in the centre of the room,  
stood an apparatus unfamiliar to the two officers. Under his father's  
direction, Haius pulled down some bags and made a bed on the floor.  
Quentod gently lowered the groaning Captain to the bed and helped  
Beverly make him comfortable.  
"Now stay quiet! We will keep the soldiers away from this  
building, the rest is up to you."  
Beverly and Jean-Luc understood and the panting Captain stifled  
his pain. Quentod and Haius left, closing the door behind them,  
leaving them in darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

Colonel Erodd didn't like farmers. He considered  
them of low intelligence and a waist of space. He swaggered up  
to Quentod as Ellit and Haius waited in the kitchen.  
Quentod, unafraid of the soldiers, straightened his back and tucked  
in his chin, in the traditional greeting of his people.  
"Colonelhow can I help you?"  
Erodd walked past Quentod, ignoring the greeting.  
"We need some supplies. You will furnish them."  
"We don't have much."  
"You will be left enough. Where is your younger son?"  
Quentod felt a spike of apprehension.  
"Inside with his mother."  
"It's time to cut the apron strings! He should be with his  
brother."  
"I need him to help me with the harvest."  
"Hmm. Well, perhaps later then. We need bread, meat and cheese.  
See that my men fill their sacks."  
"Yes Colonel."  
Quentod called to his family and they came out of the house. They  
took the soldiers to the storehouse and filled their sacks and  
when they emerged, they found Erodd was in their home. In his  
hands were a blanket and a pillow.  
"Why were these on a single bed? There was already a pillow  
and blanket on the bed."  
Ellit stepped forward and spoke.  
"I was going to change the bed. I thought Foradd might like  
fresh things if he gets a chance to come home."  
"I see. We are looking for a tall womana woman who  
might have a radio. Have you seen such a woman?"  
The family looked at each other and Quentod shrugged his shoulders.  
"No Colonel, we have seen nobody."  
Erodd stepped up close to Quentod and stared at him for some moments.  
"Well if you do you know who to tell don't you?"  
"Yes Colonel."  
He stepped back and noted that his men were ready to leave.  
"Be warned farmer. You know the penalty for withholding information."  
Quentod nodded and sighed with relief when Erodd ordered his men  
to leave.  
They returned inside and watched through the windows, not stirring  
until the soldiers had disappeared from sight.  
"Haius we must leave the bed in Foradd's room. They will  
know something's amiss if we move it."  
The lad nodded and questioned his father.  
"May I take them some water father?"  
"Yes Son and here, take them a lantern."  
Taking a taper from the fire, he lit a lantern and gave it to  
his son. The boy took a jug and two mugs with the lantern and  
made his way to the bagging room. When he went inside he found  
Beverly holding Jean-Luc as he vomited silently. He placed the  
lantern on the floor with his other burdens and quickly left to  
get his mother. They soon returned with a bucket of water and  
a mop. They cleaned up the mess as Beverly made the Captain comfortable.

 

For the next two days, Beverly and Jean-Luc  
stayed at the farm. The Doctor was hoping Jean-Luc could regain  
some strength for the coming escape, but if anything he got sicker.  
Beverly scanned him with the tricorder and it confirmed what she  
already knew. His stomach had been perforated and infection was  
running rampant through his weakening body. His heart continued  
to malfunction and the fluid built in his lungs. Her own health  
started to deteriorate. The parasite she'd ingested made its presence  
known in the form of debilitating cramps, which wracked her body.  
With no other recourse, she continued to eat the contaminated  
food, knowing that the Captain was also infected.  
Her injured arm stiffened and she suspected infection was taking  
hold. On one of her rare forays in the yard, she noticed a wooden  
barrow and formed an idea. That night, after dinner, she talked  
quietly with Jean-Luc.  
"We have to make our move tonight."  
He nodded, too sick to garner any enthusiasm.  
"I know you can't walk too well, but I have an idea. There's  
a barrow near the door. If you can get in itI can wheel  
you most of the way."  
"What about your arm?"  
Beverly made a fist and flexed the muscles, wincing at the pain  
that produced.  
"I'll manage."  
"Beverly"  
"We've got no choice! It has to be tonight. You're getting  
worse and the longer we stay here, the more danger we put these  
people in."  
He nodded giving in to her logic.  
"When Haius comes in to check us tonight I'll try and get  
some clothes for you."  
His reply was cut short by a bout of agonising coughing. Tears  
welled in his eyes as he rolled on his side, clutching his stomach.  
All Beverly could do was rub his back.  
"Hang in there Jean-Lucwe'll get out of this."

 

 

 

 

 

A couple of hours later Haius came in to see them  
prior to going to bed. Beverly took him aside and, using gestures,  
made him understand that Jean-Luc needed clothing.  
He nodded and left, returning later with a pair of trousers and  
a tunic in the male colours of tan and brown. Beverly touched  
her nose to his knowing it was the only farewell she would be  
able to give. Haius frowned and left, feeling something was amiss.  
They waited until the lights went out in the house, then waited  
another hour. When they were certain everyone was asleep, they  
left the bagging room and emerged into the cool night. Jean-Luc  
leaned heavily on Beverly as she cast about, looking for the barrow.  
Seeing it, she helped his hobble to it and eased him down until  
he was seated in it. His back to its front, his legs dangling  
over each handle.  
Beverly stood between the handles and took a deep breath. Gripping  
the shafts, she lifted and gasped as pain shot down the length  
of her arm, but she held her ground. With the crutch balanced  
across his thighs and the backpack resting on his groin they started  
their journey.  
One of the dogs woofed as they passed the kennels, but it soon  
settled down. The wooden gate to the yard swung open silently  
on its hinges and Beverly was careful to make sure it was shut  
securely when the left. Using the tricorder to get her bearings,  
she found the direction to the river and set off, pushing her  
load before her.  


 

 

 

Haius was wakened by the dog. Sitting up in his  
bed, he heard his father grumble in his sleep and waited until  
he settled. He thought about going back to sleep when he remembered  
Beverly's request of clothing for Jean-Luc. It was odd. The man  
was badly injured and sick. What use was clothing to him?  
Slipping from his bed he dressed in the darkness and crept into  
the kitchen, looking out the back windows. He saw nothing but  
the pale moonlight illuminating the back yard. Not mollified,  
he quietly opened the back door and stepped out into the night.  
He waited until his eyes were accustomed to the darkness then  
made his way to the bagging shed. Tapping lightly on the door,  
he whispered,  
"Beverly?"  
When no reply was forthcoming, he eased the door open and stepped  
inside. The lantern was out but he could tell the room was empty.  
He stood quietly, listening with all his senses.  
He heard, off in the distance, the faint cry of a barrat. Fox-like,  
the animals mostly hunted in pairs and he knew his dogs would  
be alerted to their presence. Their fowl were penned for the night,  
safe and secure. Sometimes barrat came close to the house looking  
for scraps, but usually a bark from the dogs scared them away.  
"Where have you gone?" He wondered. He scouted around  
the yard and picked up, in the faint light, the track made by  
the barrow. He followed it to the gate and lifted his head, staring  
out into the night.  
Without prior thought, his hands undid the latch and he stepped  
through, careful to close and refasten the gate. The wheel of  
the barrow made a clear furrow in the soft soil and he had little  
trouble following it.

 

 

 

 

The barrow jolted over the tree root and Jean-Luc  
couldn't contain his groan. Beverly lowered the barrow to the  
ground and went to the stricken man.  
"How are you doing?"  
Panting through gritted teeth, the Captain squeezed his eyes shut.  
Beverly could see the sheen of sweat on his skin and briefly placed  
her hand on his forehead.  
"Dammit Jean-Luc you're hotter than the last time I felt  
you. Look I'm going to push you to that stand of trees over there  
and we'll rest. Ok?"  
The tormented man nodded, wincing as Beverly picked up the barrow  
handles.  
"Hang on Jean-Luc."  
Grimacing in her own pain, the Doctor had to stop momentarily  
as cramps gripped her intestines. She breathed deeply, ignoring  
the pain and hefted the barrow. Keeping the trees in sight, she  
pushed on doggedly, not pausing until she was within their trunks.  
Gently lowering the barrow, she reached for the backpack and withdrew  
a small bottle. Taking out the stopper, she drank some of the  
water, then encouraged Jean-Luc to take a few sips.  
They were startled by gunshots nearby. A firefight ensued, lasting  
about fifteen minutes. With the cessation came an eerie silence.  
Beverly listened, keeping absolutely silent. Apart from their  
own breathing, she could hear nothing else.  
"Jean-Luc?" she whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm going to call the ship. They can tell us where the others  
are."  
"Do you think that's wise? They might detect you."  
"I'm willing to take that chance. I'll keep the volume down  
really low and only stay on for a few moments."  
She heard his sigh.  
"Very well."  
It took only minutes for Beverly to assemble the radio. She shielded  
the tricorder's light with the backpack.  
"Enterprise? This is Crusher."  
The hiss of static was alarmingly loud and Beverly was quick to  
turn it down.  
"Enterprise do you read?"  
"We read you Beverly. Have you found the Captain?"  
"Yes. We're on our way to the river. We'll follow it to the  
lake. There I will dive for the shuttle."  
"Understood."  
"Enterprise how many militia are on the ground near us?"  
"There are two large groups to the east and another to the  
west. Scattered about in groups of two and three, there are many  
people in the surrounding area. The river remains clear as is  
the lake."  
"Can you pinpoint my signal?"  
"Yes."  
"How far to the river?"  
"Seven kilometres."  
"And to the lake from the river?"  
"Another three point two kilometres."  
"Right. I'll contact you again from the lake. Crusher out."  
She disassembled the radio and stood. Casting a look at Jean-Luc,  
she was alarmed to see him slumped and seemingly unconscious.  
"Jean-Luc!"  
Beverly took his pulse and used some water to wet his fevered  
brow. He stirred, coughed and, groaning, tried to turn onto his  
side.  
"No Jean-Luc you must stay as you are. You're in a barrow  
remember?"  
His eyes mere slits, he stilled and groaned again.  
"God Beverlyit hurts."  
"I know, I know, but we have to keep moving. I was on the  
radio longer than I wanted to be. I don't want the militia to  
track us. Are you ready to start again?"  
He sighed and grunted.  
"If we must."  
"Good."  
Gently placing the knapsack on his groin, Beverly stood between  
the shafts and gripped the handles. Ignoring the pain that lanced  
through her arm, she took the weight and started off into the  
night, unerringly headed for the river.  
They had travelled silently for several hours, creeping past groups  
of soldiers and avoiding detection when Beverly heard the sibilant  
hiss of running water. Choosing the thickening undergrowth to  
cover them, She stopped and knelt by Jean-Luc's shoulder.  
"Jean-Luc? Are you awake?"  
"Hmm." Was all he could manage.  
"We've reached the river. I'm going to leave you for a bit  
while I look for a way to follow the watercourse. Keep quiet."  
"Ok."  
Beverly stood and peered into the gloom. Keeping the river to  
her left, she started off stealthily creeping from tree to tree,  
looking for a clear way to wheel the barrow. She had gone some  
three hundred metres when she saw a faint trail. It wound its  
way through the undergrowth, following the path of the river.  
"Perfect!"  
She retraced her steps, but as she neared the Captain's hiding  
place, she heard rough voices. She crept closer and saw three  
soldiers. One was checking his rifle as the other two compared  
the blades of their knives. On the back of one man was a bulky  
package. He finished with his rifle and shrugged his burden onto  
the ground. The other two squatted beside him as he took the cover  
off the package. He extended an aerial, adjusted some dials and  
picked up a microphone. His report was received and a reply given.  
Further conversation ensued, the three men listening carefully.  
Obviously getting instructions, the contact was severed and the  
soldier spent some time packing away the radio. He stood and re-shouldered  
the bundle pointing upstream. They moved off quietly missing Jean-Luc  
by mere metres. After they had gone, Beverly moved quickly to  
his side. He had vomited and his head lolled as he panted with  
distress.  
Whispering she wet some cloth and cleaned his mouth.  
"Steady Jean-Luc. Here have some water."  
He sipped half-heartedly spilling most of it. His head dropped  
back, his eyes tightly closed. Beverly could do nothing to clean  
his chest and stomach of the mess. She felt the best thing was  
to keep moving. Without a further word, she picked up the barrow  
and moved off to the track, praying they met no resistance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The further Haius got from the farm, the more worried  
he became. Should he continue? What could they be doing?  
His feet kept faithfully carrying him as he followed the trail  
into the darkness. He knew to keep clear of the patrols and twice  
in quick succession he hid as the marauding soldiers continued  
their scouting. He had rarely gone from the farm as far as he  
went that night. He knew the river lay off in the distance, he  
was familiar with the upstream section, but his father had warned  
him of dangerous currents downstream. He forged on into the night  
and was surprised when he neared them by the river. He stayed  
back, watching intently as Beverly picked up the barrow and continued  
her trek. Keeping some distance behind them, he followed, curious  
to find where they were going.

 

 

 

 

 

Once on the track, Beverly picked up her pace glad that  
the smoother ground afforded Jean-Luc a more comfortable ride.  
Thankfully alone they kept going in the darkness the kilometres  
covered slowly. At one stage, they came across an aggregation  
of rock. The river fell through falls in three stages, the countryside  
littered with boulders. Unable to wheel the barrow, Beverly eased  
the Captain onto the ground and went ahead to reconnoitre. She  
discovered the trail climbed over the rocks then descended back  
to the riverbank. Going back to Jean-Luc she explained what was  
ahead.  
"Jean-Luc the trail climbs then falls back to the river and  
I can't wheel the barrow through this section. I think I can carry  
and push the empty barrow down to the flat, but do you think,  
with my help, you can make it?"  
"I can try."  
"Ok, I'll be back soon."  
Making him comfortable, she took the now much lighter barrow and  
struggled with it over the rough terrain. It took over an hour  
but she made it. She hid the barrow and made the climb back to  
her friend.  
She found him consulting the tricorder.  
"What is it?"  
"I was scanning to find the lake when the motion detector  
sounded. There's someone behind usabout two hundred metres."  
"Are they moving in our direction?"  
"No. They've stopped."  
"Probably a patrol. Come on let's get moving."  
With a great deal of effort, Beverly helped Jean-Luc to his feet  
and supported him under his shoulder. He placed the crutch under  
the other arm and they started their tortuous way forward.  
They had to stop frequently to allow the Captain to get his breath.  
Beverly noticed blood seeping through their bandages and knew  
Jean-Luc was reaching the end of his phenomenal stamina. His lungs  
were dangerously congested as his heart feebly pumped his blood.  
The journey took three hours. When they reached the hidden barrow  
Jean-Luc was unable to stand any longer. He collapsed onto the  
ground, curling onto his side and groaning in distress.  
Beverly knelt beside him her own pain running rampant through  
her organs. When she was able, she took the tricorder and scanned  
the area. Seeing no danger, she inputted new instructions and  
smiled grimly as the lake came into view. After eight hours of  
dreadful slogging, they were nearing their goal.  
She helped Jean-Luc into a sitting position and got his attention.  
"Jean-Luc we're close to the lake now. We only have to go  
another two and a half kilometres and we'll be at the shuttle.  
Hang onjust a little longer."  
Exhausted and in terrible pain, all he could do was nod.  
Beverly took him under his arms and helped him to his feet. She  
positioned the barrow and lowered him into it, placing the knapsack  
and crutch alongside his body. With grim determination, she lifted  
the barrow and continued.

 

 

 

 

 

Haius was scared. He trembled behind a tree as four  
soldiers stopped nearby and sniffed the air.  
"I'm telling you that broadcast was made near here. The colonel  
said there would be extra rations for anyone who catches the renegades."  
"That's easy for him to sayhe's not out here in the  
dark chasing shadows."  
"Did you hear the transmission?"  
"No, but I'm told its in a foreign languagesoutherners  
for sure."  
"Well we won't find them standing around talking. Let's go."  
They moved off in a northerly direction and Haius breathed a sigh  
of relief. Now some distance behind his friends, he hurried from  
his hiding spot and tried to make up lost ground.  
From the top of the tumbled rocks he saw where Beverly had manoeuvred  
the barrow through the detritus. He followed the path, climbing  
then descending down onto the flat. When he reached the spot where  
the two officers had rested, he was frightened to find blood on  
the ground. Looking up he listened to the sounds of the night,  
wondering what his friends were up to.

 

 

 

Beverly had reached a point where she blanked out all  
thought and concentrated solely on putting one foot in front of  
the other. She had stopped briefly to activate the tricorder.  
It would sound a quiet alarm when they neared the shuttle and  
Beverly waited, as she trudged along, for that blessed sound.  
The ground just beyond the bank rose sharply to an escarpment  
some twenty metres high. The path dwindled into a faint trace,  
more like an animal track. She gritted her teeth and pushed on,  
determined to save her best friend. The cramps were coming frequently,  
both people writhing in pain. Beverly stopped and fell to her  
knees, a sob wrenched from her mouth.  
"Beverlyleave mego on and save yourself."  
She regained her composure and shook her head savagely.  
"Not bloody likely!"  
She got to her feet on shaking legs and picked up the barrow.  
"We go togetheror not at all."  
They had travelled another twenty metres when the alarm sounded.  
Beverly looked up and squinted into the gloom. She recognised  
the escarpment and the small bay that swung around in a half moon.  
Looking out across the black water of the lake, she shuddered  
at its sinister appearance. She found a secluded spot for Jean-Luc  
and helped him from the barrow. With his back against a large  
rock, he had an uninterrupted view of the lake. Proffering the  
tricorder, she scanned for the shuttle and found it, thirty metres  
offshore and twelve metres under the water.  
The Captain grasped her hand.  
"When will you go?"  
"No time like the present."  
He sighed and frowned.  
"Perhaps you should restyou must be exhausted."  
She smiled at him tenderly.  
"I'll rest when we're back on board the Enterprise. Now will  
you be ok while I'm gone?"  
He nodded slowly.  
"Yes. Remember to use the strongest beam on the tricorder.  
The tannin will restrict your vision."  
"Will do."  
Without further preamble, she stood and stepped with a confidence  
she didn't feel. Not pausing at the water's edge, she waded in,  
gasping at the cold as it ran up her legs. When she was out of  
her depth she swam straight out, glancing occasionally at the  
tricorder. In due course it signalled her position and she took  
a moment to regulate her breathing. Activating the torch, she  
took several deep breaths and ducked under the water. In a perpendicular  
fashion, she dropped, her ears registering the increased pressure.  
With one arm thrust forward, the beam from the tricorder was swallowed  
up in the inky water. She consulted the instrument to check her  
depth and nearly gasped when she suddenly came across the shuttle.  
It loomed up out of the darkness and she had to take a moment  
to orient herself. On the wrong side, she swam around the craft,  
keeping her fingers in touch with its surface. She found the computer  
access port without difficulty and started to input the proper  
commands. As she worked, she felt a stinging sensation in her  
arm wound and paused briefly to use the torch to investigate.  
To her disgust, a small prawn-like creature was delicately feeding  
on her wound. It had burrowed under the bandage and was feasting.  
With no option but to ignore it, she finished the commands and  
held onto a handle as the shuttle activated.  
The lights came on and the craft rose majestically to the surface  
with little fuss. Once again on the surface, Beverly breathed  
deeply and wiped her long hair from her face, picking the creature  
out of her wound and tossing it back into the water. She climbed  
onto the port nacelle and inputted more commands. With a hiss  
of exchanged atmosphere, the aft hatch slowly opened and Beverly  
slid down the length of the nacelle and waited until it was fully  
open. She gained entry to the cockpit and immediately piloted  
the shuttle to the shore, turning at the last minute to land stern  
first. She ran down the ramp and made for Jean-Luc.

 

 

 

 

 

It was windy on top of the escarpment. It gusted fitfully  
and was cold but Haius was rooted to the spot. When he'd first  
arrived at his vantage point he saw nobody. He was about to climb  
down and resume his tracking when he saw the most amazing thing  
he'd ever seen. In the black waters of the lake, light was showing  
and slowly getting brighter. As he watched in awe a craft of some  
sort broke the surface and floated placidly. Then it opened up  
and slowly made its way to shore, turning and nudging the sand  
stern first. He saw Beverly emerge and enter the tree line between  
the beach and the bottom of the escarpment. He wanted to see more  
so he craned his small body over the edge of the ledge he lay  
upon.  
Unbeknownst to him, years of wind and rain had eroded his perch.  
He didn't hear the small stones fall as the rock started to give  
way; all his attention was focussed on what was happening below.  
The ledge gave up its tenuous hold and collapsed. He let out a  
cry of fear and anguish as he fell, the sound truncated as his  
head struck the rocks, his limp body battered as he fell, coming  
to a dreadful stillness among some boulders.

 

 

 

 

 

"What was that?"  
Jean-Luc took the tricorder and scanned in the direction of the  
sound.  
"I've got a life form readingBurranthirty five  
metres over there."  
Beverly frowned.  
"It sounded like a scream. Maybe someone's in trouble?"  
"Forget it Beverlywe can't interfere."  
She grimaced, the physician in her wanting to help. Knowing what  
his friend was feeling, Jean-Luc took her hands.  
"Come on Beverly help me into the shuttle."  
She cast one more look into the night and shrugged her shoulders.  
Nodding, she crouched down and helped the Captain to his feet,  
then together they shuffled into the shuttle. Beverly lowered  
one of the bench seats turning it into a bed. She eased Jean-Luc  
down onto it and retrieved a med kit, taking out and analgesic  
and injecting them both. Jean-Luc sighed with relief and closed  
his eyes. As Beverly watched he drifted off to sleep. Beverly  
was struggling with her instincts. She knew the Captain was rightthey  
shouldn't interfere, but her curiosity was aroused. Coming to  
a decision, she made sure Jean-Luc was comfortable and left the  
shuttle, taking a tricorder with her.  
Once again using the torch on the instrument, she forged  
her way through the scrub, watching the tricorder's screen. She  
had to search among the boulders, but she eventually came across  
the little body. Kneeling beside the lad, she scanned him, noting  
the multiple fractures and bad head wound. With great gentleness,  
she turned him over, feeling both shock and dismay when she recognised  
the face of her young friend.  
"Haius"  
Her choice was a complex one. If she left him he would surely  
die, but to take him back to the ship was a direct violation of  
the Prime Directive. Nevertheless she could only make one choice.  
Risking further injury to the boy, she gingerly picked him up  
and took him back to the shuttle.  
Her arrival stirred the Captain who shifted in his bed and opened  
his eyes.  
"Beverly? What?"  
"It's Haius Jean-Luc. He's fallen down the escarpment and  
is badly injured. If we don't help him he'll die."  
Jean-Luc's silence was ominous. He knew much more than the boy's  
life was at stake.  
"Don't give me that look! I can'tno I won't leave him  
to perish out here on his ownnot after he and his family  
did so much for us."  
Jean-Luc rubbed his fingers over his lower lip.  
"All right, let's say we take him back to the ship and heal  
his injuries. What then?"  
Beverly administered some drugs to stabilise Haius as she thought.  
"Well I suppose I'll have to wipe his memory, at least his  
most recent memories."  
"And if you can't?"  
Beverly stood in frustration and glared down at her Captain.  
"I'll cross that bridge if and when I come to it. Now I'm  
going to the cockpit to scan for life forms. Let me know if he  
wakes."  
His reply was lost as the fuming Doctor eased herself into the  
front seat. Activating the scanners, she yelped in fright as the  
monitor detected the presence of soldiers close by. She closed  
the hatch and moved the shuttle back out onto the lake, once again  
submerging it. She then rejoined the others in the main body of  
the craft. Jean-Luc noticed her expression and asked,  
"What is it?"  
She sat on the side of his bunk and sighed.  
"There's militia all over the place. We'll have to stay out  
of sight until they're gone."  
"When are the suns due to rise?"  
She consulted the chronometer, frowning as she did.  
"Another two hours."  
"Well we can't take off in daylight. If we have to, we can  
stay submerged for forty-eight hours. Can you contact the Enterprise?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well give it a try. At least let them know our status, I'm  
sure we can't be tracked down here."  
Nodding, Beverly retrieved the knapsack and quickly assembled  
the radio.  
"Enterprise do you read me?"  
The reply was weak.  
"Can you boost your signal?"  
Beverly grabbed another tricorder and connected the unit to the  
radio, thus increasing its power.  
"How's that?"  
"Much better. Where are you?"  
Jean-Luc gestured for the instrument and spoke to Will for the  
first time in days.  
"We're twelve metres under water Number One. We had to hide  
as there are too many people around who might see us. What is  
your status?"  
"We're fine Captain. We've been monitoring your areathere  
seems to be a build up of troopsmaybe a campaign is in the  
offing?"  
"Perhaps. We may have to stay submerged throughout the next  
day, I can't see us as being able to take off in broad daylight."  
"Agreed Sir. How are you? Beverly said you'd been injured."  
"I've seen better days Commander. When we return we will  
be bringing aboard one of the nativesa boy who has been  
of invaluable help to us. He's been badly injured."  
"I see Sir, but what about the "  
The radio crackled and hissed as another broadcast cut in. The  
voice barked a few sentences then ceased.  
"Enterprise?"  
"Still here Sir. That was a Colonel Erodd. He just threatened  
you with violence if you don't give yourselves up. He's ordering  
his soldiers to hunt for you."  
"Charming fellow. We will keep in touch Number One; see if  
you can isolate a frequency that the militia won't hear. The radio  
will stay on if you need to contact us. Picard out."  
He allowed Beverly to take the tricorder from him as he lay back,  
grimacing.  
Beverly saw him and frowned.  
"Are you in pain?"  
"Yes, in fact you'd better get a basin I'm feeling"  
He suddenly turned to his side and began retching. Having not  
eaten or drunk anything, all he brought up was bile and blood.  
Beverly had managed to secure a receptacle and she rubbed his  
back as the spasms took him.  
When the episode passed, Jean-Luc lay shivering and sweating.  
Beverly took his temperature and scowled at the instrument.  
"You're fever is at 41 degrees. That's far too high Jean-Luc.  
We have to get back to the shipnow."  
Panting he managed to weakly clasp her hand.  
"No. I will not allow further pollution of these people.  
We stay here until tomorrow night."  
Beverly stood and glared down at her Captain in exasperation.  
"And what about you and Haius? What good will your deaths  
bring?"  
"Beverly You know as well as I that we can't allow  
these people to see us taking off. Think of what it would do.  
The Prime Directive"  
"Damn the Prime Directive! My main concern is youdammit  
Jean-LucYou'rethat is Ibloody hell! Look I love  
you far too much to just sit here and watch you die!"  
There was silence for a while as the two friends caught their  
breath. It was Jean-Luc who spoke first. Gently he said,  
"I love you too Beverly."  
She spun around to face him her blue eyes brimming with unshed  
tears. Nodding she went to him and knelt by his side. She took  
his hand and held it to her face and they stared at each other  
as the distance between them closed, Beverly's eyes drifting shut.  
She rested her cheek against his and whispered in his ear.  
"I love you Jean-LucI have loved you for a very long  
time. Perhapswhen all this is overI won't be afraid  
any more."  
Jean-Luc's hands cradled her head as tears fell silently down  
his face.  
Beverly felt her heart swell with tenderness. She had spoken  
the truthshe loved him with all her soul, the thought of  
losing him, especially now was too painful to contemplate. She  
pulled back and ran her fingers down his face. Smiling sadly,  
she was about to speak when Haius groaned and started to cough.  
She was at his side in an instant.  
"Steady Haiuseasy now"  
The youngster groaned and tried to sit up. Beverly gently pushed  
him down and attempted to calm him with her voice.  
"Lie still Haius, everything's all right."  
The lad's usually bright orange eyes opened to reveal a dirty  
red colour. In panic he looked about him, fear obviously uppermost  
in his mind.  
"Where am I?"  
Beverly looked helplessly at Jean-Luc who gestured to the radio.  
"Let him speak into that. The ship's universal translator  
will help."  
Beverly picked up the tricorder and called the ship.  
"Enterprise?"  
"It's Will Beverly."  
" Are we on a secure frequency?"  
"Yes."  
"The next person you hear will be a boy called Haius. Translation  
required and Will when you're finished, download a translation  
matrix for this tricorder."  
"Will do."  
She gestured to Haius to speak into the instrument. Hesitant at  
first, he quickly spoke a few sentences. Will's voice came through.  
"He wants to know where he is and what's wrong with him."  
"Ok. Tell him he's on a craft belonging to us and that I'm  
a Doctor who will treat his injuries."  
Haius frowned and spoke again.  
"He asks about his parents."  
Beverly turned to her Captain.  
"What do we tell him?"  
Jean-Luc ran his tongue over his lower lip as he thought.  
"Tell him we will take him away, treat him and then return  
him to his farm. His parents will worry, but they will be happy  
when he returns home."  
Will's smile was evident in his voice.  
"He says who's going to help his father with the harvest?"  
"He's going to have to cope on his own for a while."  
"And what about the soldiers?"  
"Let him know we can't do anything about them. His father  
will have to get on as best he can."  
"He wants to know where will you take him?"  
Jean-Luc looked at Beverly and sighed.  
"What the hell are we suppose to tell him?"  
She shrugged and gave her opinion.  
"The truth?"  
Jean-Luc thought about that for a while then came to a decision.  
"We'll tell him where he is when we get there. Until then,  
just tell him we're going to look after him.  
This information was relayed and Haius calmed. Beverly scanned  
him and fused a few broken bones with the auto fuser. She stabilised  
his blood pressure and sealed many minor cuts and abrasions. His  
head and internal injuries were beyond her means to repair, but  
she was confident he would stay stable until they could get him  
to the Enterprise. Jean-Luc however was another matter entirely.  
The infection of his wounds was running rampant through his body.  
The parasite they both had was interfering with their body's functions  
and Beverly's arm wound was also infected. She doubted that they  
would be very well when the coming night eventually fell. As if  
to emphasise her point, Jean-Luc gasped as a wave of pain washed  
over him. He curled onto his side, clutching his stomach.  
Beverly scanned him and administered another dose of analgesic.  
As he relaxed, she rolled him onto his back, frowning in frustration  
as she noticed the bright blood spreading across his midriff.  
Taking the med kit, she removed a super-absorbent pack and, after  
taking away the old bandages, placed the pack over the bleeding,  
festering wound. The wound in his back was also treated and she  
strapped him in a soft bandage. Moving to his foot, she peeled  
off the redolent strips of cloth and, using medicated wipes, cleaned  
the crusty wounds. His foot was grossly swollen, the skin splitting  
in places and dark blue tendrils snaked up his leg. His voice  
was rough with pain.  
"Will you be able to save it?"  
"I don't knowit's bad Jean-Luc. The poison is making  
its way up your leg. If it gets to your torso"  
He nodded as Beverly went to a medical locker and removed an intravenous  
drip.  
"I'm going to hydrate you through your veins. It's the only  
way you're going to be able to ingest fluidsyou've been  
without them far too long. It should helpa little."  
He said nothing as she applied a pressure cuff to raise a vein.  
The cannula slid into the blood vessel and Beverly released the  
cuff. Regulating the flow, she placed the bag on a hook above  
the bed and used a wet cloth to wipe his sweating brow. She was  
about to check his blood pressure when a cramp seized her. Bending  
almost double, she gasped as the pain gripped her intestines.  
It flared up her innards and gripped her heart making her moan.  
Jean-Luc grasped her shoulders and willed his own pain aside.  
"Beverly"  
She waited it out, but had to take the basin to vomit. Jean-Luc  
closed his eyes and wondered how they would make it through the  
long hours of the day.

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly spent her time between the scanners and her patients.  
Haius held his own but Jean-Luc was sliding down hill fast. He  
seemed to have used all his reserves and was succumbing to his  
injuries at a frightening speed. Beverly was fitfully dozing when  
her peace was shattered by a shouting captain.  
"No! I will not!"  
She moved quickly to his side and gripped his shoulders.  
"Jean-Luc! You're dreamingcome on, wake up."  
His head tossed from side to side, his arms flailing about. One  
of his hands hit her face raising a welt under her eye.  
"Jean-Luc!"  
Still he did not respondin fact he became more violent.  
"You bastards! I will notno you can'tplease God  
nono more"  
With no other alternative, Beverly left him and recovered a sedative  
from the med kit. Ducking under his wildly swinging arms, she  
emptied the hypospray against his neck and caught his hands as  
consciousness fled. Noting blood coursing down his arm, she saw  
that he'd dislodged the intravenous drip. She snatched up some  
gauze and applied pressure and when the flow stopped, re-applied  
the cannula to the crook of his arm. Next she took some moistened  
swabs and wiped his sweating face and neck. She finished and was  
watching his uneven breathing when Haius spoke.  
"He sounded scared."  
She looked over at her young friend and mustered a sad smile.  
"He was."  
"Do you know what he dreamed of?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you help him?"  
"I don't know."  
Haius sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position on his  
bad.  
"Beverlyare you hismate? My parents thought you  
were bothbonded."  
Beverly sighed and cast a glance at the restless Captain.  
"We are dear friends Haiuswe've been friends, best  
friends for a very long time."  
"My parents are friends. Father told me once that Mother  
was the best friend he'd ever had and that no one knew him quite  
like she did. Why aren't you mated with Jean-Luc?"  
Beverly smiled ruefully and thought  
"Oh for the innocence of a child."  
To the boy she said,  
"Maybe some day Haiusmaybe soonwe'll see."

 

 

 

 

The long thirty-eight hour day dragged on,  
Beverly having no other option but to keep Jean-Luc sedated. The  
beating of his damaged heart deteriorated and his breathing became  
more laboured. With his temperature hovering at forty-three degrees,  
she knew to have any chance of saving him, they must return to  
the Enterprise soon.  
She rose to go to the cockpit, intent on making another scan when  
she was stricken with blinding pain. She collapsed to her knees,  
gasping and holding her stomach. She fell onto her side and waited  
with her eyes screwed shut for the spasm to pass. The upheaval  
of her stomach proved fruitless, already having been emptied.  
Retching piteously, she felt the convulsion pass through her inner  
organs and became aware of the urgent need to use the toilet.  
Getting slowly to her knees, she took a calming breath and got  
unsteadily to her feet. She made her way to the lavatory just  
in time. The expulsion was violent and painful and she wasn't  
surprised to see the resulting stain of blood. When she'd recovered,  
she made her way back to the main body of the shuttlecraft and  
took up a tricorder. Scanning herself, she found that her organs  
were being attacked by the parasite voraciously. Knowing that  
Jean-Luc would be similarly affected, she scanned him and confirmed  
her fears. He had soiled his pants and she noted the presence  
of blood in the matter. Casting distaste aside, she divested him  
of his trousers and cleaned him. When she'd finished, she removed  
his tunic and covered him with a sheet. She then picked up the  
radio and contacted the Enterprise.  
"Will, do you read me?"  
"Yes Beverly. What can we do for you?"  
"Will things are getting pretty bad down here. We need sickbaynow."  
"I hear you Beverly but there're too many people around.  
How many hours of daylight are left?"  
Beverly checked the chronometer and sighed.  
"About eight. Look Will the Captain is desperately sick and  
I don't know how much longer I will last. This damn parasite has  
got hold of meit would be disastrous if I passed out and  
he needed me."  
"I understand what you're saying Beverly, I just don't know  
how to help."  
Snorting with frustration Beverly watched as Jean-Luc started  
to heave. She quickly placed the radio on the floor and, gripping  
his shoulders, rolled his upper body to one side allowing the  
blood stained bile to flow free of his mouth.  
"Beverly?"  
She picked the radio up again and offered a suggestion.  
"What about a wide range, low yield phaser blast? Knock everyone  
out for a radius of several kilometres?"  
"Beverlyyou know we can't do that."  
She sighed and placed her head in her hand.  
"Yes I know. Let me know if there's any change Will. Crusher  
out."  
Haius, who'd been fitfully dozing, groaned and raised his hands  
to his head. Beverly left the Captain and went to him, taking  
his hands in her own.  
"Steady Haiuslie still."  
Mumbling in his semi-conscious state, he whispered,  
"I want my mother"  
Beverly grimaced and brushed his hair off his face, being careful  
not to touch his injured skull.  
"I know HaiusI know."

 

 

 

The hours passed slowly. She spent most of her time perched  
beside Jean-Luc, wiping his sweating body with moist gauze and  
checking the slowly bleeding wound in his stomach. At one stage  
he'd convulsed, both frightening and disturbing her. She 'd administered  
a relaxant but knew they were on borrowed time. The smell of putrification  
grew and he soiled himself twice more and, although little matter  
was passed, the presence of more blood worried the Doctor. She  
changed his drip and increased the flow, hoping to keep up with  
his fluid loss, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.  
Having made the umpteenth trip forward to make a detailed scan,  
she sighed with relief when she saw that evening was fast approaching.  
With forty minutes to go, she moved back to her patients and secured  
them in their beds. Next she cleaned up all the mess she'd made  
and put away her instruments. Finally convinced they could come  
to no harm, she went forward, taking the radio with her. She settled  
into the pilot's seat and contacted the Enterprise.  
"Will?"  
"Yes Beverly."  
"It's nearly dark. When I take off, I'm going to deploy the  
mirror camouflage whilst we make our ascent."  
"Good idea. Use impulse only and keep the thrusters to a  
minimum. Remember there will be some steam rising from the water  
surface as you apply thrust. Lower the camouflage to it's maximum,  
the skirt may hide most of the disturbance."  
"Will do."  
"Ok then, we'll see you soon. I'll have a med team waiting  
for you."  
"ThanksCrusher out."  
The last few minutes seemed to take an eternity. When she was  
convinced it was fully dark, she made one more scan and noted  
a group of militia were camped five hundred metres away on the  
lakeshore. They were the closest inhabitants, the others scattered  
about randomly. She powered up the shuttle, doused the lights,  
entered the appropriate commands and felt her ears pop as they  
slowly rose to the surface.  
As the little craft broke level of the water, she slowed them  
even further to allow the camouflage to deploy as they rose. Watching  
the scanners intently, she felt rather than saw the craft break  
free of the liquid. She allowed them to rise half a metre above  
the water as she programmed in the next phase of her takeoff.  
The little ship executed the manoeuvres perfectly and she felt  
them rise swiftly and seamlessly, the black lake receding from  
her view. When they were two thousand metres up, she withdrew  
the camouflage and increased their speed, heading for the mighty  
Starship that waited for them in the heavens.

 

 

 

 

As soon as the shuttle touched down, the hatch was  
cracked and medical staff poured in. The three occupants were  
scanned and the Captain was put on an antigrav bed. He was whisked  
off to Sickbay, Bevery and Haius close behind. Haius was put in  
a private cubicle, Doctor Ernest Johnson tending to him. Beverly  
and Jean-Luc were immediately treated for the parasite infestation  
and Beverly's bullet wound was healed. She complained bitterly,  
but was placed under a strong regen field while Jean-Luc was taken  
to surgery to begin the repairs to his battered body.  
In all, he was in surgery for eight hours. The wound to his stomach  
was worse than the first feared and took substantial expertise  
to repair. His foot was drained and cleaned, but kept open to  
allow it to drain as the infection was tackled. It proved a stubborn  
ailment. With nothing similar on the data banks, Selar and her  
team had to resort to trial and error, trying one drug after another  
in their efforts to defeat it. Eventually it was a combination  
of four potent drugs that began to show promise, but they took  
their toll on the already weak Captain. They removed the congestion  
from his lungs but were unable to repair his damaged heart. His  
faulty heart was removed and he was put on a by-pass machine while  
Doctor Selar decided which medical facility to take him to. Placing  
him under a powerful regen beam, they left him to sleep. He would  
be very fragile when he regained consciousness. The last thing  
the Doctors did was restore his normal appearance.  
Beverly too had been made to look her human self. She was itching  
to know how Jean-Luc was, pestering the staff and generally making  
a nuisance of herself.  
Lying flat on her back, she grunted with approval as Doctor Selar  
came into her view.  
"Selar! How is Captain Picard?"  
"We have repaired most of his wounds, the parasite is showing  
signs of remission and we are successfully fighting the infection.  
However we were unable to repair his cardio implant and he is  
presently on a by-pass machine."  
"What are his stats?"  
"He is greatly weakened and his temperature is still morbidly  
high."  
"And the pain indicators?"  
"Also high."  
"Damn! How is the boy?"  
"He has been fully restored and is resting under sedation  
in a secluded part of Sickbay."  
"Right. Now about captain Picard's implantDoctor Pulaski  
may have left some notes"  
Selar placed her hands behind her back and cocked her head.  
"I have accessed them Doctor. We can procure the appropriate  
replacement at Star Base 175."  
"Good. Have you contacted Commander Riker?"  
A deep and very welcome voice reached Beverly's ears.  
"I'm right here."  
"Will!"  
The big man stepped into her view and grinned down at her.  
"Hi Beverlywelcome back."  
"Hi yourself. How soon can we get to Star base 175?"  
Will looked up at Doctor Selar and frowned.  
"Well about two daysbut Beverly what about the boy?"  
Turning to the Vulcan physician, Beverly sighed exasperatedly.  
"Selar perform a memory wipe on him. It will"  
"That's not possible Doctor Crusher."  
"What? Why?"  
"His cerebral cortex contains an enzyme that would render  
him brain damaged if we attempted a memory wipe."  
"Oh damn! Jean-Luc isn't going to be happy about this. Selar  
when can I get up?"  
Selar consulted the monitor and addressed her boss.  
"Another hour should see out this first treatment. You have,  
however, several more scheduled."  
"Understood."  
Under her breath she muttered,  
"God I hate being a patient."  
She heard a muffled chuckle from Will. Selar, of course, showed  
no emotion.

 

 

 

 

The hour passed and Beverly was quick to go to Jean-Luc  
when she was able. He lay on his back, his foot and torso under  
the blue light of a regen field. A blanket was pulled up to his  
waist exposing his bare chest, which had two tubes protruding  
from the left side. Dark blood flowed through one into the by-pass  
machine; bright-oxygenated blood flowed out and back into his  
chest. She stood by his side scrutinising the readouts and watching  
the monitors. She noted his temperature was still elevated and,  
although he was unconscious, the pain indicators were still high.  
He was frowning, Beverly seeing the muscles in his jaw flexing.  
She gently ran her fingers down his face willing him to find ease.  
"Oh my lovehow I hate it when you hurt."  
Beverly stiffened and dropped her hand when she became aware she  
was no longer alone.  
"Doctor Crusher?"  
Without turning from the Captain she replied,  
"Yes Selar."  
"Doctor the boy is becoming unstable under sedation."  
She turned then, frowning.  
"Why?"  
"It would seem his body chemistry is fighting the drugs we  
are using. We cannot continue to sedate him."  
"Blast!"  
One of Selar's elegant eyebrows rose.  
Beverly thought furiously for a moment before coming to a decision.  
"Bring him in here and allow him to come around."  
"Is that wise Doctor?"  
"Do we have a choice?"  
Selar considered the question eventually nodding her acceptance.  
"I will bring him in."  
Beverly was scanning her best friend with a medical tricorder  
when Haius was brought in on a gurney and placed next to the Captain.  
She turned and watched as the nurses made him comfortable, Selar  
stood back with a hypospray in her small hand. Beverly's eyebrows  
rose and she gestured to the instrument.  
"It would be better if he were woken. The deterioration is  
accelerating."  
Beverly nodded.  
"I'll do it when you've all left. The less he sees, the better."  
"Yes Doctor."  
The staff busied themselves finishing their tasks quickly. They  
soon left and Beverly stood over her young friend.  
"Well Haius here goes."  
She brushed his hair back and applied the hypo to his neck. The  
hiss was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. She rubbed  
the injection site as Haius took a sharp breath. His eyes, now  
restored to their usual bright orange, snapped open and he gripped  
the bed in fright. With the universal translator on line, Beverly  
gently grasped his shoulder and bade him to lie still.  
"Steady Haius, everything is all rightyou're safe."  
"Where am I?"  
"That's a bit tricky. We've taken you to a safe placethat's  
all you need to know for now."  
He looked around the room spotting the Captain lying a short distance  
away.  
"Who's that?"  
"That's Jean-Luc."  
"What?"  
"It's truethat's what he really looks like."  
"He's got no hair on his head"  
Beverly chuckled.  
"Nono he hasn't."  
"And youwho are you? You sound like"  
"It's Beverly."  
"Your hair is red. Why?"  
"It is the natural colour of my hair. My eyes are blue too."  
He nodded, again staring at Jean-Luc.  
"Why does he have those tubes in his chest?"  
"His heart has been damaged. We are using a machine to help  
him."  
"Will he die?"  
"No."  
"Good. I like Jean-Luc. Beverly when can I go home?"  
"I need to speak to Jean-Luc about that. He'll be awake soonwould  
you like to talk to him?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok then. I need to leave for a few minutes but I want you  
to stay herein this room...all right?"  
He nodded, still watching the Captain. Beverly stood, took one  
more look at him then left. She returned a few minutes later to  
find Haius standing beside the Captain gently running his hand  
across the soft hair on Jean-Luc's chest. He smiled up at Beverly  
as she placed a tray of food on the counter.  
"I've never seen hair on a man's chest before. It's funnyhe  
has no hair on his head, but he has hair on his chest"  
Beverly chuckled and put her hands on Haius' shoulders.  
"Believe me Jean-Luc has seen the funny side of that as well.  
Would you like something to eat?"  
He nodded and was pleased to find some fruit and cold meat and  
a drink of water. The repast soon disappeared, Beverly pleased  
to see his healthy appetite. As Haius finished his drink, they  
heard Jean-Luc moan. Beverly went to his side and gripped his  
shoulder.  
"Easy Jean-Luc. You're in Sickbay safe and sound."  
His eyes cracked open and he attempted to take a big breath only  
to grimace in pain, his hands coming up to his chest.  
"Take it easy my love. We couldn't repair your heart. You're  
on a by-pass machine for the interim. I'll give you something  
for the pain."  
She administered an analgesic and he relaxed somewhat, but he  
still frowned.  
"What is it?"  
In a rough deep voice that made her shiver he rumbled,  
"There's a hard pressure in my chestit's difficult  
to breathe"  
"I knowyou've got quite a lot of plumbing in there  
at the moment. Once we get to Starbase 175 we can access a new  
implant and you'll be as good as new."  
He nodded and his hands drifted down to his stomach.  
"I feel nauseous."  
Beverly gently rubbed her hand over his head.  
"You're on some potent antibiotics Jean-Lucthe infection  
you had was very powerful, but the good news is that we're getting  
on top of it. The parasite has been eradicated and the regen field  
is repairing the resultant damage. All in all you're doing well."  
"My foot?"  
"On the mend. It's still open, we need it to drain, but it's  
doing ok."  
He nodded and closed his eyes. They snapped open however when  
he heard a familiar voice.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
"Haius?"  
The lad came around Beverly and stood shyly beside the reclining  
Captain. Jean-Luc looked up at Beverly and frowned. She understood  
his ire and explained.  
"Haius is our guest Jean-Luc. His brain is not compatible  
with memory wipes and his body rejected the sedation. He has,  
so far, only seen this roomand you and me."  
"Jean-Lucwhere are we?"  
The Captain's eyes drifted back to his young friend and he mustered  
a smile.  
"You'reon my ship."  
"Ship? On the lake?"  
"Noup in the sky."  
Haius laughed.  
"Oh Jean-Luc you make fun of me! A shipin the sky!"  
Jean-Luc said nothing and Beverly placed her hands on Haius' shoulders.  
His laughter died away.  
"You're not joking are you."  
"No Haius I'm not. We come from a place far awaywe  
travel through the stars. You know we are not like you or your  
parentsit was not our intention for you to find out."  
Jean-Luc glanced up at Beverly and continued.  
"We came to your world to help some friends and got caught  
up in the war. We never intended to stay on your world."  
Haius was quiet for a time then asked,  
"Why are your eyes a different colour from Beverly's?"  
Relieved that he was moving on, Jean-Luc smiled.  
"We all have different eye and hair colour. It is the way  
we are."  
"And your blood is red."  
"Yes."  
"Are there others?"  
"Yes."  
"When can I go home?"  
"Soon Haius. We must wait until night time so your people  
won't see us return youbut you must realiseyou can't  
tell anyonenot even your parentsabout what you've  
seen and heard. We have a ruleit's our most important rulethat  
we don't interfere in other world's business. Do you understand?"  
Haius smiled and winked.  
"Like not telling Mother about your eyes?"  
"Yes Haiuslike that."  
He puffed out his small chest and stood as straight as he could.  
"I understand Jean-Luc. I will say nothing."  
"What will you tell your parents about your absence?"  
"I will tell them the truth. I followed you to the lake and  
got lost."  
Jean-Luc nodded, smiling. He extended his right hand and motioned  
to Haius to take it.  
"This seals our pact Haius, its called shaking hands. Once  
the agreement is made, it can't be broken."  
The lad beamed with pride and nodded vigorously.

 

 

 

 

 

Upon receiving permission, Will entered the Captain's  
room and cast a glance at the small Burran boy who sat at Jean-Luc's  
right. He conjured up a grin and was charmed to hear a giggle  
erupt from the youngster.  
"What?"  
"You have hair on your face! Jean-Luc has hair on his chest!"  
Will chuckled and turned his twinkling blue eyes on his Commanding  
Officer.  
"Sir?"  
Jean-Luc shrugged his shoulders carefully and grinned.  
"He seems to find it funny. Report Number One."  
"Well Sir it would seem nobody noticed your departure. The  
radio traffic has been fairly quietthe war is proceeding  
albeit slowly."  
"Hmm. How long until nightfall?"  
"About three hours Sir."  
"Good. I want you to return Haius here. Will, see if you  
can put him close to his farmBeverly will show you where  
it is."  
"Sirwill he?"  
"Haius and I have a deal Number One, one I'm confidant he  
will keep. He will say nothing."  
"Aye Sir. We have laid in a course for Starbase 175we  
can leave as soon as I return from the planet."  
"How long?"  
"Two days Sir."  
"Damn!"  
"Is there a problem Captain?"  
Jean-Luc scowled and glared at the machinery he was connected  
to.  
"Only with this blasted by-pass machine Will. It feels like  
I have a brick in my chest."  
Will glanced at Jean-Luc's foot and grimaced.  
"Well Sir it's not as if you're going anywhere"  
"Thank you Commander."  
"Ahright Sir. I'll be getting back to the Bridge then."  
"Hmm. Perhaps that's a good idea."  
Will turned on his heel and exited the room, a huge grin decorating  
his genial face.  
"Is Will your friend too?"  
"Hmm? What?"  
"Will. Is he your friend?"  
"Yes Haius he is."  
"You're lucky. You have a lot of friends."  
Jean-Luc smiled gently and gripped the lad's shoulder.  
"Yes Haiusyes I am. You know lad you're in a very special  
set of circumstances."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Wellhow do you think of yourself? Do you think you're  
just a farmer's sonor do you think you could be something  
more?"  
Haius was quiet a time, his gaze directed at the floor. His reply,  
when it came, was whispered.  
"Sometimes"  
"Sometimes what Haius?"  
The boy looked up at the Captain and frowned.  
"When Colonel Erodd took my brother into his groupI  
was jealous. I wanted to fight toobut then, after I talked  
with my parents, I realised that if everybody wanted to fightthen  
who will bring peace?"  
"Haius what do you think of your experiences with Beverly  
and me?"  
"I'm not sure. At night sometimeswhen I looked at the  
starsI often wondered if"  
"Now you know."  
The youngster raised his eyes to Jean-Luc's and smiled shyly.  
"Maybeone dayI might be the one to bring peace  
to my people."  
Jean-Luc extended his hand and took the lad's small hand in his.  
"Haius if you want it badly enough nothing will stop you."  


 

 

 

Two hours later Will and Beverly strode into the Captain's  
room and stood beside Haius.  
"Well youngster it's time you went home!"  
Haius slid off his bed and grinned widely. Jean-Luc, who had been  
dozing, roused himself and gestured for the boy to come closer.  
"So you're about to leave us?"  
Haius nodded, still grinning.  
A gently sombre look settled over Jean-Luc's face and his voice  
softened.  
"Remember us Haius and don't let anything get in the way  
of your dreams."  
"I won't Jean-Lucand thank youfor showing me."  
The boy wrapped his arms gently around Jean-Luc and touched his  
nose to the Captain's. He then turned to Beverly and repeated  
his motions.  
"Good bye Beverly. Thank you for healing me."  
"You're welcome Haius. Look after your parents nowand  
tell them thank you for helping us."  
He beamed up at the Doctor as Will slipped his large hand over  
the lad's.  
"The next thing you will see is the inside of the craft you  
were on before. Just relax and hold my handok?"  
Haius nodded, keeping his gaze on Jean-Luc. Will lifted his head  
and addressed the computer.  
"Transporter roomtwo to beam directly inside Shuttle  
Craft Florey."  
"Aye Sir."  
The two forms dissipated into sparkling blue light and disappeared.  
When they rematerialised inside the shuttle Will took Haius into  
the cockpit and said,  
"Jean-Luc said I should show you something. When those doors  
openyou will see your world as we see itfrom the stars."  
The boy's eyes gleamed as he looked eagerly forward. The blast  
doors opened and he saw what Will had saidhis worldturning  
lazily below him. Gob smacked, tears formed in his eyes.  
"It's so beautiful."  
Will smiled and guided him to the co-pilot's seat.  
"Hang on Haiusyou're in for the ride of your short  
life."

 

 

 

 

As Beverly and Jean-Luc waited for the return of Will  
Riker, they shared a cup of tea. The Captain, confined as he was  
to his bed, gently enquired of Beverly her feelings about the  
boy.  
"So Beverlydo you think he has it in him to be the  
bringer of peace to his people?"  
She shrugged diffidently and pulled her mouth down.  
"It's a big ask. What is heten years old? Tell me Jean-Luc,  
what were you doing when you were ten?"  
The Captain smiled and sighed.  
"Although I, even then, knew what I wanted to do I will admit  
there was still time for climbing trees and making forts with  
my brother."  
"There you go."  
Jean-Luc shifted in his bed and cocked his head.  
"I can't help feeling though that he will be able to incorporate  
his experiences with us and somehow make himself a better person."  
"What? You think that exposing him to the knowledge that  
other species exist in worlds not of his own, that it will give  
him a broader picturethat he may see that there is more  
than himself and his people?"  
"Perhaps. He certainly showed a keen mind and an incredible  
adaptability."  
"You're right therenothing seemed to faze him much."  
Jean-Luc sighed and grimaced in his discomfort.  
"Well time will tell."  
Beverly stood and swung the regeneration apparatus over Jean-Luc's  
torso and foot. He watched in silence as she inputted the commands  
to the terminal and scowled when she held out her hand for his  
now empty cup.  
"I take it I'm in for more medical torture."  
"Ha ha. Just so you knowmy next regen therapy is due  
in about ten minutes so we can endure the torture together. Satisfied?"  
"Not really. It would be better if you were in here with  
me."  
"Oh Jean-Lucdon't be such a sook."  
"Sook? How dare you! I'll have you know"  
Beverly noted the twinkle in his eyes and the quiet humour in  
his voice.  
"Yes sook! Anybody would think you were scared of Sickbay."  
"Hmph! Let's just say there are other places I'd rather be  
and leave it at thatshall we?"  
"Aye Captainwhatever you wish."  
Her easy smile and sparkling eyes were a balm to his soul. How  
he loved to banter with her, enjoying her rapier-like wit and  
quick intelligence. How he loved her  
She turned and placed the cup on the counter and made for the  
door. Just as she was about to exit he called to her gently.  
"You will come back?as soon as"  
"Yes Jean-Luc I'll come back just as soon as my therapy is  
complete. Now you lie still and get betterok?"  
He nodded and they shared a tender smile.  
Beverly turned and left. Her mind, however, stayed with her best  
friend.  
"Oh Jean-Luchave you any idea what you do to me?"

 

Will was back in just under two hours. He'd stayed  
in orbit a while, waiting for some patrols near the farm to move  
on. He deployed the mirror camouflage, landed without mishap and  
bade his young friend goodbye. He waited until scanners showed  
Haius was at his farm's gate then powered up and returned to the  
Enterprise. His return set the Enterprise free to start her next  
assignment. Make for Starbase 175 with all haste.  
The mighty ship broke orbit and made the jump to warp effortlessly.  
Her course and speed set, Will left the Bridge and made his way  
to Sickbay. He knocked at the Captain's door and grinned when  
he entered, finding Beverly grouching at an annoyed Jean-Luc.  
"Look I'm not asking much Jean-Lucjust eat the damn  
salad."  
Through clenched teeth the irritated man replied with a shake  
of his head,  
"Doctor! As I've already indicatedI don't feel well.  
In fact I feel bloody ill and the last thing I want to do is eat!"  
Beverly's hands dropped to her sides, her fingers curling into  
fists.  
"And as I've already told youit's the damn antibiotics!  
You haven't eaten anything for days Jean-Luc. How do you expect  
to recover when you won't re-fuel your body?"  
"Doctor"  
"All right!"  
Beverly turned abruptly and stalked from the room, muttering to  
Will as she passed,  
"See if you can get him to eat."  
Jean-Luc let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes,  
rumbling,  
"That woman"  
A short silence ensued as Will sized up the plate of food beside  
the Captain's bed.  
"Sir?"  
Jean-Luc's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to face his  
First Officer, eyebrows raised in question.  
"Ah Sirmaybe you shouldyou knowhave a go  
at the food?"  
"Dammit Will! Not you too!"  
"Well Ithat is Beverlywell she saidand  
I thinkoh forget it! I wouldn't eat it either Sir. Sickbay  
food sucks."  
That brought a smile from the Captain.  
"Will the replicators are the same all over the shipthere's  
no difference in the food from here or your own quarters."  
"I know that in theory Sir, but I still think the food in  
here is not quite right."  
Jean-Luc actually chuckled quietly and frowned at Will.  
"Well don't let Beverly hear you saying that."  
"Oh no Sir! It'll be our secret."  
"Splendid. Now did you deliver Haius as per instructions?"  
"Yes Sir. I was able to put him down only a couple of kilometres  
from the farm and I waited until he reached the gate before I  
left."  
"Good. Now I take it we are en route to Starbase 175?"  
"Yes Sirat warp five."  
"Grand! The sooner we get there, the sooner I can be liberated  
from thisden of iniquity."  
Will grinned and said sotto voce,  
"Another secret Sir?"  
"Most definitely Number One."  
Will left his Captain and strolled into Sickbay proper, looking  
for Beverly. He found her in her office in the midst of making  
her report.  
"Sohow's he doingreally?"  
Beverly tossed aside the stylus she'd been playing with and snorted.  
"He's as stubborn as hell and twice as grumpy!"  
Will chuckled and straddled a chair.  
"So he's normal then? He's getting nourishment thoughisn't  
he."  
Grinning slyly, Beverly leaned across the desk.  
"Uh huh. The computer is adding essential vitamins and minerals  
to his blood through the by-pass machine."  
"I knew it!"  
"How?"  
"You gave up too easily Beverly. Usually you would've badgered  
him until he at least tried to eat."  
Beverly sat back and frowned at the big man.  
"You make me sound like a harridan."  
"Not at all it's just that when it comes to the Captain's  
well being you're implacable."  
"Yeah well someone has to look after himhe doesn't  
look after himself."  
"Well he's got by all these years. Anyhow he'll be ok after  
the transplant won't he?"  
"Yep. He'll be fighting fit and twice as dangerousand  
as soon as we stop the antibioticshungryI hope."  
Will tilted his head back and laughed.  
"Well I'll look forward to it. I'll be on the Bridge if you  
need me."  
"Ok Will."

 

 

 

 

That night Beverly returned to her quarters for the  
first time since she'd been back. She took a long hot shower,  
taking time to thoroughly wash her hair, dressed in a comfortable  
nightie and settled down with a light dinner and a good book.  
After two hours of reading she began to feel her eyes drooping  
so she closed the book, rose from the sofa and made her way to  
her bed. The last thing she thought before sleep took her was,  
"I'll get him to eat if it kills me."

 

 

 

 

 

Jean-Luc had been dozing. His eyes slowly opened and  
he noted the subdued lighting. Thirst made itself known and he  
craned his neck to see if the night staff had left his requested  
glass of water. They had, but it was out of reach on the bed table.  
Earlier the night nurse had come to make him comfortable for the  
night and had moved the table in case he knocked it in his sleep.  
It now became the most important thing in his existence. He knew  
all he had to do was summon a nurse but his stubbornness came  
to the fore and he decided he could stretch his arm and reach  
the elusive table. He pushed himself up on his pillow and rolled  
as far as the tubes in his chest would allow. Wincing at the discomfort  
he extended his arm to feel his fingers brush the table's edge.  
He turned and looked down at the bottom of the by-pass machine  
to see it was on wheels.  
"It might roll"  
Grunting with the effort, he twisted his upper body and again  
reached for the table. The tubes pulled tight and he groaned in  
pain, but the machine inched forward. His fingers gripped the  
table edge and he was just about to pull it to him when he overbalanced.  
With a cry of pain he fell from the bed, the tubes tearing from  
his body as the machine crashed to the floor.  
Lieutenant Rick Ponting was on duty as head nurse. He heard the  
cry, followed by the medical alarm. Racing to the Captain's room,  
he burst in only to see a gout of blood splash across the floor  
to splatter on his boots. The Captain was curled up on the floor  
writhing in agony.  
"Medical emergency! Duty Doctor to Sickbay immediately!"  
Rick grabbed some gauze packs and crouched down beside the Captain,  
gasping when he saw the two gaping holes in his chest, through  
which blood poured at an alarming rate.  
"Oh God"  
He pressed the packs over the wounds and preyed that help would  
arrive soon.

 

 

 

 

As CMO of the ship all emergency calls were automatically  
routed to Beverly's quarters. She sat bolt upright in her bed  
and addressed the computer.  
"What is the nature of the emergency?"  
"Unknown."  
Knowing Selar was the duty Doctor; her next call was to her.  
"Crusher to Selar."  
"Selar here."  
"What's happened?"  
"I have just arrived in Sickbay. Wait."  
Beverly climbed out of bed and was donning her uniform when Selar's  
tight voice came through.  
"Selar to Crusher."  
"Crusher here."  
"Doctor Captain Picard has fallen from his bed and dislodged  
the tubes from his chest. He is haemorrhaging copiously and has  
suffered significant internal damage. He requires immediate surgery.  
Will you assist?"  
"I'm on my way. Crusher out."

 

 

When Beverly entered the surgery suite in her sterile  
attire, she gasped inwardly as her eyes beheld Selar with blood  
coating her arms up to her elbows. Jean-Luc's chest was open and  
the Doctor was valiantly trying to stem the catastrophic bleeding.  
Not breaking her stride, Beverly rushed to assist her, diving  
her gloved hands into Jean-Luc's chest and manually pinching off  
the haemorrhaging arteries with her nimble fingers. Selar reached  
forward with a clamp and sealed yet another leak.  
"Doctor Crusher we need to replace his blood volume! He requires  
rapid infusion of plasmaat least four litres"  
"I know Selar but that will be useless unless we can seal  
these tears. Is there another by-pass machine available?"  
"Yes Doctor. It is being prepared as we speak. It should  
be here momentarily."  
"Good."  
Beverly peered through the gore surrounding her fingers and caught  
Selar's attention.  
"That tearin the superior vena cavait will need  
a graft. For now fuse it with a plasti patch and we'll move on  
to the next bad one. What's his blood pressure?"  
"Almost too low to register."  
"Damn! Selar diathermy that vesselyes that's it. Right  
now fuse the aorta"  
Rick turned from his monitors as the new by-pass machine was wheeled  
into the theatre. He informed Beverly of its arrival and positioned  
it at the Captain's left side. She cast it a look and frowned  
as a weak spurt of blood sullied her gown.  
"Where did that come from? Selar did you see?"  
"Yes Doctor waitthere! I have closed the vein. We need  
more suction here!"  
Another nurse lowered the suction device into Jean-Luc's chest  
and cleared the site of blood. Within minutes the talented Doctors  
sealed the ruptured blood vessels and, as Beverly began the delicate  
connection to the by-pass machine, Selar started to force plasma  
into his body, directly into his arteries.  
Tense minutes ticked by as the anxious Doctors watched their patches  
and the newly fused tissues as Jean-Luc's blood pressure slowly  
started to rise. A sudden flooding of blood into his chest signalled  
a disaster.  
Beverly was ready with two clamps in her hands.  
"Where is it coming from? Suction!"  
She spotted the trouble and moved quickly to circumvent it.  
"It's the pulmonary artery! I'll clamp it, you fuse itquickly  
now"  
Within seconds the danger passed and they again watched attentively.  
With his climbing blood pressure, the by-pass machine started  
to circulate his blood, taking in the depleted blood and sending  
it back into his body oxygenated. Slowly the dreadful pallor of  
his skin began to rejuvenate, taking on a more normal colour.  
Blood pressure readings were taken every five minutes as more  
fluid, this time whole blood, was replaced in his body. With his  
artificial heart already removed, the by-pass machine was connected  
directly to the appropriate arteries. In their weakened state  
it would take very little to rupture them again. Three hours after  
the emergency began; the Doctors were ready to close his chest.  
With the immense benefits of their modern instruments, when they  
finished there was very little to show for his near brush with  
death. Two nurses were detailed to wash his body of the blood  
that coated his skin and he was soon sleeping peacefully in the  
recovery room.

The two Doctors met after they had washed and changed.  
Beverly was checking Jean-Luc's readouts as Selar found her.  
"Selar how did this happen?"  
"I do not know Doctor. I will summon Lieutenant Ponting."  
He arrived with haste and answered the Doctor's questions.  
"Lieutenant do you know how Captain Picard came to injure  
himself?"  
"No Doctor Crusher. I had settled him for the night and he  
was sleeping. The next thing was, some hours later, he cried out  
and the medical alarm was triggered. I went straight to him and  
found him on the floor. He'd pulled over the by-pass machine and  
torn the tubes from his chest. I reported the emergency and summoned  
the Duty Doctor. In the mean time I did my best to stem the bleeding."  
"You did very well Lieutenant, I will note your actions in  
the log."  
Turning her blue eyes on Selar, she shook her head.  
"What the hell happened? It doesn't make sense."  
"Well Doctor when the Captain awakes, perhaps you can ask  
him?"  
"I can tell you one thing for sureI'm not letting him  
out of my sight."  
Reaching up and regulating the flow of his intravenous drip, Beverly  
sighed.  
"He's not going to be strong enough for the transplant now  
for several days. That, coupled with the fact that he'll have  
to keep still, is going to make our Captain one very grumpy Commander.  
I think I'll be staying in Sickbay for the interim. At least I  
can and try to diffuse his angst."  
Selar cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow but refrained  
from commenting.  
"Selar will you watch him for a while? I'd better go to my  
office and make my report to the Bridge."  
"Of course Doctor."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly spent the rest of the night in Sickbay.  
When Will strode in next morning he found her dozing in a bed  
next to the Captain. He was about to leave when she woke.  
"Will?"  
"Don't get up BeverlyI didn't mean to wake you."  
She sat up and pushed her hair out of the way.  
"It's ok I've got to get up anyway. Time to check his vitals."  
Will watched as she exited the bed and stretched. She went to  
the monitors and spent some minutes scrutinising them. Satisfied,  
she stood next to Jean-Luc and felt his face, all the while smiling  
wistfully. Re-gathering her thoughts, she placed the regen coils  
over his chest and foot and activated them. As the blue light  
appeared she inspected the wounds on his foot and nodded to herself.  
Her last task was to check his drip. Through the tube that entered  
his arm at the elbow, he was receiving nourishment, much needed  
fluid and antibiotics. She noted that the drip would have to be  
replenished soon.  
"How is he?"  
Beverly kept her eyes on her Captain as she answered Will.  
"Considering how close he came to dying last night I'd say  
he was doing marvellously."  
"What happened? How did he come to do it?"  
Beverly sighed and turned her eyes on her friend.  
"We don't know yet. I'm hoping he will tell us when he wakes  
up."  
"And when will that be?"  
"Well it may be a while Will. He really did some damage to  
his arteries and some of the repairs arefragile, to say  
the least."  
Will stepped closer, noting as he always did, how much smaller  
the Captain looked when he was flat out on a Sickbay bed.  
"What about the transplant?"  
"It'll have to be put off for several days. He's going to  
have to lie still and heal."  
"He's not going to like that."  
Beverly sighed again and smiled ruefully.  
"No he isn't but, by God, he's going to take it just the  
same! Even if I have to sedate him and put him in a restraining  
field."  
Will smiled and rested a large hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sure it won't come to thatyou can handle him."  
"You think?"  
"Well if anybody canyou can."  
"You vote of confidence is hereby noted Commander. Thank  
you."  
"You'll let me know when he wakes up?"  
Beverly nodded and smiled up at the First Officer.  
"No problem."  
Will left and Beverly obtained a nurse to watch Jean-Luc while  
she showered and got some breakfast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was late in the afternoon when Jean-Luc finally  
stirred. Beverly was reading some journals when she noticed his  
hands travel up to his chest. She was at his side immediately  
catching his hands and stilling them. In a rough whisper he muttered,  
"What?"  
"It's ok Jean-Luc you're ok, just lie still."  
His eyes opened and he grimaced.  
Beverly checked the monitor and saw that he was in pain. She retrieved  
a hypospray and delivered a dose of analgesic to his system. He  
relaxed somewhat and gently shook his head.  
"Beverly? What happened?"  
"I was hoping you could tell me. You were found on the floor  
of your room, the tubes torn from your chest and the by-pass machines  
on its side."  
Jean-Luc frowned the gasped slightly as his memory furnished the  
missing pieces. He reddened somewhat prompting Beverly to become  
alarmed.  
"Jean-Luc what is it? What's wrong?"  
He closed his eyes and sought her hands.  
"It's all rightit's nothing, nothing really"  
Beverly had known this particular man for thirty years and she  
knew when he was lying.  
"Out with it Jean-Luc!"  
There followed a moment's embarrassed silence, the Captain swallowing  
convulsively. In a very small voice he uttered,  
"I was trying to reach the table."  
Beverly bent forward and frowned.  
"You were what?"  
In a cleared voice, Jean-Luc clenched his jaw and said,  
"I was trying to reach the blasted table! I wanted a drink."  
Beverly stood upright, a dark frown on her face.  
"Why didn't you call for help?"  
Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc found he couldn't meet her eyes.  
"I thought I could manage on my own."  
Beverly's voice started to rise in volume.  
"Have you any idea what very nearly happened?"  
He frowned and shook his head.  
"You nearly died! You almost bled to death on the floor of  
your room Jean-Luc! If it weren't for some fast work by Lieutenant  
Ponting, Selar and me you'd be dead! You had no discernable blood  
pressure! Dammit Jean-Lucyou stubborn, pig headed"  
"That is enough Doctor!"  
They stood glaring at each other until Jean-Luc reached for her  
hand.  
"Beverly"  
"Stop jean-Luc, stop right there I don't want to hear it."  
"But"  
"No! Look I can't be near you right now. I'll send in Selar  
to give you your instructions."  
With that she turned and walked out. His call to her went unanswered.  
Beverly crossed Sickbay on the way to her office, calling Selar  
as she went.  
The Vulcan Doctor waited patiently in front of Beverly's desk  
as the fiery red head composed herself. When she felt ready she  
spoke.  
"It would seem Selar that our Captain injured himself by  
trying to reach for the bed table which was obviously too far  
away. I want you to tell him the extent of his injuries and what  
we expect of him over the coming days."  
"I see Doctor. Do you wish me to be his primary physician?"  
Beverly frowned and shook her head.  
"No, I will remain that, but right now I need a little detachment."  
"As you wish Doctor."

 

 

 

An hour later Jean-Luc lay in his bed frowning. Selar  
had reiterated Beverly's claim that he'd almost died and that,  
because of his subsequent injuries, he would be confined to his  
bed without the luxury of overt movement. Added to that the news  
of the transplant being set back several days combined to put  
him in a very black mood. What played on his mind the most however  
was Beverly's anger. That she was furious with him was obvious  
and, what's more, he could understand her angst. In the cold light  
of day what he'd attempted seemed to be very foolish indeed, in  
fact 'idiotic' was the most flattering word he could think of.  
Stuck as he was in his bed, he racked his brains trying to think  
of a way to apologise and still save his pride. The trouble washe  
was running out of scenarios.  
He sighed gently, feeling the corresponding twinge deep inside  
his chest. What had before felt uncomfortable, now felt almost  
unbearable. Each breath was a trial and where the tubes entered  
his chest was a burning sensation that nibbled at his stamina.  
He cast his eyes over the machine that was sustaining his life  
and scowled at it. Never one to enjoy being at the mercy of things  
out of his control, he equated this experience along with all  
the other unpleasant things that had happened to him.  
To the quiet room he snarled,  
"Merde!"

 

 

 

 

 

Beverly didn't return to his room until the next morning.  
The nurse had just finished bathing and shaving the Captain when  
she came in and stood beside his bed. He looked at her briefly  
and, seeing no acknowledgement, returned his gaze to the ceiling.  
The nurse finished her tasks and left. Beverly moved to his foot  
and turned off the regen field. Taking some medicated gauze, she  
gently wiped the healing wounds and quickly glanced at him when  
he gasped.  
"Does that hurt?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
She continued cleaning his foot, ignoring him. He grew annoyed  
at her indifference and spoke.  
"I thought you didn't like inflicting pain."  
Without looking at him she replied,  
"If it indicates good nerve regeneration, I make an exception."  
"So you're saying you're happy you hurt me?"  
Her hands stopped their work and she lowered her head.  
"You know damn well I don't like hurting you!"  
"Well that's a relief."  
Silence settled again as Beverly finished with his foot and moved  
up the bed to scan the monitors. Jean-Luc tried again to initiate  
conversation.  
"How am I doing?"  
"As well as can be expected."  
He snorted angrily only to groan in pain.  
"Jean-Luc stop that you'll only make your discomfort worse!"  
She consulted a tricorder to find the pain indicators elevated.  
"Here, I'll give you something for it."  
The hiss of the hypospray was sharp in the quiet room. Jean-Luc  
closed his eyes and raised his hands to his chest, taking a few  
experimental breaths.  
"Better?"  
"Hmm. Thank you."  
Silence threatened to descend again until Jean-Luc spoke.  
"BeverlyI'm so sorry. What I did was very foolishyou  
were right, I was stubborn and pig headed. I can't stand this  
rift between usforgive meplease?"  
Beverly's sapphire eyes found his and tears threatened. With a  
quivering voice she whispered,  
"Do you have any idea what is does to me every time you go  
close to death? Any idea at all?"  
He said nothing, but held her gaze steadily.  
"Jean-LucI love you. Do you truly understand what that  
means?"  
"Yes Beverlyyes I do because I love you. I have done  
for more years than I care to remember."  
Said with such quiet intensity, it stayed her next words. He reached  
for her hand and drew her closer.  
"Beverlymy loveI'm sorry. Please, oh God please  
forgive me."  
In response she leaned down and brushed her lips breathlessly  
over his, her tears falling onto his face. It was nothing like  
she'd ever done before. It was not chaste and restrainedit  
was full of promise and need. His dark hazel eyes glittered and  
he tightened his grip on her hand, trying to keep her close, but  
she pulled back replacing her lips with her fingers. He pursed  
his mouth and kissed her fingers bringing the first smile to her  
delightful lips.  
"You're so beautiful" he breathed.  
Her fingers trailed over his face as she regained her equilibrium.  
Her eyes reluctantly left his face and consulted the monitors  
as a slight frown made itself evident.  
"What?"  
"Your temperature is slightly elevated."  
"Well no wonder"  
She smiled down at him and chuckled.  
"No silly I mean we should check your antibiotics. The infection  
may have revived due to your recent surgery."  
"Oh."  
"I'm going to draw a blood sample, ok?"  
He nodded and couldn't keep the grin off his face as she retrieved  
the instrument.  
"Now you keep still."  
"Aye Sir."  
Ten minutes later she was consulting with Selar.  
"It would seem this is a very opportunistic bacteria."  
"You're telling me! We suppressed the antibiotics for whatthree  
hours? And look at it, nearly back to full strength."  
"Doctor Crusher I see no other avenue than to increase the  
potency of the antibiotics."  
"I agree, but it's going to make him feel terribleDamn."  
"Doctor?"  
"Oh it's just that he's going through so muchwe're  
going to have to suppress his urge to vomit too. With those repairs  
to the arteriesthey wouldn't take the strain."  
Selar nodded sagely, her eyebrows raised.  
"The transplant will also have to be postponed further, at  
least until the infection is eradicated."  
Beverly nodded forlornly, looking over shoulder at the Captain's  
room.  
"Do you want me to tell him Doctor?"  
Beverly sighed despondently and shook her head.  
"No I'll do it."  
Just as she was about to proceed to his room, a call came down  
from the Bridge.  
"Riker to Crusher."  
"Crusher here Will."  
"Beverly we're on approach to Starbase 175. We should be  
docking in about ten minutes."  
"Thanks Will, I'll contact their Sickbay and talk to their  
CMO. Crusher out."  
Beverly spent the next half an hour in her office going over Jean-Luc's  
case with Matthew Hayden, the CMO of the base. It was decided  
that Beverly would be the one to do the transplant, ably assisted  
by the Starbase medical team. Having collected all relevant information,  
the means were set in motion to create a new heart for the Captain.  
Beverly sat back in her chair and set one foot on the seat's edge.  
Resting her chin on her knee and clasping her hands around her  
leg, she went over the procedure in her mind looking for any pitfalls.  
She called up Pulaski's notes and, not for the first time, thanked  
the Gods for Jean-Luc's phenomenal physical state. A weaker man  
may well have succumbed. Thinking of his body brought with it  
an uncomfortable desire she had long suppressed. At first she  
relapsed into old habitsshutting down her feelings and shying  
away from her passion but she stopped and re-evaluated herself  
realising, for the first time, those feelings were in fact very  
welcome. For as long as she could remember she had found him attractive.  
An exceptionally handsome man, he had an extraordinary physique,  
compact and muscular, wiry and strong. Her attraction extended  
to his mind as well. Always tightly controlled, yet still able  
to encompass almost any subject, he could embrace any philosophy  
and understand it. His passions ran deep, as deep as his intellect  
and his ingrained reticence. He was quite a package  
"And he loves me."  
She sighed in contentment, letting her eyes drift shut. A gentle  
hemming at the door broke her from her reverie.  
"Beverly?"  
Her eyes slowly opened, the smile however, stayed.  
"Hello Deanna. What can I do for you?"  
"Actually I came to see Captain Picard. Beverlyyou're  
feeling verymellow."  
"Am I?"  
"Uh huh and there's more."  
Deanna's mouth dropped open and she gasped.  
"You're in love!"  
Beverly stood and stretched with cat-like grace. She winked at  
the counsellor and gestured with her head.  
"I'm just going to see him, want to tag along?"  
Deanna rushed to her side and poked her in the ribs making Beverly  
giggle.  
"Who is it?"  
Beverly wagged a finger at her friend and shook her head. Deanna  
snorted in frustration and glared at the Doctor.  
"I'll find out you know."  
Beverly shrugged her shoulders and entered the Captain's room.  
She noted Jean-Luc was asleep and moved to the computer to synthesise  
a new drip with the improved antibiotics. When it materialised  
she disconnected the old bag and attached the new one. Regulating  
the flow, she nodded with satisfaction and stood back to watch  
her best friend sleep. Aware of the presence of her empathic crewmate,  
Beverly tried to keep her emotions in check, but they seeped out  
anyway. Feelings of love, desire and tenderness welled, overflowing  
her usually adequate barriers. Deanna gasped and stepped forward,  
slipping her hand into Beverly's.  
"The Captain?"  
Beverly turned to her friend, a lopsided smile gracing her face.  
"Uh huh."  
"Does hedoes he feel the same?"  
Smiling Beverly nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Oh Beverly I'm so happy for you! I've sensed strong feelings  
from him for you for a long timebut I could never pin it  
down. I thought eventually it was just your friendship with himit  
seemed to sustain him. How long have you?"  
Beverly smiled wistfully and looked again at her sleeping friend.  
"If I'm honesta long time. I kept pushing it awayI  
was frightenedof so many things."  
"But not any more?"  
"No not any more."  
Jean-Luc stirred then and opened his eyes. Seeing his beloved  
Beverly he smiled softly and raised his hand. When she made no  
move to take it, he frowned and cocked his head. Deanna chose  
that time to make her presence known.  
"Hello captain. How do you feel?"  
He dropped his hand and softly cleared his throat. Casting an  
apologetic smile at Beverly, he addressed the Counsellor.  
"I'm fine Counsellor."  
Deanna smiled at his standard answer and shook her head.  
"Captain"  
Jean-Luc sighed and frowned at the discomfort it caused.  
"Very well DeannaI feel dreadful. Satisfied?"  
She chuckled lightly bringing a rueful smile to his face.  
"Yes Sir."  
Beverly brushed his hand with her own and caught his attention.  
"Jean-Luc we've discovered the infection has re-established  
itself. We're going to have to increase the antibiotics. It will  
make you feel more unwelland it'll put your transplant back  
further. I'm sorry."  
He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"How long?"  
"Three, maybe four days."  
His whispered, "Damn." Pulled at her heartstrings.  
"Hey it'll be all right. You just hold on and before you  
know it you'll be back on the Bridge and all this will be behind  
you."  
He opened his eyes and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"I've already started you on the increased antibiotics so  
you'll be feeling escalating nausea soon. I can give you an anti  
emetic to stop vomiting but I won't be able to completely eradicate  
the nausea."  
"Just tell me you won't try and make me eat."  
Beverly smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"No I won't do thatI promise."  
He nodded then frowned, his hands going to his stomach.  
"Feeling sick?"  
He screwed his eyes shut and grimaced. Beverly reached for a hypospray,  
checked it, then injected him with the drug.  
He had grown pale and she noted a slight sweat appearing on his  
face.  
"If you think you're going to vomit you must tell me. We  
have to prevent that to safeguard your arterial repairs."  
He opened his mouth and took a few breaths. It seemed to help  
and he calmed. Deanna said quietly,  
"Captain how about I bring you some of your books? Perhaps  
reading might take your mind of the nausea."  
He smiled wanly and nodded, not trusting his voice. Deanna gently  
squeezed his shoulder and left.  
Beverly grinned and bent low to his ear.  
"She knows about us."  
His eyebrows rose and he whispered,  
"So soon?"  
Beverly nodded, not the least upset.  
"Uh huh. It's my fault. I let my feelings surface when she  
was here and she caught on immediately."  
"So much for privacy."  
"Oh Jean-Luc you needn't worryshe won't tell anybodyexcept  
Will."  
"That's what I'm afraid of. I can't stand that grin of hisyou  
know the one."  
She gently kissed his cheek and ran her hand over his bare scalp.  
"Oh well, all for a good cause."  
"Enraptured by her tone of voice, he looked deeply into her  
eyes and lowered his already deep voice and said,  
"You know when all this is over I'm going to make passionate  
love to you."  
She grinned saucily and kissed him breathlessly on the mouth.  
Pulling back she looked down at him hungrily.  
"You'd better."

 

 

 

 

The next three days were tortuous for Jean-Luc. Unable  
to do anything but lie still, his needs both personal and general  
were met by either Beverly or her dedicated staff. It left him  
feeling angry and humiliated. Beverly stayed by his side, talking  
to him, reading to himanything to take his mind off his  
situation. She only once suggested he try and eat. She was met  
with a scowl and a curt shake of his head. Sighing, Beverly acquiesced  
knowing when to make a strategic withdrawal.  
On the afternoon of the third day Beverly was pleased to find  
his temperature lowered and evidence of the infection waning.  
Jean-Luc watched in silence as she went about checking the monitors  
and regulating his drip. When she once again settled in her chair,  
he reached for her hand.  
"Well?"  
She smiled and gently squeezed his hand.  
"You're doing very well. The infection is retreating and  
your arteries are getting stronger.  
"So?"  
"Somaybe tomorrow or the next day you can have the  
transplant."  
He closed his eyes and sighed softly.  
"Have they completed the new implant?"  
"Yes it's being held in stasis ready for you when you need  
it."  
He lay quietly, happy in her company. After a while he stared  
down at his injured foot.  
"When will you close that?"  
Beverly smiled and turned her gaze upon his appendage, resting  
under the regen light.  
"Soon. Once the infection is eradicated there won't be any  
need to keep it open any longer. We'll seal it and as soon as  
you're able, we'll get you back on your feet."  
"How long?"  
Returning her eyes to her friend, she frowned.  
"Jean-Lucit's going to take a while. You'll have to  
start slowly and build upyou won't be on duty for a few  
weeks."  
Beverly watched as several emotions played out across his face.  
He settled on disappointed.  
"Will I be able to recuperate in my quarters?"  
"The first couple of days will be spent here, but if everything  
goes according to plan, I don't see why you can't be released."  
He smiled then, albeit ruefully.  
"And you will do the transplant?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Good. Are you expecting any complications?"  
Beverly pursed her lips and cocked her head.  
"I've gone over the procedure and checked Pulaski's notes  
and I don't think there's anything untoward, however your recent  
surgery could play a hand. I won't know until I get in there and  
see for myself."  
He nodded and Beverly noticed him tensing his stomach.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
He frowned and pointed to the urinal bottle on the counter. She  
nodded and retrieved it for him then left him to complete his  
task in privacy. She returned some minutes later and took the  
bottle away and emptied it, replacing it on the table with a clean  
one.  
"Anything else?"  
He shook his head and clasped his hands over his bare midriff.  
'Would you like me to read to you?"  
"No thank you Beverly. Actually I was thinking about Haius.  
I wonder how he is?"  
"Hmm. I've been wondering how he got on with his parents.  
They couldn't have been too happy about his going off like he  
did. I know if it were me I'd be worried sick, especially with  
the war and everything."  
"I know. He was a brave lad wasn't he, completely unfazed  
by what he experiencedaccepting everything and still having  
enough intelligence to see through his station in life to aspire  
to something greater. I would like very much to come back here  
in fifteen years and take a peek into his lifesee if weor  
he had made a difference."  
Beverly chuckled, causing Jean-Luc to raise his eyebrows.  
"What?"  
"Oh I was just rememberinghe thought it was funny you  
had hair on your body but not on your head. Then Will came in  
and he saw the beard!"  
Beverly shook her head, her shoulders trembling with laughter.  
'Beverly it's not that funny."  
Her hand came up to stifle her giggles and she gained some control,  
although her eyes still twinkled.  
"I told him that you'd seen the irony of the situation."  
"Did you now? And what did he say?"  
"He didn'the just laughed."  
"Hmm. Well I can't say I'll miss all that purple hair. It  
was a damn nuisance when I was sick."  
"Oh I don't know Jean-LucI thought it was kinda sexy."  
All that got was a look of disdain causing Beverly to giggle again.  
"All right my Captain I confessI love you just the  
way you arehow's that?"  
"Better, although I hope to improve markedly soon."  
"I can't wait."

 

 

 

 

 

 

At 2030 hours the next evening, Beverly breezed  
into Jean-Luc's room to find him playing chess with Data. The  
android Second Officer looked up from his contemplation of the  
boards to greet the Doctor.  
"Hello Doctor Crusher."  
'Hello Data are you winning?"  
His head cocked to one side as he processed the query.  
"As a matter of fact the Captain and I have reached an impasse.  
I am unfamiliar with his latest strategy and, as a consequence,  
he seems to have stymied my attack."  
Beverly bent low to his ear and whispered conspirationally,  
"He's very sneaky Data. He bears watchingclosely."  
He looked up at the physician and nodded once.  
"I will endeavour to heed your advice Doctor."  
Beverly straightened and placed her arms akimbo.  
"Well gentlemen, I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to postpone  
your gameCaptain Picard has a prior engagement."  
Data stood and began to pack away the chess set. Jean-Luc raised  
his eyebrows and looked at Beverly.  
"Prior engagement?"  
"Yepyour transplant. It's on."  
"Whatnow?"  
"Uh huh. We just got the latest lab results. The infection  
is eradicated and the grafts are holding up. I've spoken to the  
Starbase team and they're ready to come aboard."  
"So you'll do it here then?"  
"No reason not toand I think you'll be more comfortable  
recuperating heredon't you think?"  
He grinned and nodded.  
"Oh yes that would be splendid."  
"Right then. Data we'll see you later and Jean-Luc you get  
a sedative."  
He sighed and bade his visitor farewell as Beverly prepared the  
hypospray. The gentle hiss punctuated the quiet and he felt his  
body and mind relax. Beverly's breath tickled his ear warmly.  
"I'll be back soon with some help. We'll put you on a gurney  
and take you to theatreok?"  
He nodded, feeling too lethargic to formulate a reply. Beverly  
tenderly kissed his scalp and left the room. Jean-Luc tried to  
concentrate on the sounds of Sickbay but found he kept losing  
his train of thought. Beverly soon returned with the promised  
help but he kept his eyes closed as they manoeuvred him carefully  
from the bed to the gurney.  
Patterns of light flicked across his closed eyes as he was wheeled  
into the surgery suite. He noted the change of smell and felt  
the attachment of neural inducers to his head. Then he felt Beverly's  
breath again.  
"Sleep now my love, I'll be with you when you wake."  
Then his world faded to black.

 

 

 

 

An hour into the procedure Beverly frowned and checked  
the monitor.  
"Matthewwhy is his blood pressure fluctuating?"  
Doctor Hayden looked up in surprise and shook his head.  
"I don't know. Everything seems to be functioning"  
An alarm quietly sounded.  
"It's falling! There must be a leak somewhere."  
Both doctors began to search frantically for the suspected leak.  
The new connections were checked, as was the new heart. They had  
not yet taken him off the by-pass machine, having not yet completed  
the transplant.  
"Beverly I can see bloodit's coming from the aorta."  
"Ok but where? I can't see any hole"  
"Here I'll lift it, you get a mirror."  
Gently, Matthew lifted the artery and Beverly slid the surgical  
mirror underneath. It was immediately covered with blood.  
"Dammit it's torn all right! Can you fuse it?"  
"I think so but when the transplant is finished we'd better  
place a graft over the area."  
"Agreed."  
It took only a few moments for Matthew to repair the rent and  
a short hiatus while the area was cleaned of blood. Resuming their  
tasks the Doctors completed their delicate connections and were  
soon ready to transfer the blood supply back to Jean-Luc's body.  
This was done very carefully and within the hour, they were preparing  
to start his heart.  
"Ok nowkeep an eye on the new graft. Here goes."  
An electrical pulse was passed through the device, triggering  
its mechanism and it started to pump instantly. As his blood pressure  
rose, colour returned to his body and with it warmth.  
The two Doctors watched with satisfaction as the new heart settled  
into its rhythm, beating seamlessly. All the grafts and intricate  
connections held firm, the medicos knowing they would only get  
stronger with time.  
"He's had other transplants?"  
Beverly smiled and ran her fingers down his arm.  
"Yes. This is his third."  
"Well he's got the top of the line. They don't come any better  
than this."  
"He deserves it, believe me."  
Matthew looked down at the sleeping Captain and grunted.  
"It's a good thing he's so fit. Even with the ravages of  
the infection he's still got good muscle tone."  
"Uh huh. Well let's close up. I'll seal his foot when we're  
finishedI sort of promised him."  
Doctor Hayden laughed and nodded as he picked up the necessary  
instruments.

 

 

 

 

 

Three hours later light came back to Jean-Luc's  
eyes. From under his eyelids he noted a soft light and concentrated  
on ascertaining where he was. He recognised the sounds of Sickbay  
and, by the amount of activity around him, he guessed he was in  
the recovery room. Taking an experimental breath he was pleased  
to find the dreadful pressure gone. Gone too was the burning sensation  
in his side. He set his formidable mind to settle on his heartbeat  
and, although he could detect minor differences, he was satisfied  
with what he felt. When Beverly's gentle hand infiltrated his,  
he smiled.  
"How long have you been awake?"  
He shook his head and whispered,  
"Not long. How did it go?"  
"It went well my love. We had a spot of bother with a weak  
artery but, all in all, you're fine."  
He nodded still smiling.  
"Wiggle your toes for me."  
He complied and she squeezed his hand.  
"Any pain?"  
"No."  
"Good. I kept my promiseyour foot is now healed and  
you're off the drip. You know what that means?"  
He sighed and frowned.  
"You want me to eat."  
"Yes, although not right now."  
"I'm thankful for small blessings."  
"You should be free of the effects of the antibiotics in  
a few hours. I'll let you sleep some more but when you wake up"  
"Beverly"  
"It'll be all right Jean-Luc trust me."  
He smiled, his eyes still closed.  
"Implicitly as always."  
"Ok. We're taking you to your room now. You just relax."  
He nodded and felt the gurney move. When they carefully moved  
him to his bed he felt tightness in his chest and he frowned.  
"Jean-Luc? Are you in pain?"  
He shook his head, his hands coming up to splay over his chest.  
"Sore?"  
"Yes, a little."  
"Well that's to be expected, it'll soon pass. Now Captain  
sleep."  
"Will you stay?"  
"Just try and stop me."  
He smiled and relaxed his body, giving in to the lethargy that  
gripped him, slipping quickly into slumber.  


 

 

 

 

It was 1130 when he woke. He was aware he had company  
although he instinctively knew it wasn't Beverly. Opening his  
eyes, he cast them to his side to see his First Officer frowning  
over a book. He was obviously struggling with something and it  
amused the Captain to watch him wrestle with the problem. Jean-Luc  
recognised the book'The Principals of Vulcan Logic'and  
understood Will's dilemma. It wasn't an easy book to read.  
"Give up Will. It took me years and I'm still not sure."  
Will jumped slightly but still found a smile for his Captain and  
friend.  
"Hello Sir, how do you feel?"  
Jean-Luc thought about that and decided he felt remarkably good.  
Worn out and still somewhat tender, but surprisingly well.  
"I'm fine Number One, just fine."  
Will looked dubiously at his Commander and shook his head.  
"After what you've been through Sir"  
Jean-Luc smiled and sighed.  
"Comes with the territory Will."  
His First Officer was about to say more when a certain red haired  
Doctor entered carrying a tray. Will took one look and bid his  
Captain farewell. As he passed Beverly she whispered  
"Chicken."  
Jean-Luc eyes went to the tray, a protest forming on his lips.  
Beverly however forestalled him.  
"Oh no you don't! Look it's been over a week since you've  
eaten anything. All I have here is some vegetable soup, a bread  
rolla crusty one just as you like itand a hot cup  
of Earl Grey. Now really Jean-Lucdon't you think you can  
at least try?"  
The aroma of the soup and warm bread wafted over to him and his  
stomach growled, startling both of them. He reddened slightly  
and motioned her closer.  
"Can I sit up?"  
Beverly beamed at him and put the tray on the counter. She raised  
the head of the bed, secured some more pillows, then positioned  
the tray across his thighs.  
"There you go. Do you want me to help you?"  
He gave a wry grin and quipped,  
"I think I can manage."  
Mollified, Beverly contented herself by watching him eat. It was  
something that always fascinated her. Everything he did, he accomplished  
with grace and an economy of movement and eating was no exception.  
She'd been taking meals with him for more years than she dared  
admit, yet it never failed to mesmerise her. He was adorable.  
He spoke to her and she didn't respond.  
"Beverly?"  
She blinked and blushed slightly.  
"What?"  
He grinned, realising he'd caught her wool gathering.  
"I saidwhen can I get out of bed?"  
"Ohthis afternoon. I thought you might like a shower  
after all those bed baths."  
He snorted and scowled at the embarrassing memories.  
"I thought tomorrow we could start your therapy."  
"And what will that consist of?"  
"At first just walking on a treadmill. When your stamina  
improves we'll up the ante. I hope to have you jogging by the  
end of the week."  
His eyebrows rose as he popped the last bit of roll into his mouth.  
Chewing thoughtfully he asked,  
"And my release?"  
"Probably tomorrow. There's a graft we want to keep an eye  
on for a while, but if you handle being out of bed later, then  
I don't see any problem with you being discharged tomorrow."  
He picked up his tea, closed his eyes and sipped, sighing with  
pleasure. He swallowed and pursed his lips, raising his chin.  
"BeverlyI haven't told youI want to thank you  
for looking after meagain. I don't know what I'd do if it  
wasn't for you."  
She smiled softly and took one of his hands.  
"I can't say it was a pleasure Jean-Lucin fact I hate  
it when I have to heal you because I hate it when you're sick  
or injured. Every time I die a little inside."  
Jean-Luc closed his eyes and frowned, bowing his head.  
"I'm sorry my love."  
"Don't be. It would be worse if I couldn't help you. What  
would I do then knowing you were hurt and being unable to do anything?  
I'd go insane. At least this way I can have a hand in your recovery."  
His dark hazel eyes opened and glittered making Beverly shiver.  
"I wouldn't want anyone but you treating me."  
She grinned and tossed her head.  
"Oh I know that!"  
He sighed happily and finished his tea. Beverly laughed at him  
as he smacked his lips and ducked when he threw his serviette  
at her. She took the tray and met Data as she was leaving his  
room. To his gentle enquiry she answered,  
"Yes Data you can go in. The Captain's in fine form."

 

 

 

 

Later that afternoon Beverly returned to his room  
and watched in amused silence as Jean-Luc parried with Deanna.  
"But Captain if you had nightmares then"  
He shook his head and grimaced.  
"No Counsellor. Look I was illmy temperature was elevatedI'm  
sure the dreams were of no consequence."  
"The fact that you had them at alland considering it  
was the Borg you dreamed ofdon't you think that requires  
further investigation?"  
"No. Frankly I don't. It was simply ananomaly. Nothing  
more."  
"I disagree Captain, and I think you should talk to me about  
it."  
Jean-Luc swallowed the irritated response that teetered on his  
tongue. Instead he took a calming breath and schooled his features  
into his 'Captain's' mask.  
"I appreciate your input Counsellor, however your help is  
not required."  
Deanna knew when to stop. Once he adopted his command visage she  
knew he was closed to her. She would not, however, give up entirely.  
"Very well Captain Picard. I will come and see you again  
soon."  
"As you wish Counsellor."  
As Deanna stalked past Beverly she rolled her eyes, making the  
Doctor frown. She stepped into the room and noted Jean-Luc still  
wore his stern face.  
"Heyit's me, you can drop the command act."  
He glared at her then relented, finding a smile instead.  
"Hello my love."  
"Hello yourself. You know you shouldn't do that to Deanna.  
She only wants to help."  
"I don't need her help Beverly. Who told her about the nightmares  
anyway?"  
Beverly bit her lip and frowned.  
"Actually I did. I thought it was importantseeing the  
content of the dream."  
He scowled, the hard look returning.  
"Doctor in future I would appreciate it if you kept the details  
of my dreams private. It's bad enough experiencing them without  
having to rehash them with concerned staff."  
"Jean-LucI only"  
"I'm serious Beverly. I don't want to talk about itat  
least not yet."  
Chagrined, Beverly bowed her head.  
"Very well, but promise me something?"  
He looked at her suspiciously.  
"What?"  
"Promise me you will talk to Deannasoon."  
He sighed exasperatedly and shook his head.  
"You're incorrigible."  
"Agreed, but will you promise?"  
He gave up and nodded slowly.  
"All right I'll talk to her. Satisfied?"  
Beverly came and sat on the bed and leaned in to kiss him tenderly.  
"Uh huh. Want to get up?"  
He stole another kiss before nodding enthusiastically.  
"Come on then, but remember, take it slowly."  
Together they eased him around until his legs dangled over the  
bed. Shifting him to the edge, he dropped the few centimetres  
to the floor and stood upright for the first time in some days.  
He straightened his back and took a deep breath, stopping when  
he felt the telltale tightness. With Beverly's warm hand on his  
back he targeted the bathroom and took his first unsteady step.  
Stopping, he closed his eyes and centred himself. When he'd regained  
his equilibrium, he stepped off again, this time with more confidence.  
"How's the foot?"  
"Goodno pain."  
"And you chest?"  
"A little tenderI'm a little breathless."  
"That's to be expected. Just take it easy, you're doing fine."  
They reached the bathroom and Jean-Luc requested to use the toilet.  
While he was busy Beverly went back into his room and retrieved  
his shower gear and clean pyjama pants. By the time he emerged  
she had the shower running and his things laid out.  
"Can you get your pants off?"  
He blushed and nodded.  
"I think so."  
"Ok I'll wait for you in your room. Just call if you need  
me."  
He nodded his thanks and she left him. He untied the drawstring  
of his pants and let them drop to his ankles. Stepping out of  
them, he entered the shower and sighed with pleasure as the hot  
spray hit his back. He placed his hands above his head and leaned  
against his arms as the water cascaded down his back. He closed  
his eyes and turned, lifting his face to the spray. He took his  
time lathering his body, delighting in the feeling of cleanliness  
it produced. When he'd finished the shower, he exited and dried  
off then, with the white towel wrapped around his trim waist,  
he shaved himself and brushed his teeth. Last of all he put on  
the clean pants and left the bathroom feeling like a new man.  
Beverly grinned at him when she caught his eye.  
"Sohow does that feel?"  
"Bloody marvellous!"  
"You lookand smelldelicious. Want something to  
eat?"  
He thought about that and grinned again.  
"As a matter of fact I do! Although I take it you're not  
on the menuyet?"  
Beverly blushed and felt desire awakening.  
"Jean-Luc! Stop thatyou're not supposed to"  
"What? Desire my best friend?"  
"No! Yes! Oh hell I don't knowjust stop it for now.  
Let's get you better first."  
"Very well Beverlybut you and I have unfinished business."  
His eyes glittered and his voice was velvety deep.  
Beverly trembled and stood absolutely still, the heat rising rapidly  
within her body.  
Jean-Luc broke the spell.  
"Now how about something to eat?"  
Without saying a word, Beverly turned and exited the room, leaving  
a highly amused Captain in her wake.

 

 

 

 

The session on the treadmill was uneventful, however  
Jean-Luc was dismayed at how weak he felt afterward. He sat on  
his bed, wiping sweat from his face with shaking hands.  
Beverly stood beside him and gently rubbed his back.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Exhausted. Beverly?"  
She sighed and stopped her hand. Bending forward, she caught his  
gaze.  
"I told you this would happen. It's going to take time Jean-Lucyou  
have to be patient."  
He snorted and she noticed his scowl.  
"What?"  
"Well it's not as if I've haven't been in this situation  
before. I've had other transplants"  
"Yes, but your body wasn't ravaged by injury and infection  
was it?"  
He shook his head, a speculative look upon his face.  
"So when?"  
Beverly straightened and gripped the edge of the bed.  
"At least four daysthat is until you have more stamina  
and less discomfort. It will be a few weeks before you're back  
to your old self.  
He turned to her, his eyebrows raised.  
"Weeks?"  
"Uh huh."  
"But what about returning to duty? Surely you don't expect  
me to just sit around twiddling my thumbs while"  
Beverly grasped his upper arm and leaned into him, letting their  
bodies touch. He stilled immediately.  
"It won't be that bad Jean-Luc. You'll be allowed to work  
from your quarterson reduced hoursand I will permit  
the occasional stint on the Bridge. The time will pass before  
you know it."  
He gave her the 'you must be joking' look, making Beverly laugh.  
"Come on let's get you to the shower and then we can think  
about something for you to eat."  
He sighed and slipped off the bed, stopping to glance at his best  
friend.  
"You enjoy this far too much you know. What is it they say  
about absolute power?"  
Beverly gently slapped his arm and chuckled.  
"Jean-Lucyou don't think I'm corruptdo you?"  
Smiling, he started for the bathroom, throwing over his shoulder  
"Can I reserve my judgement?"  
His answer came by a towel to the back of his retreating head.

 

 

 

 

 

After a late dinner the next day a relaxed Captain  
sat on a chair in his room, waiting for his emancipator. Dressed  
in casual clothes he looked elegant and very masculine. Beverly  
stopped at the door and let her eyes wander over him. He became  
aware of her scrutiny and smiled slyly when she blushed at being  
caught. Regathering her wits, Beverly entered the room and leaned  
against the bed, her arms folded, seemingly unperturbed.  
"So are you all ready to go?"  
Jean-Luc looked about and smiled.  
"Yes. The few things I had here Data has returned to my quarters.  
I'm ready when you are."  
Pushing off from the bed, Beverly held her hand out, not really  
expecting him to take it, but he surprised and delighted her by  
doing just that. Together they walked out into Sickbay, turning  
a few heads in the process. They left the facility and strolled  
leisurely through the ship, the Captain nodding greetings to well-wishers.  
Arriving at his quarters, they entered and Beverly went to the  
replicators.  
"Would you like a cup of Earl Grey?"  
He turned to the viewports, sighing with pleasure.  
"Yes that would be lovely."  
He stood at the vista to the stars and slid his hands into his  
pockets. Beverly put their drinks on the low table and joined  
him at the window.  
"You've missed them haven't you?"  
He smiled and half turned to her.  
"Missed what?"  
"Your stars."  
He returned his gaze to the sparkling stars and sighed. Nodding,  
he whispered,  
"Yes, yes I have."  
Beverly squeezed his upper arm and drifted to the sofa. She picked  
up her Camomile tea and sipped the hot brew enjoying the opportunity  
to watch him as he wrestled with his thoughts.  
"Penny?"  
She watched as his shoulders raised and lowered in an expansive  
sigh.  
"I was just thinkinghow many times have I felt this?"  
"Felt what?"  
"Thisthis re-integrating of my life. It seems to me  
that I've had to do it too many times."  
He turned thoughtfully and sat beside the Doctor, still immersed  
in his ponderings.  
"It'll pass Jean-Luc, you know that. Soon you'll be back  
in harness and all this will fade to just another unpleasant memory."  
He cocked his head and pursed his lips, lowering his gaze.  
"Unpleasant memoriesI seem to have quite a few of those  
too."  
Beverly frowned and moved closer, gently placing her hand on his  
thigh. He watched her hand but said nothing.  
"Jean-Lucthis isn't self-pity I'm hearing is it?"  
He slowly gathered up her resting hand and held it tenderly in  
his own, his thumb caressing it.  
"Beverly do you remember what it was like for meafter  
the Borg?"  
"Yes."  
"And after Madred?"  
"Yes."  
And would it surprise you to know that I'm more than a little  
tired of finding myself, yet again, having to pull my life back  
together?"  
Nonplussed by his morose attitude, Beverly squeezed his large  
hand and looked into his troubled eyes.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
He lowered his head and gently shook it, a wry smile on his face.  
"Oh you needn't worry Beverly. No doubt I'll be fineit's  
just that sometimes I get a littletiredSo very tired."  
Beverly stood and gestured him to his feet. To his raised eyebrows,  
she said nothing, just beckoned him to his bedroom. Once there,  
he watched in bemused silence as she went to his draws and retrieved  
his sleep shorts and an over size shirt. She turned to him and  
held up the shirt.  
"I'm going to the bathroom to change into this. You put on  
the shorts and get into bed."  
Unsure as to exactly where her actions were heading, he nonetheless  
acquiesced and was lying in his bed when Beverly emerged from  
the bathroom. Jean-Luc's breath caught in his throat as his eyes  
travelled over her beautiful form. The starlight picked up the  
highlights in her hair and the shirt did little to cover her stunning  
dancer's body. He noticed, in particular, her legs. They seemed  
to go on forever. She sat on the bed, pulled back the covers and  
slid underneath. She curled up to Jean-Luc and immediately sensed  
his tenseness.  
"Beverly what are we doing?"  
She rose up on her elbow and gazed down at his glittering eyes.  
"Jean-Luc my love soonpossibly very soonwe're  
going to make love. But not tonight. Tonight I'm going to hold  
you and try to banish all those morbid thoughts you've been having.  
And, if you should have a nightmare, I'll be here for you. Now  
I know you're a little tense, but I want you to try and relax.  
In some ways this evening will more intimate than anything you've  
experienced before."  
He frowned and shifted slightly, trying to ease his evident arousal.  
Beverly was aware of his discomfort and sought to allay his embarrassment.  
"It's all right Jean-Luc, I understand. Try to relax. Put  
your arms around me and let your thoughts take you to a happier  
place, one free of the Borg and Madred, a place where you've been  
at peace."  
He turned gingerly onto his side, pulling back his hips so as  
to preclude any contact with that part of him that craved her  
touch. She understood and gently slid her arms around him, encouraging  
him to do the same.  
"Rest now Jean-Luc my lovetrust me as I have so often  
trusted you."  
His voice unavailable, he whispered,  
"All right I'll try but may I ask something of youwill  
you fulfil a fantasy of mine?"  
"What is it?"  
"May I kiss you?"  
Beverly debated the wisdom of his request. She knew he was very  
aroused and to be honest, so was she, but she was determined this  
night would be about healing, not satisfying sexual desire. She  
could not, however, negate the importance of his request. She  
knew he'd been in love with her for a very long time and she also  
knew he was asking her to trust him, that he wouldn't try to seduce  
her.  
Looking deeply into his eyes, she slowly nodded, a small smile  
gracing her face. He leaned in slowly and gently brushed his lips  
over hers. She responded gradually and he deepened the kiss, his  
tongue softly seeking admittance. She opened to him like a flower  
and he sighed deeply, allowing his body to mould to her shape  
as he kissed her with all the love he felt. She gasped as she  
felt his erection, but he did nothing untoward. He slowly tapered  
off the kiss and they parted, their breathing rapid, their hearts  
pounding. His mellifluous voice rumbled through the dark bedroom.  
"Thank you. That was something I've wanted to do for a very  
long time."  
She kissed the tip of his nose and snuggled into his shoulder.  
"You're welcomenow try and sleep."  
He chuckled and breathed deeply of her scent.  
"I'll try but I don't know how successful I'll be. You're  
very distracting."  
Despite his protestations, he did drift off to sleep, safe in  
Beverly's arms.  
Twice during the night he started to moan and toss and both times  
Beverly was able to ease him away from the terror of his dreams  
and back to the safety of her embrace. On the second occasion  
he woke he couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his face.  
She held him as he wept, knowing he needed the catharsis.  
He woke in the morning to the delightful sensation of having the  
only woman he'd ever truly loved lying safely in his arms. He  
lay quietly savouring the moment, willing time to stand still.  
When Beverly eventually woke she stretched and instinctively snuggled  
backwards into his body and giggled when she felt his erection.  
He wondered briefly if it had subsided at all during the long  
night. He placed his forehead on the back of her head and sighed.  
"I'm sorry."  
She took his hands and held them to her breast, bending to kiss  
his fingers.  
"Don't beI'm flattered."  
He freed one hand and brushed her lustrous hair from her shoulder.  
Placing small kisses over the exposed skin, he worked his way  
up her shoulder to her neck, then on to her ear.  
"Mmm that's nice. What time is it?"  
"I don't knowearly."  
Emboldened, he dared to cup one breast and gently kneaded it,  
causing Beverly to softly moan.  
"Jean-Lucwe shouldn't"  
"Shh. There's no medical reason is there?"  
"Well it's a bit early in your recovery"  
"But?"  
"Butoh God don't stop."  
He smiled against her skin as he kissed her ear, his fingers finding  
then tweaking her distended nipple.  
"Turn over Beverly."  
He released her and she turned over, gasping when she saw the  
love and desire swirling within his eyes. Never before had she  
seen him so open to her, not trying to turn away, not trying to  
disguise it, but showing her everything, showing her his soul.  
"Jean-Luc"  
"Shh my lovelylet me love you as I've always dreamed."  
The physician in Beverly suddenly came to the fore.  
"Wait Jean-Luc you're not ready for anything too strenuous."  
"But"  
"It's all rightlet me"  
She rose up on her elbow and kissed him slothfully. Her hand drifting  
down his torso, delighting in dallying in the hair that covered  
his body. He sighed and she was encouraged to let her hand snake  
lower still, over his shorts to trace the outline of him through  
the silken material. His sigh became a low, sensuous moan, thrilling  
and arousing the Doctor. His hands came up her sides taking the  
sleep shirt with them. She sat up and straddled his supine form,  
raising her arms and letting him divest her of the garment. Now  
completely naked, his heated gaze swept her body, his tongue involuntarily  
licking his lips.  
"So beautiful."  
She leaned down and kissed him passionately as his hands caught  
and caressed her breasts. It was her turn to moan as his nimble  
fingers gently teased out her nipples. She broke the kiss and  
gasped as he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, taking  
one swollen bud into the heat of his mouth as his fingers teased  
the other. Her breath hissed through clenched teeth as he swapped  
his mouth to the neglected nipple. She ground her hips to his,  
making him thrust upwards. She opened her eyes to watch as, with  
his own eyes closed, he nursed at her breast, lavishing attention  
to the sensitive peaks. She sat up again, disengaging him and  
he looked up at her in awe. She was, without doubt, the most wantonly  
sexual woman he'd ever met. She exuded sexuality and the thought  
that she was about to be his was almost overwhelming.  
She moved slowly down his body and slid his shorts off as she  
went. Pushing the bedcovers with her, she stripped him of his  
shorts and took a moment to take him in. She'd seen him naked  
before, but never like thiserect and arousedand all  
for her. Sliding slowly up his legs, she stopped at his straining  
penis and ran her tongue up the underside, making him gasp in  
pleasure. She tarried at the head, licking and nibbling and allowing  
her hands to join in the intimate caress. His body stiffened and  
he moaned loudly, thrusting up into her mouth. Knowing he was  
at his limit, Beverly released him and moved up his body to once  
again straddle him. His hands went instinctively to her hips and  
she noticed his mouth was open as he panted. She bent forward  
and whispered in his ear,  
"Are you all right? Is there any pain?"  
Unable to speak, he closed his eyes and shook his head, a smile  
upon his face. Before she could sit up, he lowered one hand and  
took hold of his penis, lifting it. Beverly understood and moved  
back slowly, taking him inside her inch by inch.  
They both gasped at the sensation and, when he was fully immersed  
in her, they paused, his hands again going to her breasts. Beverly  
splayed her hands over his chest, teasing his nipples as she gently  
started to move up and down his shaft. She rose until he almost  
left her, then quickly descended. His head arched back on his  
neck and he groaned loudly. His hands left her breasts, one going  
to her hip, the other to her engorged clitoris where, in time  
with her movements, he stroked her boldly.  
She quickened her pace as he thrust up from the bed, meeting her  
with force.  
"Oh God yes Jean-Luc"  
He opened his eyes to watch her gyrate above him and the sight  
of her nearly sent him over the edge. Spreading her dew with his  
fingers, he stroked her repeatedly and felt her internal muscles  
start to contract around his plunging penis. Concentrating fiercely  
on his formidable control, he gritted his teeth and held his ground  
as the orgasm swept over his lover. She cried out his name and  
her nails bit into his chest. Undaunted he kept thrusting and  
continued his intimate caress until Beverly cried out again. This  
time he found his own release, the climax resounding through his  
mind and body, leaving him spasming and trembling.  
Beverly collapsed on his chest as they both heaved for breath.  
On trembling arms, she rose and spoke,  
"Is everything all right?"  
He nodded as his arms encircled her, pulling her back down to  
him.  
"Beverlythat wasthat was"  
She grinned tiredly and nuzzled his neck.  
"Yes it was wasn't it? Worth the wait?"  
"Oh yesit was more, so much more than I'd imagined.  
I love you my Beverly."  
"And I love you Jean-Luc."  
She stretched herself out over his body and, still joined, they  
drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

Two and a half hours later the alarm sounded. The Captain's  
gruff,  
"Off!"  
Made Beverly grin. She had slid from his body while they slept  
and now lay at his side, their legs entangled, her head on his  
chest. She idly drew patterns through his hair and he caressed  
her back. His voice rumbled through his chest, making her shiver.  
"We should get up."  
"Hmm a shower would be nice."  
Just then Beverly's stomach chose that moment to growl. Jean-Luc  
looked down at the top of her head with amusement.  
"And let's not forget breakfast."  
She rose up on her elbow, a clump of hair entangled in her fingers.  
"Ow!"  
"Be that a lesson to you Jean-Luc Picard. This woman is not  
to be trifled with."  
"Oh really?"  
He deftly rolled them over until his hard body covered hers.  
"So tell mewhat would this woman like me to do to her  
this morning?"  
Beverly chuckled and ducked under his nose for a quick kiss.  
"I think we've already established that, but my dear, I have  
to get up. Nature calls."  
"Very well I'll release youunder protest."  
He watched as she exited the bed and gave a low whistle of appreciation  
when he saw her nakedness.  
"I was rightyou are beautiful!"  
Beverly flipped her fingers at him and made her way to the bathroom.  
When she emerged he was in the shower. She slid the door open  
and snuck in, delighting him as her arms encircled his muscular  
form.  
They enjoyed themselves under the spray, their play semi-erotic.  
Beverly kept a tight leash on her desire seeing that, although  
he was willing, Jean-Luc was tired. When they finished their shower,  
Beverly took time to dry him thoroughly and he did the same with  
her. They were learning each other, finding out what pleased and  
titillatedand aroused. He was semi-erect again and wanted  
to go back to bed. Beverly took his face in her hands and looked  
into his eyes.  
"Jean-Luc I think we've done enough of that for a while.  
Why don't we have some breakfast and then we can go over your  
therapy regimen?"  
He sighed and only just stifled a yawn. Grinning lopsidedly, they  
left the bathroom and dressed, before making their way to the  
dining area. Soon hot croissants and fresh coffee graced the table  
and the lovers enjoyed a ritual they'd shared for many years.

 

His deep commanding voice rang throughout Sickbay.  
"I don't care what you think DoctorI've had enough!"  
"CaptainJean-Luc I just want you to do five more minutes,  
that's all."  
"That's all? I've already done half a bloody hour on thistorture  
machine and I'm tired!"  
The day had started out so happily for the couple. After breakfast  
they had gone over his therapy schedule and he'd agreed that it  
was in order. She'd left him then with instructions to rest only  
to return in the afternoon to find him tired and cranky. Apparently,  
against her orders, he'd been conducting ship's business from  
his cabin and had taken on far too much. When she'd suggested  
it was time for his rehab session, he'd glowered and only acquiesced  
under pressure. Now he was being stubborn and ill tempered.  
Beverly stood back and put her hands on her hips.  
"Captain Picard that attitude is helping no one! Kindly remember  
you're under my care and comply with my wisheswithout the  
loud complaints!"  
His head snapped up, an angry retort on his lips. Nurse Ogawa  
chose that time to enter and bring Beverly a wanted PADD. Jean-Luc  
lowered his head and restrained his temper. Gripping the handles  
of the treadmill, he stared at the monitor and quickened his pace,  
intending to take out his angst on the machine.  
Having finished with the nurse, Beverly glanced at the monitor  
and sighed.  
"Not so fast Jean-Lucyou're not trying to kill it,  
just get some gentle exercise."  
He grunted and closed his eyes, choosing instead to ignore her.  
Beverly, however, would have none of it.  
"Good. Three more minutes and then we can get you a rub down  
and a shower."  
He said nothing, but found he had to concentrate fiercely to see  
out the remaining time. It was with a glad heart that he heard  
her call a halt to the session.  
"Ok slow down then come to a stop."  
He stood panting with his eyes closed. Sweat ran down his bare  
chest and legs. He heard the characteristic whirr of a scanning  
tricorder and endured the scrutiny silently.  
"Well everything seems to be in order. You've improved your  
stamina 15% over yesterday. I'd say that was good news."  
He grunted and reached for the towel that was draped over the  
handle. Starting at his head, he worked his way down his torso  
and legs, stopping at his bare feet. Beverly grinned wickedly  
and leaned close to his ear.  
"You look very good in those shorts."  
He turned to her intending to glare, however one look into those  
sapphire eyes was enough to evaporate his ire. He shook his head  
and chuckled.  
"You are outrageous! I'm almost positive you're not supposed  
to say such things to your Commanding Officer."  
"Perhaps notbut what about my lover?"  
His head came up and his face settled into gentle humour.  
"Ahnow that's different. I think, in fact, it's considered  
appropriate behaviour."  
"Good, cause I'm not going to stop."  
Jean-Luc cast a quick look around the room and, seeing they were  
alone, planted a quick kiss on Beverly's lips.  
Eyebrows raised in mock shock, Beverly stepped back and frowned.  
"What?"  
"Jean-Luc you don't think a kiss is going to get you off  
the hook do you?"  
"Hook? What hook?"  
"You, my dear Captain, have been an insufferable, stubborn,  
pig-headed"  
He held up his hand and closed his eyes.  
"All right, enough. I admit I've been somewhatill tempered  
and I apologise if I upset youor anyone else. It's just  
that"  
"You're tired, I know. But Jean-Luc why did you do so much  
work in your quarters? Especially when I expressly forbade it?"  
He leaned forward and stretched his arms out straight, easing  
the tired muscles.  
"Well Will called down with a particularly difficult problem.  
It seems Engineering had"  
It was Beverly's turn to hold up her hand.  
"I'm not interested Jean-Luc. My main concern is you and  
if you can't follow my explicit instructionsthen maybe you  
should consider another Doctor."  
His breath stopped in his throat. Snapping his eyes open his head  
quickly turned to follow Beverly as she stepped around the treadmill.  
"I would recommend Selar. She's"  
"Beverly please! That will not be necessary. I don't want  
anyone but you"  
"Then you'd better clean up your act mister!"  
He hadn't realised she was so angry. Her last words stung and  
he felt shame as he mentally reviewed his behaviour. Stepping  
out of the treadmill he walked to her and took her hand.  
"BeverlypleaseI'm sorry. I got caught up in the  
work, you know how it gets. It won't happen again, you have my  
word."  
She turned to him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Easing the  
tension from her willowy frame, she nodded and squeezed his hand.  
"Come on Captain, let's get you showered and rubbed down."  
Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Jean-Luc  
nodded and headed for the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Five days later Beverly watched as he increased his  
pace into a steady jog.  
"That's good Jean-Luckeep the pace rhythmic and balanced."  
Despite his exertions, the Captain raised a grin.  
"I do know how to run BeverlyI've done it once or twice  
before."  
It was Beverly's turn to grin. Taking a moment to admire his muscled  
form, she cast aside her musings and replied,  
"I do remember you winning a few trophiesincluding  
the Academy Marathonas a freshman and I know you have some  
running programmes on the holodeckI just want you to take  
it easy, that's all."  
Snorting with satisfaction, he increased his pace and lengthened  
his stride. A natural athlete, his body was fluid and graceful  
as he exercised it, making desire rise in Beverly as she watched.  
She watched mesmerised as he raised a hand and flicked off a droplet  
of sweat from his nose.  
"How much longer?"  
Startled, Beverly nearly dropped the tricorder.  
"What?"  
It's been an hour. How much longer?"  
"Oh! Um, about fifteen minutes."  
He chanced a glance at the flustered Doctor and grinned at her  
discomfit.  
"What's the matter Beverly? See something you like?"  
Her chin rose and she harrumphed.  
"Someone has an over inflated opinion of themselves!"  
He laughed feeling free and healthy. When Beverly told him he  
had five more minutes, he quickened his pace, eventually running  
flat out. As his bare feet pounded the rubber base of the treadmill,  
his hands cut through the air and his quick deep breathing filled  
the room.  
"Ok Jean-Luc slow down nowthat's it, taper off and  
come to a stop."  
He did so and stood for a moment, his chest heaving. He wiped  
his sweating face on his upper arms and concentrated on containing  
his breathing and his heart rate. Beverly scanned him and couldn't  
contain the grin of accomplishment.  
"How am I?"  
She looked deeply into his sparkling eyes and breathed,  
"Absolutely wonderful."  
He lifted his head and laughed, delighting the Doctor. She would  
never tire of hearing that particular sound which was such a rarity  
for him.  
"You're in a good mood."  
He picked up the towel and started to dry himself.  
"Why shouldn't I be? I'm fit and well and in love with the  
most beautiful woman in the galaxy."  
Now Beverly laughed, enamoured by his capriciousness. She took  
the towel from him and slowly rubbed it down his chest, while  
stepping close to him.  
"Jean-Lucdo you remember what you wanted to dothat  
first time we made love?"  
His eyes darkened and he grew still.  
"Yes I remember. I wanted to make love to you as I'd always  
dreamed."  
"Well tonight I think you'll get your wish."  
She trailed her fingers down his stomach and dallied at the waistband  
of his shorts.  
He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Beverlymy love"

 

 

 

 

At 1530 hours he was bored and decided to put in  
a call to his lover. He had an idea and wanted approval.  
"Picard to Crusher."  
"Crusher here."  
"Beverly I was thinking of going for a run on the holodeck.  
Are you ok with that?"  
He heard her chuckle.  
"Got some excess energy to burn off?"  
"Something like that."  
"Well it shouldn't be a problem, just take it easy and don't  
overdo."  
"Understood. Picard out."  
He walked into his bedroom, intending to change. Exercising in  
just his shorts in the privacy of Sickbay was one thing. Walking  
through the ship was another. He stripped down to his briefs and  
put on a pair of shorts, a singlet, socks and running shoes. Picking  
up a towel from the bathroom, he slung it over his shoulder and  
left his quarters, heading for the holodeck.

 

 

 

"Computer run programme Picard three B."  
"Programme initiated. Enter when ready."  
The large doors sighed open and he stepped in, inhaling a big  
breath as he went. He was in LaBarre, his home village. The running  
track he'd devised circumnavigated his family's vineyard, over  
hills, down through gullies and across creeks. It would take him  
just on two hours to complete. He did some preliminary stretches  
and rubbed his thighs. When he felt ready, he began.  
An hour into the run he approached a steep hill on top of which  
grew a large oak. Its gnarled roots twisted their way over the  
track and he remembered to watch his feet. On the other side,  
the path descended sharply to cross a fast running creek at the  
bottom. As he crested the hill, he took the opportunity to look  
over his family's holdings and at that moment his foot caught  
in the roots, throwing him hopelessly off balance. He pitched  
forward and fell to his hands and knees, his forward momentum  
causing him to tumble all the way down to the creek.  
Dazed, he rolled over in the cold water and felt the all-pervasive  
pain creep over his body.  
"Merde!"  
He got unsteadily to his feet and looked on with dismay as blood,  
mixed with the water, flowed freely from several places. His throbbing  
nose garnered his attention and he raised a shaking hand only  
to find more blood dripping from it. He sat again on the ground  
and called,  
"Computer end programme."  
The countryside disappeared to be replaced by the cavernous room  
with the yellow grid. Although he was now dry, he was still a  
bloody mess. To the computer he said,  
"Picard to Crusher."  
"Crusher here. What can I do for you?"  
"Um Beverlycan you come to Holodeck three?"  
"Of coursewhy?"  
"AhI just need to see you. And Beverlycould you  
bring a med kit?"  
Her voice suddenly became very concerned.  
"Captain are you all right?"  
Jean-Luc sighed and winced at the pain it caused.  
"Yes, yes I'm fineI just tripped over."  
Hearing the relief in her tone, Beverly replied,  
"I'm on my way."  
All the Captain could do was sit and wait.  
When Beverly walked in she stopped and stared at the gory visage  
that faced her.  
"Jean-Luc what the hell? You said you tripped over!"  
"Well I sort of tumbled"  
Beverly slipped into Doctor mode.  
"Computer supply a biobed with standard monitors."  
The requested items appeared and she knelt by her friend.  
"Can you stand?"  
He nodded slowly and gingerly got to his feet. Beverly helped  
him onto the biobed and scanned him thoroughly with a tricorder.  
"How bad is it?"  
"Where do you want me to start?"  
He pointed to his still bleeding nose and she smiled gently.  
"Well that's broken. You've taken skin off your forehead  
and chin, same goes for your hands, elbows, knees and shinsoh  
and you've managed to damage some ligaments in your right shoulder.  
Not bad for a fall."  
"Can you fix it all here? I really don't want to go back  
to Sickbay."  
Beverly sighed and nodded.  
"Yes, but we'll have to finish in your quarters. You're going  
to need a regen treatment on your shoulder."  
"What about tonight?"  
Beverly pulled her mouth down and cocked her head.  
"I'm sorry Jean-Luc, but you're going to be a little sore  
and sorry"  
"Damn! Merde! Fuck!"  
Beverly giggled and set about healing his numerous injuries.  
"It's not funny Beverly. So far we've only made love once.  
I'd sincerely hoped we could improve on that and tonight was going  
to be something special."  
Beverly stopped her ministrations and looked sympathetically at  
the fuming man.  
"Jean-Luc we have a lifetime ahead of usthere's no  
rush."  
"No rush? Beverly I don't know about you, but I've waited  
a bloody long time for thisfor us and I want it alland  
I want it now!"  
"Well my love you'll just have to be patient a little longer."  
He growled and snorted.  
"How much longer?"  
"Two days."  
"Two days! It might as well be two years!"  
"Oh Jean-Luc stop being such a drama queen."  
By now she had healed his broken nose and most of his abrasions.  
She was working on his shoulder when he started to chuckle.  
"What?"  
"A drama queen?"  
"Well you were being"  
"Could you imagine Will calling me that?"  
Now Beverly joined in the laughter.  
"Oh God no! I wonder if he's ever thought it?"  
Jean-Luc suddenly grabbed Beverly around the waist and kissed  
her, hard.  
Breathless, she relaxed into his embrace and returned the kiss  
her mind reeling.  
"Boy you'd better get fit and well soon Jean-Luc"

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Jean-Luc entered the Bridge and waved  
Will back into the Command seat.  
"As you were Commander. I'll be in the Ready Room."  
"Aye Sir."  
Having gained, albeit grudgingly, permission to return to duty  
on restricted hours, Jean-Luc sighed with pleasure at being once  
again back in uniform. He went to the replicator, retrieved a  
cup of Earl Grey and seated himself at his desk, activating the  
computer terminal.  
"Computer display ship's logs from the past ten days."  
He settled into his seat, reclining back and putting one foot  
on the corner of his desk. Picking up his tea, he sipped as he  
read, happily immersed.  
Four and a half hours passed before his door annunciator sounded.  
Slightly irritated at being disturbed, he barked,  
"Come!"  
He didn't look up from his work and, when the silence stretched  
on, he frowned and gestured the unknown person to come further  
into the room.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Jean-Luc?"  
His head snapped up, a smile appearing on his handsome face.  
"Beverlywhat are you doing here?"  
She sauntered to the chair opposite him and trailed her fingers  
along its back.  
"Do you have any idea what the time is?"  
He frowned and cast a look at the terminal. Too fast, Beverly  
swivelled the unit away from his eyes and raised her eyebrows.  
"Hmm?"  
"AhI suppose it'swell"  
"You were supposed to report to Sickbay an hour ago."  
"An hour? Oh."  
"Yes, oh. What have you been doing?"  
"Well I started with the ship's logs and moved on to crew  
rotations and store acquisitions. Then I reviewed the upcoming  
mission to the Casey Quasar. I was studying the system when you  
arrived."  
Beverly sat in the chair and reached for his hands.  
"Enough Jean-Luc. When I said restricted hours I meant just  
that. Come down to Sickbay, have your scans and return to your  
quarters to rest."  
"But Doctor"  
"Ifand I do mean if you rest and feel up to it, you  
can return to the Bridge for two more hours in the afternoon."  
"Only two hours? But I"  
In a very quiet voice Beverly muttered,  
"Take it or leave it Captain."  
He stopped and contemplated his friend. She looked tired and he  
knew he was the cause. Although she'd slept in his bed with him  
these past nights, they had been chaste in their affections, only  
kissing and caressing. They both yearned for more and were waiting  
for the appropriate time. That time was fast approaching.  
"Very well Beverly I will accede to your wishes."  
She nodded once, curtly and rose from the chair. When he didn't  
rise she turned to him.  
"Are you coming?"  
"Yes, yes of course."  
They entered the Bridge and Jean-Luc addressed his First Officer.  
"You have the Bridge Will, I'll be back this afternoonwith  
my Doctor's permission."  
"Aye Captain, I look forward to it."  
The couple left the Bridge and said nothing during their journey  
to Sickbay. When they entered, Beverly pointed to his room and  
he went, without protest. She came in a few minutes later to find  
him sitting on the bed, a contemplative look upon his intelligent  
face.  
"By my reckoning this should be the last set of scans."  
Beverly looked up from her tricorder and nodded.  
"Uh huh. Tops off."  
She waited while he stripped off his uniform top, shirt and singlet.  
She put down the tricorder and gently grasped his right arm lifting  
and rotating it.  
"How's that? Any discomfort?"  
He shook his head trying to look into her eyes.  
"No it's fine."  
"Good. Now let's see"  
She took the probe from the instrument and passed it several times  
over and around his chest. She tapped in some instructions and  
repeated the scans, her eyes never leaving the device. Jean-Luc  
sat patiently, knowing she would return her attention to him when  
she was ready.  
With a satisfied nod she replaced the probe and smiled up at her  
friend.  
"Well Jean-Luc I'd say you were completely healed. Your stamina  
has returned and your heart is functioning perfectly. Congratulations."  
He allowed a rare full grin and took her elegant hands in his  
large ones.  
"I have you to thank my love. When can I return to full duty?"  
"Hmmtomorrow. But if you feel at all tired or stressed,  
at least over the next few days"  
"I will tell you, I promise."  
She grinned at him and the distance closed between them. He brushed  
his lips over hers and kissed her breathlessly as he let go of  
her hands and allowed them to gently grip her hips, pulling her  
closer to him until she stood between his legs. Slowly he eased  
his hands around her waist and lower to gently cup her buttocks.  
Deepening the kiss his tongue requested admittance as her own  
hands snaked around his neck. Her mouth opened slowly and he tenderly  
invaded her heat, slothfully probing and tasting. She moaned quietly  
into his mouth and he raised his hands to tangle his fingers in  
her hair. She softly caressed the short hair on the back of his  
head and he tapered off the kiss. When they parted he leaned in  
a kissed her repeatedly, over her face and neck. She allowed her  
head to loll back on her neck and one of his hands embarked on  
a trail to her breast. The door annunciator startled them apart.  
Jean-Luc quickly grabbed his shirts and piled them on his lap  
to cover up his obvious arousal. Beverly picked up a tricorder  
and cleared her throat.  
"Come in."  
Seeing her boss' heightened colour, Alyssa Ogawa surmised she  
had interrupted something. She quickly delivered PADD and left,  
a grin plastered on her face.  
Beverly chanced a look at her Captain to see him trying to contain  
a chuckle. He looked up at her and shook his head.  
"What time do you get off duty?"  
"1800 hours."  
"I'll have dinner ready."  
"I can't wait."  
He nodded, his dark eyes travelling over her body.  
"Ohyou can get dressed now, it's time you went back  
to your quarters."  
He pulled his singlet over his head and picked up his shirt.  
"If you don't mindI'll stay here a little while yet."  
Beverly frowned. His dislike of Sickbay was legendary.  
"Why?"  
Reddening slightly he glanced down at his groin.  
"Oh! Well in that case I'd better leave you or you'd never  
get out of here."  
Pulling his uniform top into place he summoned a glare.  
"Wench!"  
Beverly grinned saucily and swayed her hips as she walked to the  
door. Stopping just before it opened she looked over her shoulder.  
"And don't you love it."  
She left then, leaving him to mutter to himself,  
"As a matter of fact, I do."

 

 

 

 

That evening Jean-Luc spent some time getting everything  
just right. He'd programmed the replicator to dispense Beverly's  
favourite meal and ordered the computer to play a selection of  
soft jazz he knew she preferred. The table was set with fine linen  
and bone china, the silverware gleaming in the subdued lighting.  
He'd taken a nap when he'd returned to his quarters, his afternoon  
Bridge duty tiring him a little. Now he'd showered, shaved and  
was standing in his bedroom in his briefs deciding what to wear.  
His choices had come down to black trousers with a white silk  
shirt, or tan pants with an emerald green shirt, one he knew Beverly  
liked. It was open in the front in a deep vee, exposing his chest  
and he'd often seen Beverly peeking at him when she thought he  
wasn't looking. Having made his decision, he applied some aftershave  
and grinned at the memory it evoked. She had given it to him on  
his last birthday, requesting he wear it at the dinner they shared  
that night. His face fell as he remembered how desperately he  
wanted to make love to her that night, but the evening had ended  
as all the others hadwith a chaste kiss and a 'goodnight'  
at his door.  
"Not any more!"  
Slipping his stockinged feet into soft leather shoes, he walked  
into his living room and cast his eyes once again over his preparations.  
He was about to turn the wine when a call came through from Sickbay.  
"Crusher to Picard."  
"Picard Here."  
"I'm sorry Jean-Luc, I'll have to cancel tonight. I've got  
an emergency operation to perform and Lieutenant Rand has just  
come in, in labour. It's going to be a long night I'm afraid."  
Jean-Luc sat heavily on his sofa and closed his eyes.  
"Very well Beverly. If you get in early enough, wake me.  
Other than that, you are off duty tomorrow until you've caught  
up on your rest. Understood?"  
"Yes Captain. Goodnight."  
The link closed and Jean-Luc sighed expansively.  
"Bloody hell!"

 

 

 

 

 

He was up, showered, shaved and dressed in his  
uniform when a very tired Beverly came through his door.  
"Good morning."  
"Umph."  
Beverly said nothing more as she crossed the room and entered  
his bedroom. He continued with his breakfast preparations and  
looked up in amused silence as she re-entered the room dressed  
in a nightie and slumped into a chair at the table.  
"Boy or girl?"  
"What? Oh...a boy. Nathaniel James. Three point two kilos.  
Mother, son and father doing well."  
"And the surgery?"  
"Complicated but effective. Ensign Trumm will live to see  
many more days."  
The Captain looked sympathetically at his companion.  
"Beverly why don't you go to bed?"  
She looked tiredly up at her Captain and mustered a smile.  
"I willafter we have breakfast. We've hardly seen each  
other lately."  
He nodded and retrieved from the replicator, a plate of steaming  
croissants. He placed them on the table then momentarily returned  
with a pot of fresh coffee. Gesturing to the pot he questioned,  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
"Just try and stop me!"  
They were silent then as they ate happy in each other's company.  
When Beverly finished she stretched and mewed with pleasure. While  
she was distracted, Jean-Luc stood quickly and took the opportunity  
to kiss her. She started then relaxed as his lips slid gently  
over hers.  
"You make sure you get enough sleep DoctorI'll see  
you tonight."  
He straightened, tugged down his uniform and left his quarters  
with a grin on his face. Beverly stood slowly and looked down  
at the breakfast mess, shrugging her shoulders and ignoring it.  
She made her way into his bedroom and slid beneath the covers,  
pulling his pillow to her breast and smelling his scent. Smiling,  
she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

As it turned out, Beverly slept most of the day. She  
awoke shortly before Jean-Luc was due back from Bridge duty and  
she hurried through her shower and was just dressed when he walked  
through the doors. Pleased to find her in his quarters, he quickly  
covered the distance between them and stood close to her, almost  
but not quite touching. He closed his eyes and took in her delicious  
scent. She was wearing his favourite perfume a musky floral concoction  
that made his heart accelerate. He opened his eyes and asked softly,  
his deep voice rumbling,  
"Have you eaten?"  
Not moving, Beverly looked deeply into his eyes and shook her  
head.  
"No, in fact I'm not long out of bed. I've only had time  
for a shower"  
"I see. Well we should have dinner then"  
"I suppose"  
She closed her eyes as he gently leaned forward and tilted his  
head, nudging under her nose. His first kiss was soft and tantalisingteasing  
and promising so much more.  
Without conscious effort, her arms came up and encircled his head  
as her body eliminated the small distance between them. His arms  
held her tightly to his body as he deepened the kiss, making them  
both moan with suppressed desire. He walked her back slowly until  
her thighs met with the edge of his desk. Running his large hands  
down her legs, he lifted her and placed her on the desktop. He  
stepped between her legs and tangled his hands in her hair, his  
tongue invading her mouth.  
Beverly felt the passion inherent in his kiss and it made her  
head spin.  
"How had he hidden it all this time?" She thought.  
Her hands went to his waistband pulling his top up and his shirts  
free. Insinuating her hands under the material, she raked her  
nails over his muscled chest and teased his nipples until they  
pebbled.  
Still he kissed her. His hands left her hair and made their way  
to the zip of her top. Lowering it he suddenly broke the kiss  
to pull the garment up and off, discarding it on the floor. The  
shirt soon followed and he took a moment to look at her peaked  
nipples through the fabric of her singlet. As his hands sneaked  
under the garment, her hands dropped to his groin to softly massage  
him through his trousers.  
He leaned forward growling and gently bit her neck. She gasped  
at the sensation and nibbled his earlobe in return. His hands  
closed over her breasts and she arched into his touch. She fumbled  
with the closure of his pants and was relieved to feel the zip  
come loose. Her singlet was hurriedly removed, as was her bra  
and when his tongue swirled over one of her aching nipples she  
cried out. Concentrating, she reached into his trousers and rubbed  
him through his briefs and was rewarded when he gently thrust  
into her hand. He was reaching for the closure of her pants when  
the call came through from the Bridge.  
"Riker to Picard."  
They both froze. Jean-Luc closed his eyes and tenderly rested  
his forehead against Beverly's Summoning a normal voice, he replied,  
"Picard here."  
"Captain there's an incoming transmission from an Argellian  
freighter. Apparently they're carrying some kind of message from  
Starbase 88, something about communication difficulties. The Captain  
of the freighter insists on speaking only with you."  
Beverly clearly felt the tension in Jean-Luc's body as he struggled  
to reign in his temper. When he didn't immediately reply, Will's  
voice again filled the room.  
"Sir? Did you get that?"  
It was all he could do not to swear profusely.  
"Yes Commander I got it! I'll be there shortly. Picard out!"  
Beverly gently stroked his neck, trying to calm him. She smiled  
sympathetically.  
"Heyit's ok."  
He shook his head brusquely, stepping back from her. As he made  
himself comfortable and tucked himself in, his eyes roved over  
her alluring form. In a roughened voice he muttered,  
"I don't suppose you'd stay like that until I returned?"  
She shook head and grinned.  
"I don't think so."  
"Damn."  
"However I will be hereprobably in your bed waiting  
for you."  
He lowered his head and groaned.  
"How the hell am I supposed to concentrate with that thought  
running through my mind?"  
Beverly stood and stepped up to him, making him watch her with  
hawk-like intensity.  
"You'll manage."  
She stepped around him and picked up her clothing before sauntering  
to the bedroom. He watched her keenly and sighed when the door  
closed on her visage. Mentally checking himself, he found everything  
in order and, as a last check; he looked down at himself, frowning  
in frustration when he found he couldn't exit just yet. He sighed  
and cast his thoughts to less stimulating scenarios and smiled  
grimly when things subsided. Once again the Captain in control,  
he left his quarters.

 

It was a long night. The Captain of the freighter  
did indeed have important information from Starbase 88 and, as  
Jean-Luc was to find out, it involved a convoluted explanation  
from the Starbase Commander. Altering their course, they warped  
to the Starbase, taking seven hours, and docked. Engineering was  
dispatched to aid in repairing the communications array, as Jean-Luc  
was obliged to meet with the station's Commander. He didn't return  
to the Enterprise until three hours into the day shift. Deciding  
to forgo his quarters, he entered the Bridge and took his customary  
place in the Command chair. After seeing to the most recent reports,  
he assigned the necessary tasks to his staff and retired to the  
Ready Room, intent on filing a lengthy report to Starfleet.  
It was 1430 hours when the call came through from Beverly.  
"Crusher to Picard."  
He looked up and frowned.  
"Picard here."  
"Where are you Captain?"  
"I'm in the Ready Roomwhy?"  
"Did you get any rest today?"  
He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Doctor"  
"Captain! The computer logs your return aboard at 1115 hours.  
What have you been doing since then?"  
"Working."  
"Well stop! Go to your quarters, eat a decent meal and get  
some rest."  
"Beverly"  
"I mean it Jean-Lucdon't make me order you"  
With more force than was necessary, he slammed down the crystal  
he'd been fiddling with and breathed deeply through clenched teeth.  
"Very well Doctor! Picard out!"  
He exited the Ready Room and gave control of the Bridge to a concerned  
Will. He fumed and chafed all the way to his cabin and stood in  
the middle of his living room muttering to himself  
"That blasted womanwho the hell does she think she  
is?"  
In spite of her instructions, he ate a sandwich and had a quick  
cup of tea. Slipping off his boots, he stretched out on his bed  
intending to have a short nap. It was the last thing he did for  
many hours.  
When Beverly came in at shift's end, she was surprised to find  
him not on the sofa with a book. Making her way to the bedroom,  
she smiled tenderly at seeing him, on his back, one arm bent over  
his chest, the other flung across her pillow. She replicated a  
warm blanket and gently covered him then went to the replicator  
and ordered her evening meal. Throughout her meal and subsequent  
shower, he remained asleep and only stirred marginally when, much  
later, she slipped under the blanket to join him. He turned onto  
his side and draped an arm across her waist, but stayed asleep.  
She concentrated on relaxing and finally found sleep after intertwining  
her fingers with his.

 

Beverly was slightly late for the morning briefing.  
She had left the Captain's quarters before he woke, intent on  
her current work in Sickbay. It was that work which caused her  
tardiness. All eyes turned to her, except Jean-Luc's. He simply  
paused in his speech and waited until she was seated.  
"I'm sorry Captain, I was detained in Sickbay."  
He nodded and continued.  
"As I was saying, our stop here at Starbase 88 could prove  
beneficial. Starfleet has authorised four day's leave and I see  
no reason why we shouldn't avail ourselves of it. Commander will  
you draw up a roster for leave, all ranks, all stations."  
Will grinned broadly and said,  
"With pleasure Captain. I take it you're included?"  
His shaking head caused both Beverly and Deanna to frown.  
"No Number One. I have some diplomatic matters to attend  
to with the station Commander. It would be best if I stayed on  
duty."  
Barely concealing his disappointment, Will nodded.  
"Yes Sir."  
"If that is all? Very good, you're dismissed. Doctor Crusher,  
will you stay please?"  
Beverly remained seated as she watched her friends leave. When  
they were alone she stood and perched herself on the table next  
to Jean-Luc.  
He looked up at her and gently took her hand. His voice soft and  
deep, he said,  
"You weren't there this morning."  
She smiled down at him and squeezed his hand.  
"I had things to do."  
"Why didn't you wake me when you came in?"  
"You were sleeping so soundly Jean-LucI didn't have  
the heart to wake you."  
His dark eyes took on a piercing intensity.  
"Yet you slept with me."  
"Yes."  
"I dreamed of you, you know."  
She chuckled and tilted her head.  
"Pleasant dreams I hope?"  
"Oh yesexceedingly so. When I awoke I nearly had to"  
Beverly blushed and leaned down to kiss him softly.  
"Well hopefully you'll never have to do that again."  
"I sincerely hope so. What are you doing now?"  
Beverly sat up and pursed her full lips.  
"Well I have a very tricky experiment running at the momentI  
really should be getting back to it."  
He stood with his customary grace and took her hands in his.  
"Very well. There's something in Stellar Cartography I'd  
like to show you. Could you come by at, say, 1400 hours?"  
Delighted with his playful manner, Beverly grinned and squeezed  
his hands.  
"I'll be there."

 

 

Throughout the day, Beverly had trouble keeping her  
mind on the job. She kept thinking about Jean-Luc, his eyes, his  
incredible voiceshe shivered yet again as she recalled how  
he'd looked at her and she felt the almost ever present desire  
surface as she pictured him waking up in an aroused state. She'd  
been watching the chronometer all day and was relieved when she  
saw that she had only fifteen minutes to wait. She called her  
head nurse to her office.  
"Alyssa, I'm going to Stellar Cartography. I don't know how  
long I'll be, but call me if you need me."  
"Yes Doctor."  
With a heightened sense of awareness, Beverly left Sickbay and  
made her hurried way to her assignation.  
The doors to the mapping room slid open to reveal the Captain  
standing at a console at the end of a short walkway. He turned  
at the sound of the door opening and a grin split his features.  
As she walked towards him he called out,  
"Computer lock doors to Stellar Cartography. Authorization  
Picard Theta two eight." Holding out his hand, he beckoned  
Beverly to come to him. She stood by his side and slipped a warm  
arm around his waist. He reciprocated and they spent a moment  
gazing in each other's eyes. Sighing, Jean-Luc broke the contact  
and turned his eyes to the control pad in front of him. In a deep  
husky voice he spoke.  
"Beverly do you remember, about two months ago, we were studying  
an anomalous gaseous cloud near the Rourke Expanse?"  
"Uh huh. Data said it contained some, as yet, unknown compounds."  
"That's correct. Well while we had the cloud in our sights,  
I asked Astrophysics to scan and record the surrounding expanse.  
I had a feelingwell anyway this is what they recorded."  
He pressed some pads and the lights lowered. Gradually a multi-coloured  
vista came into view. It took up all of the viewing area and stretched  
over their heads and all around them. The swirling colours rotated  
through the spectrum and bursts of intense light fired haphazardly.  
In and out of the billowing colours, objects small and large skittered  
across their vista adding to the ethereal quality of the event.  
Beverly stood rooted to the spot, never before having witnessed  
anything so beautiful.  
In a hushed voice she whispered,  
"My God Jean-Lucwhat is it?"  
In an equally reverent tone he replied,  
"We don't know. It took so long for the computer to process  
what it had recordedit's taken weeks."  
"Is it alive?"  
"Possibly."  
"We're going back to itright?"  
He sighed and shook his head.  
"Sadly no. Once Starfleet got hold of our report they insisted  
on sending a dedicated science vessel. This will remain our only  
glimpse."  
Never taking her eyes off the magnificent scene before her, she  
reached for Jean-Luc's hand and sighed.  
"I'm sorry Jean-Lucyou must be disappointed."  
He nodded and let his eyes wander over her upturned face.  
"I am somewhat."  
Sensing he was watching her, she turned to him and smiled softly,  
the shifting light giving her face a fragile appearance. Enraptured,  
Jean-Luc lifted his hand and trailed his fingers down her face.  
"Gods Beverly, but you're beautiful."  
As he leaned towards her she closed her eyes and when his lips  
met hers she shivered with repressed desire. Once again he kissed  
her with tightly reigned passion. His body responded immediately,  
as did hers. He pulled her close to him and moulded their shapes  
together. Boldly Beverly reached down and gripped his buttocks,  
pulling his hips closer still. He thrust gently into her making  
her moan into his mouth as she felt his restrained erection. Suddenly  
he broke the kiss and dropped to his knees in front of her. He  
took her hips in his hands and pressed his face into her crotch.  
He let out a hot breath and kissed her, nudging at her with his  
nose.  
Her hands on his head, she allowed her head to loll back and gasped  
as he repeatedly nuzzled her most intimate parts. She hoarsely  
called,  
"Oh God Jean-Luc"  
He reached up to undo her pants but the door annunciator stilled  
them.  
Screwing his eyes shut he growled,  
"Computer who is at the door?"  
"Lieutenant Jacob Erm."  
Raising his voice slightly, Jean-Luc queried,  
"Yes Lieutenant, what do you want!"  
Recognising the unmistakable voice of the most senior officer,  
the Lieutenant jumped and stammered.  
"AhSsirCommander Data wants me to download the  
maps from the Australis Nebular. He needs them Sirnow."  
"Can't you access them through a computer terminal?"  
"Nno Sir, they're coded."  
"Very well. Wait."  
"Aye Sir."  
Jean-Luc stood and wrapped his arms around his lover. He sighed  
and kissed her softly.  
"I'm beginning to think we're cursed."  
Beverly smiled sadly and rested her head on his broad shoulder.  
Softly she said,  
"Will I see you tonight?"  
"I don't know. I have to go to the station to meet with Commander  
Waugh. It seems there's been some sort of treaty foul up and he  
wants my input. Apparently the querulous parties are on the station  
and"  
"You've got to put out the fire."  
"Something like that. Are you taking leave on the station?"  
"No I talked Will out of it. I'm still knee deep in my research  
and I wanted to be close to you."  
He kissed her again and she chuckled.  
"What?"  
"If you don't stop that the Lieutenant will see his Captain  
in a way he's never seen him before."  
To emphasise her point, she reached down and drew her finger up  
the length of his erection.  
"Beverly" he groaned.  
She gently laid her fingers on his lips and smiled.  
"I'll leave first. How long will you need?"  
He sighed.  
"Once you've gone, just a few minutes."  
"I'll let the Lieutenant know you'll call him when you're  
ready."  
He nodded and, as she turned to leave, he gripped her arm.  
"BeverlyI give you my wordit will be soon."  
In response she took the hand that held her arm and brought his  
fingers to her lips, kissing each one.  
"I know Jean-Lucand I can't wait."  
She left and he turned to the console, gripping its sides with  
both hands.  
"God, give me strength!"

 

 

 

 

In all it took three days to hammer out a new treaty  
with the skittish parties. Commander Waugh had taken a back seat  
as Jean-Luc gradually won over the suspicious negotiating team.  
When he returned to the Enterprise it was well into the night  
shift and the great ship was only sparsely staffed. His right  
hand swathed in a bloody bandage, he asked the computer where  
Beverly was and smiled when it supplied the information.  
"Doctor Crusher is in Captain Picard's quarters."  
He hastened his steps and entered his dark cabin within moments.  
Going straight to the bedroom, he stood and watched Beverly sleeping,  
noting that she held his pillow to her breast. He sat gently on  
the bed and eased off one of his boots. The action caused pain  
in his injured hand and he muttered an expletive under his breath.  
It was enough to wake the Doctor.  
"Jean-Luc?"  
"Shh it's all right, go back to sleep."  
She propped herself up on one elbow and asked,  
"What time is it?"  
"Lateabout 0300."  
"Did you ratify the treaty?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Good. Now come to bed."  
Having got the other boot off, he stood and grunted as he stripped  
off his uniform top and shirt. As he was divesting himself of  
the singlet he again hurt his hand.  
"Merde!"  
"Instantly awake, Beverly sat up and barked,  
"What is it?"  
"It's nothinggo back to"  
"Don't give me that Jean-Luc. Computer lights up 50%."  
As the light increased, Beverly crawled across the bed and took  
Jean-Luc's shoulders in her hands. Turning him, she gasped when  
she saw the gory bandage.  
"What have you done to yourself?"  
Jean-Luc smiled ruefully and sat on the bed, allowing Beverly  
to gently remove the ligature.  
"Actually I didn't do it. The head delegate did."  
"What? Why?"  
"To seal the treaty. All of us who had a hand in it had to  
have a knife drawn across their right palm. It signifies"  
"I don't give a damn what it signifies! It's barbaric Jean-Luc  
and you should've refrained."  
"I couldn'tnot without ruining everything we'd achieved."  
Snorting with exasperation, Beverly left the bed and retrieved  
a med kit.  
"Well why didn't you go to Sickbay and have it healed?"  
With his free hand, he stilled Beverly movements.  
"I can't"  
"And why not?"  
"Because it's got to be there tomorrow afternoon when Commander  
Waugh and I farewell the delegates."  
"Jean-Luc that's absurd!"  
"Whilst I heartily agree with you, it will, nonetheless,  
stay."  
She glared into his implacable visage and knew he wouldn't be  
swayed. Nodding once curtly, she took his hand and inspected it,  
noting the oozing blood and the nasty depth of the laceration.  
"All right, I'll accede you need to leave it there, at least  
until tomorrow afternoon, but is there any rule that says I can't  
clean and bandage it properly?"  
He smiled softly and tilted his head.  
"None that I'm aware of."  
"Good! Come with me."  
Gripping his good hand she led him into the bathroom and ran warm  
water into the basin. Collecting her med kit, she extracted some  
liquid and poured some along the length of the cut. Instantly  
the pain disappeared, bringing a smile to Jean-Luc's lips. Next  
she thoroughly cleaned the wound before placing a medicated gauze  
pad over it and bandaging it firmly with a soft stretchy material.  
When she was finished he held up his hand and admired her handiwork.  
"You realise of course I will have to take it all off tomorrow?"  
"Yes I do realise thatand do you realise you'll be  
reporting straight to Sickbay the minute their ship has left?"  
He nodded and flexed his hand.  
"Stop that Jean-Luc, you'll start it bleeding again."  
"Aye Sir!"  
She slapped his shoulder and grinned saucily as she watched him  
walk back into the bedroom. Dressed only in his trousers and socks,  
he afforded a tantalising view. Beverly quickened her steps and  
caught up with him. From behind, she trailed her fingers over  
his behind making him stop in his tracks. She leaned close to  
his ear and whispered,  
"Don't move."  
He swallowed as her hands again caressed his buttocks. She ran  
her hands down the back of his thighs and up again then slowly  
crept them around his hips to trace his outline through his pants.  
Already hardening, she delighted in arousing him further by raking  
her nails gently over him. She tenderly felt his testicles, making  
him gasp and grinned to herself as she slowly undid his trousers.  
With her fingers under the waistband, she pushed them down, allowing  
her fingers to caress his thighs. She pushed them all the way  
to the floor and encouraged him to lift his feet, ridding him  
of the pants and socks as well. Now clad only in his briefs, she  
just had to look at him. Moving around his trembling body, she  
was concerned to find him standing rigidly, his eyes screwed shut,  
his hands in fists by his sides.  
"Heyrelax. Enjoy yourself Jean-Luc."  
His eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath. Shaking his head  
slightly he said roughly,  
"Beverly do you have any idea how long I've wanted you? How  
I've yearnedached for you?"  
Her heart skipped a beat at his earnest entreaty. Raising a shaking  
hand, she lightly caressed his chest. Unable to reply, she stepped  
closer and ran her hands over his shoulders.  
"Kiss me Jean-Luc."  
He closed his eyes and did just that, pouring into her mouth every  
ounce of love, desire and passion he'd felt for nearly thirty  
years. Her knees weakened and he wrapped his arms around her,  
holding her up. His hands roamed over her body, their exploration  
going ever lower, to the hem of her nightie. He gathered the material  
and slowly pulled it up the length of her form, breaking the kiss  
only long enough to strip off. It floated to the floor forgotten  
as she tugged at his briefs. He allowed her to pull them down  
and used his feet to complete the manoeuvre. Now both fully naked,  
they pressed their bodies together, each needing to feel the entirety  
of the other. Pushing gently on her shoulders, Jean-Luc encouraged  
Beverly to sit on the bed. He leaned down and rained kissed on  
her face and neck and, as he slowly sank to his knees, he shifted  
his attention to her breasts.  
Before him were the two most beautiful nipples he'd ever seen.  
They were hard and jutting, quivering as she waited for his caress.  
With reverence, he took the mounds in his slightly calloused hands  
and moulded them. Beverly placed her hands behind her and arched  
her back, presenting him with an undeniable feast. He leaned in  
and took a nipple into the heat of his mouth and swirled his tongue  
over it. Beverly moaned and allowed her head to loll back on her  
neck. His fingers tweaked the other nipple and he soon swapped,  
lavishing her sensitive peaks with his mouth. But it was not enough  
for him. He wanted to possess her, to play out in reality all  
the fantasies he'd ever had about this woman. So many times he'd  
brought himself relief while thinking about her, so many time  
his dreams were filled with her, wanting herneeding her  
with a mental and physical surety that still astonished him.  
Leaving her breasts, he kissed his way down her stomach as his  
hands insinuated themselves between her thighs. Easing her legs  
apart, he gently ran the tips of his fingers along her length.  
She trembled and gasped his name in anticipation as to what he  
was about to do. With gentle caresses he opened her legs further  
and leaned in, taking a large breath and imprinting her unique  
scent in his brain. With feather-like touches he aroused and teased  
and when his thick fingers parted her labia, she shuddered.  
"So beautiful" he whispered before pushing forward  
and running his tongue up her folds, then back to dart inside  
her heat.  
She cried out softly and one of her hands found his head, gently  
pulling him closer. He smiled and re-applied his tongue, lapping  
and probing bringing her inexorably closer to release.  
Twisting his torso, he slipped his shoulders under her legs and  
pushed his face further into her centre. He lapped at her teasing  
her with his fingers. He slipped one, then two thick digits inside  
her and she writhed on the bed, calling out to him, begging him  
to touch her where she most needed it. Her sounds a balm to his  
soul, he curled his fingers inside her as he tapped his tongue  
over her swollen clitoris. She jerked and cried out and, when  
he felt her internal muscles begin to contract around his probing  
fingers, he sucked the pearl of her desire into his mouth and  
firmly swirled his tongue over it.  
She cried out his name and bucked against his face, but he didn't  
stop. Again and again he rode her climaxes until she collapsed  
onto the bed, her chest heaving, continually groaning his name.  
He carefully helped her to move up the bed until her head rested  
on the pillows He then lay beside her, cradling her in his arms.  
"Computer lower lights."  
When her breathing calmed she cast her eyes over him to find  
him smiling in the dim light. She reached up and tenderly touched  
his face.  
Quietly she whispered,  
"Penny?"  
He looked at her intensely and sighed.  
"I was just thinking how very beautiful you arehow  
sensual and fiery"  
She grinned and rolled to her side, stretching her long body along  
his and raising her eyebrows when she felt his hardness pressing  
against her.  
Impishly, she reached down and caressed him, making him close  
his eyes and sigh.  
"Jean-Luc how did you do ithow did you manage to wait  
so long?"  
He shook his head and frowned.  
"Oh God I don't knowit wasn't easyI just knew  
one dayyou would let me love you."  
"And now that you know I love you?"  
She was relieved when the smile broke out on his face.  
"My heart rejoiced."  
"Make love to me Jean-Luc as you've always wanted to"  
He sighed and gently pushed aside a wisp of her vibrant red hair.  
"As you wish my love."  
He kissed her and she found she was becoming accustomed to him,  
relishing his tenderness and love. He gently rolled her onto her  
back and deepened the kiss, his hand going to her breast. She  
felt her desire re-awaken under his attentions and she reached  
down and caressed him. He moaned into her mouth then broke the  
kiss to nibble down her neck before taking a nipple into his mouth.  
Beverly closed her eyes and gave herself to him, knowing he wouldn't  
disappoint. As he suckled her breast his hand drifted down her  
body and she opened her legs to receive him. Finding her hot and  
wet, he stroked her, eliciting breathless moans and sighs. He  
left her breast with the intention of moving lower, but she gently  
grasped his head and made him look at her. With eyes sparkling  
in the darkness she shook her head.  
"No my loveI want you"  
He moved back up her body and carefully covered her with his own.  
She opened her legs and he settled between them, his erection  
sliding over her centre.  
"Oh God Jean-Lucyou're so hard"  
He lifted his hips and gently bit her neck as she took him in  
hand and guided him to her entrance. Raising his head, he watched  
her intently as he slowly penetrated her, her gasp and arching  
exciting him further. Her hands, which had been gripping his shoulders,  
quickly fell to his buttocks, pulling him quickly down and completing  
their joining.  
He groaned and closed his eyes momentarily unable to believe he  
was finally making love to the woman of his dreams. Tears welled  
in his eyes and escaped his closed lids to fall on her face. She  
lifted her hands and gently held his face. In a gently whisper,  
she calmed his soul.  
"It's all right my lovebe with me."  
He slowly opened his eyes and kissed her and, as he did, he started  
to move within her. Slowly at first, just barely undulating his  
hips, he set a slothful rhythm and Beverly sighed with pleasure.  
She allowed her hands to travel over his back feeling the muscles  
flexing and she gripped his backside occasionally to pull him  
in hard. He ground himself against her, his body hair exciting  
and teasing her. She began to move under him and he quickened  
the pace and lengthened the strokes. She could feel his testicles  
bumping against her, driving her desire up further.  
"More Jean-Lucmore"  
In response he bit her again and reached down with one hand and  
caught her leg behind the knee. He lifted the limb and began to  
thrust with greater power.  
"Oh yesGod yes"  
His entire body was singing. Every nerve, every fibre of his being  
was alive with sensation. His mind rejoiced with reverence the  
act he was undertaking with the only woman he'd ever truly loved.  
Every syllable she uttered spurred him on, driving them both to  
the one exulted moment when they would be indeed, one being.  
Pushing himself up on his arms he pounded into her at a pace that  
elated and frightened him. Lost in a whirling sea of sensation  
he prayed he could hold on for her. He need not have worried.  
Swept away on her own wave of ecstasy, Beverly suddenly spasmed  
and cried out his name. As she gripped him internally he released  
his tenuous control and gave himself to his orgasm. It surged  
out through his body in wave after wave of incredible triumph  
resounding to his very core. Uttering a guttural, inarticulate  
cry, he jetted his semen deep inside her and collapsed gasping  
and moaning.  
When the roaring in his ears subsided he became aware of Beverly's  
soft crying. Immediately concerned, he raised himself on trembling  
arms and gently spoke to her.  
"Beverly? Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"  
She reached up and cradled his face in her hands. Shaking her  
head, she whispered,  
"Oh no my loveit was so wonderful"  
He smiled then and gently kissed her before tenderly kissing away  
her tears. He carefully rolled to his side, taking her with him  
and together, still joined, they found boneless, satisfied, cleansing  
sleep.

On the planet Burras II young Haius was helping his  
mother with the evening dishes. She noticed his inattention and  
sighed, knowing its cause. Going to her son and ruffling his luxuriant  
hair she bent and kissed his forehead.  
"All right, you've finished here. Go on you can go outside  
now."  
He grinned up at his mother and rushed to his room for a blanket  
as the evenings were getting quite cold now as winter approached.  
Going out the back door, he headed for the old tree that his father  
used to tie the oxen to. He spread the blanket, sat within it  
and drew the edges around his spare form. Then he leaned against  
the ancient tree and cast his eyes skyward watching the stars.  
He scanned the heavens in silence, as he'd done every night since  
he'd been returned to his family. Sighing he blinked as tears  
formed.  
"I will remember you Jean-Luc and Beverly. I will do my best."  



End file.
